Saturdays
by Pandansca
Summary: Despite his best efforts, still-virgin Prompto can't get Regis out of his head! He can't keep his filthy thoughts inside and, fueled by lust and his own growing curiosity, ends up asking the man to teach him about sex. Personally. Prompto finds himself falling deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole of lust and desire until suddenly he doesn't want it to be just practice anymore.
1. Chapter 1

" _A-Ah-!" Prompto couldn't contain the moan that fell from his lips, reverberating off the tiles of the shower and back into his burning ears in waves. The fingers inside of him, thrusting and stretching and filling him up, brushed over his prostate once more, sending a jolt of excitement through his body._

" _Look at the way you fall apart for me, Prompto… Listen to how you moan for me, begging for my cock…" The low whisper, rough from self-restraint and lust, sounded in his ear and he could feel Regis' hot breath rush over his wet, sensitive skin. The other hand that wasn't steadily working him open moved from his ribs, down his side, to rest along his hip, massaging circles into the hollow next to his hipbone. Prompto moaned again, instinctively spreading his trembling legs further as his hands scrambled along the shower wall for continued support._

 _It was hot. All he could breathe in was the steam from the shower as the warm water ran over their naked bodies. That, combined with the way Regis' mouth was sucking and kissing along his exposed neck and earlobe was making him feel weak and light-headed. Dizzy with desire. If he were to die from a lack of oxygen, he'd die happily._

" _P-Please-!" Prompto begged, choking on a groan as he ground his hips down on those fingers. They had already milked one orgasm from him. The lingering evidence that hadn't already been washed away clung to the wall in sticky globs. Every time Regis brushed against his oversensitive prostate his body jerked and twitched form the almost painful sensation. Still, he wished for more. It wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He wanted to feel Regis deep inside of him, splitting him open. "I need it-!"_

 _Regis merely chuckled against where he was nibbling along the blonde's shoulder. His hand held the boy closer, his wet chest sliding against a smaller, equally wet back. "…Not yet. I want to make you cum one more time… You can do that for me, can't you?" Prompto bit his lip as he whined, arching his back and rocking back to meet every upward thrust of those fingers. With every movement, Regis could feel the blonde shiver and twitch, unravelling piece by piece._

 _Prompto tried his best to contain the noises he was making. His face and ears burned with more than just the warmth of the shower as he was forced to listen to himself, utterly sexed and debouched and coming into his next orgasm faster than he could comprehend._

" _That's it, Prompto… Let go. Cum for me."_

 _With a scream, Prompto's vision went white as the ecstasy washed over him._

…

Prompto awoke with a start, arching and gasping for breath as his heart felt like it was bound to beat right out of his chest. His eyes were wide as they darted around his small room, searching for the man from his dreams that was there mere moments before, but nothing met his eyes or his searching hands. Only the four off-white walls of his bedroom as the soft light and crisp, morning that air fell through his window. Prompto swallowed, trying to force himself to relax as he ran a hand through sweaty, disheveled blonde hair. _'What the fuck was that about?!'_ , he mused to himself, incredulously. The chocobo-print blankets felt too hot, too stifling, and when he moved to get out from beneath them, he paused in shock at the state of his boxers. The front of them were clinging to his junk, sticky and wet with cum. It was abruptly obvious that he had orgasmed in his sleep from the dubious wet dream.

Prompto shut his eyes and groaned loudly as he buried his face in his hands. An acute embarrassment wracked his body, even though there was no one to witness him. All those nights fantasizing about and pining over Noctis' bodyguard, Gladiolus, and he'd _never_ creamed his pants during them. He'd wake up with a very hard and very sensitive problem most mornings, yeah. And he'd also take care of it right after while unabashedly gasping and moaning the man's name. But even though that seemed to be his teenage hormone-induced norm now, he'd yet to experience a dream that actually made him finish without the need to touch himself.

But Noctis' _dad_ of all people got him there?! It was almost too much to take in.

' _Seriously?! What the fuck was I even thinking?!'_ He swallowed, face burning hotly as he vaguely recalled various scenes from his fantasy. Phantom hands on his body, touching and caressing. That voice, so close to his ear and spoken just for him. Never in his life had he even _considered_ his best friend's dad. Hell, he had barely even _seen_ the man and could count the amount of times he _had_ seen him on one hand! It was ludicrous. Absolutely, and without a doubt.

But also, if Prompto was being severely open and honest with himself (which he absolutely was _not. Nope! Nu-uh._ ), it was the hottest thing he'd ever _not_ experienced.

With a heavy sigh, Prompto removed his hands from his flushed face and finished kicking the blankets off his sweat-matted body. He needed a shower, and he wanted one badly. But first, he reached over to his bedside table and picked up his phone. _'Six in the morning…'_ About a whole hour earlier than he had planned to get up, but hell, he was sure Noctis wouldn't mind much more than he already would, getting woken up early. His friend had agreed to it the day before, after all... In any case, the blonde didn't think he could fall back asleep. Not with the confusing, contradicting thoughts racing through his head. The ' _why_ 's that couldn't be answered and the ' _what the fuck_ 's that repeated like a mantra at every turn.

He spent a good portion of his morning routine telling himself to forget about it. It was a freak incident. A one-time thing. For sure.

At least… it was supposed to be.

He peeled his sweat-damp pajamas from his body and carelessly tossed them into the corner- _near_ the hamper, but not in. Oh well. Couldn't be bothered to pick them up. He turned on the shower and allowed the water to heat up while he brushed his teeth. By the time he was finished, the water was well into warm, and the spray of it along his sticky body felt wonderful.

Try as he might, he couldn't get the dream out of his head. As he moved his hands over his skin, washing his body, they reminded him of Regis. Of how the older man played and toyed with him until the blonde was putty in his hands, writhing and begging for more. Prompto groaned when his fingers brushed, ever so lightly, over the length of his cock. He hadn't been in the shower for more than a few minutes and already he was hard and aching.

"Fuck…", he hissed, wrapping his hand around his length and giving it a few firm, languid strokes. He felt oversensitive and needy, just like in his dream, and with a resignated groan of frustration he decided that he needed this. He needed to get off, morals be damned.

As he touched and pleasured himself, it was Regis' name on his tongue as he moaned and gasped, bracing himself with a hand on the wall. Regis' hand instead of his own, expertly bringing him to the precipice of desire and wringing the toe-curling orgasm from his body. Regis' lips he imagined along his skin as he panted, coming down from the high. When everything was over and he could think clearly again Prompto grimaced, watching his cum wash down the drain.

"Damn… I'm so fucked up.", he muttered to himself as his heart still tried to steady it's pounding. With sigh, he turned the knob all the way to cold and let the steady stream of ice cold water shock him out of his unwanted fantasies. _'What the fuck am I doing all of a sudden…? This isn't some random guy. It isn't even some movie celebrity. This is my best friend's fucking dad we're talking about! I shouldn't be jacking off to thoughts of him!_ ' As his skin shivered from the ice-cold droplets of water, he felt more than a little shame for what he did. It was fucked up, wasn't it?

' _Maybe it's just my Gads damned teenage hormones. Not to mention the fact that I'm so fucking virginal, I always seem to cockblock myself…'_ Noctis had already had sex what felt like forever go. Hell, more than half of their schoolmates could be heard gossiping and bragging over who had fucked who and all the messy details. Just yesterday he had overhead Aranea Highwind spout something about how she had somehow fucked Mr. Fleuret, the history teacher! Although, honestly Prompto felt like that one was a lie she made up. Who fucks a teacher?! …Then again, who gets off to thinking about fucking their best friend's dad…? ' _Maybe Aranea wasn't joking after all_.'

After the shower, he put in his contacts and dressed into something casual- a deep red tank top and some white cargo pants accompanied by a pair of brown boots and, of course, his signature black bandana tied around his bicep. He combed and styled his hair to what he considered perfection. Lastly, he dialed Nyx on his phone while packing some things away that he'd need during his stay at Noctis' mansion. He'd be spending the night and staying well into Sunday, obviously. Once he got there, he never seemed to want to leave. Which made perfect sense, because the Noctis' house was like a castle and the servants there always treated Prompto like royalty as well.

A thought in the back of his mind assured him it was only because the servants were getting _paid_ to do it, but he ignored it. Yup! Royalty. That was him!

"Mr. Argentum?" Nyx answered after the first ring, prim and proper, but with that devilish roughness in his tone as well, like always.

Prompto stifled a laugh, shaking his head with a soft smile as he moved his phone to be held between his head and his shoulder in order to use both hands for packing. "Mr. Ulric.", he shot back without missing a beat, imitating his voice in exaggerated detail. "You answered pretty quickly. You psychic or something?"

From the other end of the line, the blonde could almost hear a laugh. "No. I've simply been through this routine so often that I have it down like a science."

Prompto hummed in acknowledgement. "So, you gonna come pick me up now, Mr. Scientist?"

"Already here. Beat you to it."

Prompto baulked, a pathetic-sounding yelp of surprise breaking through his lips to be heard on the other line. "What, really? Like- you're _already_ here?" In disbelief, the blonde zipped up his overnight bag and walked to his bedroom window to peek through the blinds. Sure enough, there was Nyx, sitting in that perfect limo, parked in front of his small house. Prompto could see him with the limo phone in one hand and a magazine in the other as the man skimmed over its contents. "Stalker, much?"

The tease had no bite to it, and Prompto watched in amusement as the man laughed openly this time and turned to look towards his window, waving at him with a gloved hand. "I guess that's one way to put it. But I wouldn't count your chocobos before they hatch. It's simply my job. And I'm _very_ good at my job."

Prompto rolled his eyes but opened the blinds so that Nyx could see him wave back at him, enthusiastically. "Whatever, dude. _Anyone_ could just drive a car for a living." He turned away and grabbed his overnight bag, slinging over his shoulder before descending down the stairs. "Be there in a sec!"

'One sec' turned into a little more than five minutes after the blonde had run into his parents eating breakfast before their shifts. There was no avoiding all the "How are your grades doing?" and "Be safe, and treat Nyx with respect!" and, as always, "When should we expect you home?".

"Grades are good right now, although I still need to bring up that B minus in chemistry… I always treat Mr. Nyx with respect! I'll thank him for the ride, too. I'll be back Sunday afternoon, well before nightfall, so that I have time to do my homework and get plenty of sleep for the school day…", Prompto replied to the last one with a roll of his eyes. Damn his school night curfew. Noct didn't have one. _So_ unfair.

Once his parents were satisfied, they hugged him goodbye and Prompto bounded out the door, skidding to a halt at the luxurious black limo. Nyx put his magazine away upon the blonde's arrival, but not before he got a good glimpse of what it was about. Cars. Lots of them. Fast, shiny, vibrant, and expensive-looking.

"You like cars?", Prompto asked as he entered the limo and threw his bag to the side without care.

Nyx rolled down the partition and started up the vehicle. "Not just any cars. I like to look at the racing ones."

An incredulous scoff emitted from Prompto's lips as he started in his seat. " _Whaaaat_? No way."

"I'll have you know that I used to participate in street racing, back before driving this limo. They used to call me 'Hero'." Nyx mentioned smugly from his driver's seat and glided the limo safely and effortlessly into the flow of the heavy morning Insomnian traffic.

Prompto listened to the man as he shot off text after text to Noctis, testing to see if maybe, by the grace of the Astrals, the other boy was awake as well. He doubted it, though. "Oh, yeah?" The blonde made himself at home along the back seat of the limo, kicking his feet up and splaying out as if he was in his own bed. "Why 'Hero'?"

There was no response from Noctis the entire way to Noctis' ridiculously huge mansion, but it was expected. There was no way Noctis was up before seven in the morning. Hell, it would be a shock if the boy woke up before _five in the afternoon_ most weekends. For whatever reason, schoolwork or otherwise, Noctis always seemed to be dead tired on Saturday mornings, as if he hadn't slept a wink… Which was odd… Because the boy was the _prince_ of sleep.

Eh. Oh well. Perhaps he just got extra sleepy on Saturday mornings.

…

Once leaving the Limo and offering Nyx his thanks he found himself at the front gate. Gladio was almost always at the front gate whenever he wasn't doing his rounds along the property. And as luck (or maybe the opposite of luck?) would have it, Gladiolus was there, looking damned _fine_ as always. There was no official uniform; Regis wasn't particular about outfits as long as they were tasteful. But damn, Prompto almost wished there actually _was_ a uniform so he wouldn't have to look at and be tortured by the man's seemingly perfect body.

Tanned, toned, muscular skin was barely covered by a thin, black tank top and some dark grey workout shorts. From inside the small hut that sat beside the gate Gladiolus was sitting, feet clad in black running shoes were kicked up and resting along the desk as he was nose-deep into yet another new novel. Absently, he brushed a stand of deep brown hair out f his face and behind his ear as he read, drawing the blonde's attention to his old scar and those damned, _glorious_ eyebrows and vibrant amber eyes under thick lashes. Prompto gulped and clutched his overnight bag a little harder, steps slowing and coming to a halt in front of the plexiglass barrier that separated them. It was cool inside of the little room, air-conditioned in the summer and heated in the winter, but Prompto could just barely make out the fading sheen of sweat from a recent patrol. The sight made the blonde's mouth water and even though he had gotten off twice already that morning, there was a familiar longing beneath his jeans.

When Gladiolus finally realized he was there, the man blinked in surprise before offering him that _damned_ smirk with those full, pouty lips that Prompto could just imagine being on his. It did nothing to help Prompto's situation and he tried his damnedest not to fail at keeping his vibrant, violet-blue eyes glued to hot amber instead of roaming down to check out full biceps and pectorals. _'You've already gotten off twice today, Prompto! Don't go down that rabbit hole again! Control your damned dick!'_

"Oh. Hey, Prom. Should have known you were coming over today." The security guard put down his book and rolled his shoulders, stretching, before leaning on the counter casually and meeting Prompto at eye level. The man reminded him of a mountain lion. Smooth and graceful, but with a predatorial glint in his eye and an unbridled confidence to match. Prompto's mouth began to water. "…Got your pass?"

The older man's deep, husky voice was like pure sex and Prompto had a hard time finding the mind to just breathe much less form actual sentences. His brain short-circuited and fell into a melting pool at his feet. It was only when Gladiolus was looking him up and down with a cocked eyebrow and toothy grin that Prompto kicked himself into gear. "O-oh! _That_ pass? Psh. Totally got it- I think..." The blonde bit his lips and tried to will away the flush that was no doubt making him look like a fresh, ripe tomato as he pulled his wallet from his back pocket. His fingers fumbled and almost dropped the whole thing before he finally pulled the plastic rectangle with his picture and info on it out. He placed the I.D. on the counter and waited patiently as Gladiolus picked it up and pretended to verify it. They both knew Prompto was good to enter, but protocol was protocol. Regis didn't allow anyone on the property that didn't have a pass given out by the man himself or Noctis.

With a sly smirk, the tanned man slid the I.D. back to its owner and pressed a button on the wall that would open the gates. The iron bars squeaked open, moving aside slowly. "I'll walk you up to the door, Chocobutt."

" _W-what_?!", came the squeak of what could only be described as a weak protest. Pale, freckle-dusted hands came up and flailed as his freckled face began to heat up once more. "Dude, it's just a small walk! I'll be cool on my own!"

Even still, the older man stepped out of his box and effortlessly (and quite gentlemanly, if Prompto was honest) took Prompto's overnight bag and slung it over a muscular shoulder with ease, carrying it for him. He shrugged. "So? I need a break for a bit. Humor me." Gladiolus was stubborn, Prompto knew this, and once he had an idea in his head he was very rarely deterred from changing his mind. With a quiet huff of exasperation, Prompto nodded and took an indulgent second to stare at that glorious ass before catching up with the man attached to it. "So, what's the plan for today? Gonna do each other's hair? Maybe paint the nails?" Prompto rolled his eyes but jumped with another little squeak as Gladiolus got close enough to elbow him lightly in the ribs and finish with, "…Talk about _boys_?", in that deep, suggestive baritone.

' _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._ ' Prompto did his best to laugh off the tease, although his heart was beating out of his chest at the suggestive tone in the larger man's deep voice and what that suggestion implied; as if Prompto's crush on him was the most obvious thing in the world. Hell, maybe it was. Maybe Prompto was as shit at keeping secrets as he was in gym class. Even still, he shook his head and fixed Gladiolus with a pout. There was no way Gladiolus was flirting with him right now… right? Right?! ' _Please Gods, let him be flirting with me!'_ "Nope! Movie marathon. Gonna stay up allll night and watch the latest 'Too Late to Turn Back'. It just got its blue-ray release!" _'There will, definitely, be talking about boys. Mainly you. But I'm not going to tell you that.'_

"Those movies are still going?" Gladiolus crinkled his nose and shook his head. "Haven't watched any of those since _I_ was in high school… How many are there now?"

"This one's the ninth! There's 'Too Late to Turn Back', 'Two Late to Turn Back- The Sequel', 'Too Late to Turn Back- Again', et cetera, et cetera. This one's called 'Too Late to Turn Back- For Real This Time'. Personally, I doubt that they mean it. After all, this is the ninth movie… But can you blame them? The films have a major cult following! The actors are pretty shit, but the over-the-top action is insane and more than makes up for it!" He was rambling now. He knew he was, but he just couldn't seem to stop. The words were falling from his lips to battle the growing feeling of anxiety and nervousness and arousal at being in such close proximity to the object of his affection. He chanced a small look at Gladiolus, and noticed amber eyes staring down at him and quickly looked away, scratching the back of his neck and blushing, stopping his rant abruptly and tapering it off into a clunky chuckle.

Gladiolus laughed, warm and genuine, and it made Prompto's heart skip a beat and his knees feel like jelly. He could listen to that laugh all day. Too bad they were already at the front door. Shit. How did that even happen? Their walk together was over all too soon! "So, no boys?", the muscular man asked once more, leaning on the doorframe with his arms crossed.

Prompto chuckled and accepted his bag as it was handed back. His face felt so hot, he just _knew_ he could roast a marshmallow on it. "…Nope?" He inwardly cringed at how high-pitched and strained he sounded. It _had_ to be more than obvious at this point that he had the biggest crush in all of Eos. But Gladiolus couldn't be interested in _him_ … right? But this was _flirting_... right?! Gladiolus _had_ to be flirting with him. Why else would he press so hard about talking about boys? Did Gladiolus know he talked about _him_ to Noctis all the time?! The questions were making him dizzy. ' _Just ask him out, Prompto! Ask him out already!'_

"Haha, ok. Well. Enjoy that, I guess?" Gladiolus shook his head and smiled. "Have a good time, Prom. Let me know when you're ready to go and I'll walk you out again." And with a handsome wink and a wave of his hand, the man was turning and jogging back to his post before Prompto could utter a thank you or collect the courage to ask him on a date. With a heavy sigh, he allowed himself a few more seconds to get an eyeful of that ass before clumsily grabbing for the front door and pushing his way in. _'Get it together, Argentum!'_

…

"Ah, Mr. Argentum. Here again?"

Ignis' lovely, accented voice caught Prompto as he passed through the kitchen and the sweet smell of pancakes had his mouth watering not too long afterwards. Prompto waved to the man in passing. "You know it! Hey- promise me you'll save me some of those? I'm gonna wake up our sleeping beauty real quick."

Ignis chuckled softly as he waved back. "Good luck with that. Saturdays are the worst for him."

"Don't I know it!"

"Do you prefer strawberries or chocolate chips in your pancakes?"

"Strawberries! Thanks, Iggy!"

A light sprint upstairs and a small walk down a hallway had Prompto at the door to Noctis' rather impressive bedroom and he pushed his way in without hesitance. He didn't feel strange for doing so. He'd done it many times throughout the recent years, and he was used to the drawn curtains and soft silence save for Noctis' gentle snoring that greeted him upon entry. Prompto sighed and shook his head as he turned to observe his best friend in all his glory- clad in only a pair of boxers, sleeping above the blankets as if the room was far too hot, and cradling pillows between his knees and to his chest. His hair was mussed, sticking out in the craziest directions. It was almost comical, how childish Noctis looked in these moments. Like he was nothing more than a big kid.

"Alright, buddy! Time to get up!" The blonde made quick work of throwing the curtains open, forcing the large bedroom to face the bright, early-morning sunlight.

Noctis seemed like a vampire, cringing and curling in on himself more. "Fuck off.", came the ever-eloquent response, deeper than normal and gritty with the remnants of sleep he refused to let go of.

Prompto laughed before throwing himself on his friend's plush bed and stealing his pillows away. "You eat Iggy's food with that mouth?"

Noctis groaned, blindly fumbling for his stolen belongings, though he stubbornly refused to open is eyes. Prompto laughed at his furrowed brows and little pout. It only made Noctis pout further, cracking an eye open to blearily glare into violet-blues. "Fuck off, Dude. I had a late night…" He rolled over, deciding to forget about the pillows in favor of more attempted sleep; comfort be damned.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. What did you guys end up doing?"

There was a long silence, and Prompto huffed an annoyed breath before playfully delivering a slap to Noct's boxer-clad ass. Noctis jumped with a gritty yelp, scrambling to sit up and protect his smarting ass with a little flush across his face. "Ow, geez! Chill! I'm up, Im up!"

Prompto merely laughed and threw a pillow at his friend, further messing up the bird's nest he called hair. "Sorry, sorry! …So?"

Noctis yawned and stretched. "We went out and had a fancy dinner at The Quay. You know, fancy wine and lobster and shit. The good stuff. It was a bit of a drive, so I got home late..." He groaned, stretching. "…I feel like a bus hit me…"

The blonde shrugged. "Perks of a wine hangover, dude. You'd think, with how often your dad lets you drink at all those business galas and crap, that you'd be used to drinking by now."

Noctis pouted, falling over onto his side and snatching back one of his stolen pillows. "You're a heartless bastard, you know that?"

Prompto snickered and began steadily kicking his friend out of bed with a socked foot. "You love me, though." Noctis merely grunted in response, allowing his tired and lazy body to be kicked right out of bed and onto the hardwood floor with a thud. Even still, he didn't move to get up, making it seem like he was perfectly content to just sleep on the floor. Maybe he was. "Iggy's making pancakes in the kitchen right now, you know! Hurry up and shower so we can go grab some! I brought all those movies, you know. We'll never finish them if we don't hurry up and start!"

Noctis slowly rose to his feet and began walking towards his adjoining bathroom. "…I thought you wanted to go to that new chocobo ranch, though? You were ranting and raving and pestering me about it the entire ride home yesterday…"

"I didn't forget that, either! We can go Sunday morning! But tonight is movie night!"

Noctis sighed, but shook his head with a small smile, reluctant to stay disgruntled with his best friend. "Okay, okay… You go ahead and grab your pancakes. I'll take a shower and be right down. Then we can start this movie marathon right."

Prompto grinned and hopped off the bed. "Noice! I'll go ahead and pop in the first disk!"

"You do that…"

The sound of rushing water made Prompto's hair stand on end and a shiver run down his spine. Already, he could begin to feel phantom hands on his skin. He shook his head to forcefully try to knock he memories from his brain. Why was that dream so hard to forget?!

…

"I'm leaving for the evening, boys. Are you sure you wouldn't like me to fix you anything before I head home? It wouldn't be any trouble." Ignis popped his head into the living room, but the two teens didn't so much as blink an eye in his direction as their faces and attention stayed solely on the large flat screen, where explosions and gunshots were ringing out, painting the dim room in a bright, orange light. They looked like two large children, wrapped up in layers of blankets and pillows with their snacks and soda. It made the older man smile, remembering his own times as a teenager.

"Nah, we're good, Specs.", came Noctis' half-mumbled response as he grabbed another large handful of popcorn out of the bowl in Prompto's lap. After all, it was already well past Ignis' time to go home. He had already stayed later than normal in order to make them an assortment of treats for their long night ahead. The man deserved a break.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. We've got popcorn!" Prompto gave a thumbs-up before pulling the bowl away from the food hog next to him. "Hey, save some snacks for me, Noct!"

"Chill out. We got more."

Ignis smiled fondly and nodded. "As you wish… Goodnight."

"Night, Iggy!"

"Take care!"

After a few moments, they both heard the front door click shut and then it was just the two of them alone again. The action scenes began to slow down, the movie becoming more about the character development now. Prompto and Noctis had seen every movie except the new one multiple times. They could probably reenact each line if they wanted. So instead of paying attention, Prompto set the popcorn bowl down and threw his head into Noctis' lap with a dramatic wail. Noctis jumped a bit in surprise but smiled at the blonde's dramatics.

"Oh my _Gods_ , Noct, I'm pretty sure Gladio was flirting with me today…"

Noctis snorted out a laugh, flicking his friend on the nose before reaching for the popcorn bowl again. "…So?"

" _So_?! I made a total _idiot_ out of myself, dude!"

"Prom… When do you _not_ do that…?" He barely avoided the slap that the blonde attempted to land, along with another pitiful whine. "Haha. Okay, okay! It was just a joke! …What happened?"

The blonde sighed, closing his eyes. "He walked me to your front door, Noct! He even carried my bag!"

Noct let out a whistle, nodding. "Wow. That's… an unexpected development. That asshole _never_ walks me to the door. And he technically _works_ for me… What did you do?"

"What I _always_ do! I clammed up! I couldn't stop blushing and I almost dropped my fucking I.D. when he asked for it! And then he asked if we were gonna talk about _boys_ during our sleepover, and I- Noct, I'm telling you, he _knows_!"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "So then go after him, dummy! It's obvious that he was hitting on you. He probably likes you, too. Just ask him out on a date."

Prompto suddenly sat up, baulking. "A _date_?! And then what, Noct?! He's gonna figure out what a total _loser_ I am! Compared to an absolute _god_ he is! Okay- say I _do_ ask him out. And say he _does_ say yes. Noct- dude- I've never even _kissed_ anyone! What utter _snack_ of a man wants someone like me, who has zero experience with anyone or anything other than his own _hand_?!"

Noctis crinkled is nose. "Ew, Prom. I don't want to think about you and your hand getting to know each other…"

"It's the truth, tough!" The poor blonde whimpered and threw himself over to spread himself out on the couch. "We can't all be as sexually skilled as _you_ , Noct…"

The raven's brows furrowed. "Hey! Who is 'we'-?"

"You still haven't told me who you did it with, by the way." Prompto peered at his best friend over his shoulder and curiously watched the blush that lit the man's cheeks up in a lovely pink. It was a curious topic. Who was the mystery man (or woman?) who Noct secretly met up with for… sex? A relationship? It was anyone's guess. He was his best friend and they told each other _everything_ , but for some reason this was a topic Noctis just would not budge on. That was okay, Prompto supposed. He wasn't entitled to know everything about his best friend. Noctis was allowed to keep things to himself. It was just… odd. Maybe he was bluffing. Maybe he was every bit as much of a virgin as Prompto was.

"And I never will!" With a small flush, the black-haired boy threw a handful of popcorn at his best friend. Nothing more would be said about it, and that was that. No matter what, Noctis wasn't spilling the beans. "Prom, just- I dunno- get someone to practice with?" The only response he received was a low, exasperated groan into the couch cushion. "Date someone for a bit. Do some stuff with them. Once you've got the experience, level up and get with Gladio. Simple."

Prompto scoffed, raising his face out of the cushions to level his best friend with a stern look. "You mean play with someone else's emotions and manipulate them into thinking I care about them, all so they can open up and let me do sex stuff with them?"

Noctis furrowed his brows, frowning. "Well when you put it like _that_ it sounds bad…"

"Not to mention, who the heck am I gonna even do that with? Who in their right mind would agree to a sex-only relationship with _me_?! …In case you haven't noticed, you're the only person I hang with?" Teasingly, Prompto sat up and sidled up next to the other boy and gave him a teasing look. "Unless… _you_ wanna be my partner?"

Noctis laughed and kicked his friend away with his foot, laughing harder as it accidentally knocked him off the entire couch with a thud. Revenge for earlier that morning, he supposed. "No way. Nice try though, buddy."

Prompto laughed a bit at the cruel karma as well before their giggles eventually tapered off. The action scenes long gone for now, the main character and his love interest were starting to get hot and heavy. Prompto and Noctis watched with rapt attention, even though they had pretty much seen the movie over 5 times and knew every scene by heart. They were currently on the fourth movie, and the 7th had the best sex scenes, but this one was probably close second.

Prompto's face heated in yet another blush as before he knew it his mind was already drifting back to that dream of Regis. As he watched on, he imagined himself and Regis in the actors' places. Prompto licked his lip and pulled a pillow close to his chest and over his lap, hiding the stirrings or arousal between his legs. He wondered how Regis _really_ was in bed. Was he a caring, attentive lover? Perhaps he took only his own pleasure and would leave Prompto to finish himself off afterwards? To be honest, both ideas were wonderful, making the blonde bite his lip and try his best not to squirm or adjust himself too much. He wondered how Regis kissed, what noises he'd make. Was he loud in bed or would he just gasp and hum? Did he prefer to take the lead, or would he rather Prompto be the one on top, riding him for all he was worth? _'Astrals- fuck, Prompto! Stop thinking about this shit!'_

Noctis crinkled his nose and spoke, pulling his friend out of his head. "Those noises she's making are totally fake."

Prompto rolled his eyes. " _Duh_ , Noct. Of _course_ they're fake… They aren't _actually_ having sex in front of the camera. This is an action movie, not a porno."

He shrugged. "I dunno. I heard somewhere that in some movies, they actually _do_ have sex for real… You know, for realism, I guess?"

"Well, if they _aren't_ faking the action, she's sure faking the _pleasure._ Dude must suck at it..."

"Oh, _absolutely_. No one's gonna be _this_ into it with zero foreplay."

Prompto shrugged from where he now sat comfortably on the floor, leaning his head back onto a couch cushion to look Noctis in the eyes. "I dunno…? Maybe it's implied that they had some foreplay, but the scene got cut due to time restraints or something?"

Noctis chuckled, meeting his gaze. "Doubtful. These types of movies cater to those big beefy dude bros who don't know how to get a woman off. It's not going to focus on anything other than getting it in and getting it over with."

"Oh, like _you_ now how to get a woman off?", Prompto shot back confidently. But, then again, maybe Noctis _did_ know how to get a girl off. This mysterious secret lover he had could be a girl… Prompto swallowed, smile faltering a bit as he finished his accusation. Suddenly, he felt like there was a gap between himself and Noctis that he didn't pay attention to until now.

Noctis shrugged. His ears were burning again. "Well, _no_... But, I mean, it can't be _too_ much different, right? I at least know not to skip the foreplay…"

Prompto looked to the screen once more. The two lovers were coming up on their over-acted orgasms, the off-camera gyrating increasing in speed and the woman's wonton cries hitting a higher, more-drawn-out pitch as the male lead groaned loudly. He was going to answer, but as soon as he opened his mouth, a hand reaching back into the popcorn bowl in Noctis' lap, a foreign voice came out of nowhere.

"What can't be too much different?"

As if they were watching a shitty horror movie instead of some shitty action flick, both boys nearly jumped out of their skins. Prompto verbally yelped and his hand knocked over the bowl, popcorn spilling all over Noctis' lap and the floor beside them. Large, blue-violet eyes snapped up, ears practically ringing as the owner of the voice registered in his mind. The same voice that whispered sinful things into his ear, coming from that same body that touched and caressed and used him to his heart's desire. It was as if the world had slowed down to almost a complete halt, his heart hammering in his chest.

Regis was there, standing behind the couch, looking between the film playing out on the flat screen and the two boys. _'Wait- Mr. Caelum is home today?! Since when is he home?! How long has he been here?'_ It was strange and absolutely out of left field. Noctis' dad was never home unless it was late at night. Right now it was only five in the afternoon! He'd only seen the man a handful of times and even then, it was abrupt and rushed. He was always late for something or on the phone with an important business colleague or client. Prompto didn't think of the possibility of the man being here, of being so close to him. _'Did Noct know about this?! Why didn't he tell me?! Wait- it's his dad. I'm here to see him, not his dad. Of course he wouldn't mention it. That would be way too weird. But- Still?! Why now? Why after- after… that?!'_ Mentally, he cursed the Astrals for putting him in this predicament.

"Oh, hey Dad." Noctis perked up from his spot on the couch immediately, turning away from the film to cross his arms over the back of the couch and smile up at the older man with a childlike giddiness as his voice remain comfortable and casual. It was overtly obvious now that Noctis had known he was home the whole time. The boy wasn't nearly as shocked as Prompto was. But, then again, Noctis had no reason to be so startled. _He_ wasn't the one having sexual dreams about the man. "Have a nice off day?"

Prompto couldn't help but look at the man, up and down, as his body lit up with sparks of unwelcomed heat. Ever since that dream, his interest had been helplessly peaked, his mind left to reminisce on the fantasy and ruminate on just what would have happened if the dream hadn't ended yet. Suddenly, he wasn't looking at Noctis' dad as simply his _dad_ anymore.

The man was tall, and his shoulders were broad underneath the half-undone white button-up he was sporting. Not as muscular as Gladiolus, but still toned. Pale green eyes met two pairs of blues from under damp, loose strands of salt-and-pepper hair, unstyled and making him instantly seem about ten years younger as he dabbed at it with the dark towel that he held. Fresh out of the shower, (' _Why is he coincidentally fresh out of a shower?!_ ') his skin was flushed and damp from where it peeked out of his clothes. Prompto swallowed thickly as he took in the toned yet thin waist and the wonderful way his dress pants clung to his legs. _Damned_ him. Even in the comfort of his own home and in the middle of a supposed 'off day', the man was dressed in fine clothes. Prompto scolded himself for wondering how nice the fabric would feel beneath his fingertips or how good they would look piled on the floor as Regis discarded them and-

No, he wasn't seeing Noctis' dad anymore. He was seeing the object of his abrupt, deep-sleep desire. A man, plain and simple, just like the rest of them.

Those pale eyes turned to look him over and Prompto could feel his face heat up, despite his overwhelming need to act cool. Regis couldn't read minds. He couldn't possibly know about what they had been doing in that dream. But, even still, Prompto broke eye contact quickly from paranoia, turning to face the movie and squeezing his thighs shut in order to reprimand his traitorous cock that was slowly beginning to swell with interest. Distantly, throughout the mental screams and reprimands at himself for wanting to drink Noctis' dad like a fine wine, Prompto realized that other than jumping and knocking over stuff like a skittish housecat, he hadn't said any sort of greeting.

He kept his eyes glued to the screen as his nails dug into the fabric of his jeans. "H-Hello, Mr. Caelum.", he all but squeaked. Thankfully, neither men seemed all too interested in what Prompto was saying as they continued chatting idly behind him.

"Hello, boys. And yes, Noctis, I did. Although, it isn't exactly an off day if I'm still holed up in my study, working from my desk…" There was a certain tiredness to Regis' voice. "But, it's nice to get out of the office building, and I'm enjoying being close to you for once."

Noctis let out a soft chuckle, rolling his eyes. "Kinda hard to tell that you took a week off to sped time with me if you're never around, Dad."

Regis smiled, though there was a sadness and regret in his eyes. "I apologize… I suppose I have been locked away in that study for quite some time… I thought I'd give you and your friend some alone time." Prompto's hair stood on end and his heart slammed even further in his chest as he heard shifting, felt the footsteps walk around the couch, close to him. He could feel Regis' body heat at his back and could smell the scent of fresh soap and sandalwood. "…Would it be alright if I stayed for a bit of your film?" He bit his lip, swallowing down a whine. That deep, even voice was so close now and despite his desire to act normal and stop overthinking, it was _doing_ things to him.

"I don't mind. How 'bout you, Prom? Is that cool?"

Prompto started from his spot on the floor, shoulders tensing before he forced them to relax. _'Chill, dude. This is fine. This is normal. We're just watching a movie. It's almost over, anyways. You can pull through this._ ' He forced a deep, even breath. In through his nose, out through his mouth _._ "Sure! The more the merrier, right?" His eyes chanced a look at Noctis, and the boy's expression showed how grateful he was at the small action. Prompto nodded back, offering a hesitant smile in return. Gods, he knew how Noctis never got to see his dad. He wanted the time, and that was fine. He'd suffer through a few more minutes of uncomfortable, awkward tension. He'd do just about anything for his best friend.

Besides, it could be worse.

Regis stretched a bit before throwing his damp towel somewhere. "You boys still haven't answered my question, though."

Noctis flushed and tugged a pillow close to his chest, resting his chin on it. "Nothing, Dad!"

…

Wrong. He was _so_ wrong. It got worse. It got _much_ worse.

Noctis, the traitorous bastard, knocked the fuck out in record time. He only lasted one and a half more movies. From his spot on the couch, cushion cradled under his head and drool pooling from his mouth, he was snoring. Blissfully swept away in the sleep he had been denied that morning by Prompto. Regis, rightfully so after entering the middle of a series, had questions. And Prompto was the only one there to answer them. The man was intrigued, his interest piqued. Or maybe he was just being polite. So when he tentatively asked if they were going to continue and move on with the next movie, of course Prompto said yes. He was in Regis' house, eating Regis' food, and using Regis' flat screen. Hell, he had been thinking non-stop about Regis _fucking_ him since before he even entered the room! It would only be fair that he let the man in on their movie marathon.

"I don't want to intrude on your sleepover with Noctis...", Regis had started, looking to Prompto and rubbing at the back of his neck. He didn't seem nervous, merely… out of place.

"No- It's okay!" Prompto quickly interjected before he could finish, snapping his head away from where he had been frozen in place, looking at the screen. The ending credits on the current movie were almost done rolling. Immediately, he regretted the action. His muscles felt stiff and sore from remaining in the same spot for over two hours. Prompto had been frozen stiff, too anxious and nervous to move more than what was necessary to breathe. His ass muscles hurt. He couldn't pay attention to the movie in the slightest. Only Regis ran through his mind as his body heat could be felt sitting not too far away from him and his gentle, manly scent filled his lungs. _Fuck_ , he was still hard. If he was going to sit through another movie, he'd need to get more comfortable. "Uh, I'm gonna go change into my pajamas real quick…"

Regis nodded. "Shall I grab some more snacks?"

"S-Sure." Prompto moved to stand on trembling legs, trying to angle his body so that the tent in his jeans would be less obvious. As he took his first step the world seemed to tilt and it took everything in him to not drop right back to the floor.

"Prompto…? Are you alright…?"

Prompto could feel Regis' eyes on him, could hear the worried tone of his voice, but he didn't dare turn to see him. The sensation of those eyes on him sent bolts of heat and arousal straight to his cock. The damp spot in his underwear merely deepened. He needed to get off, and _now_. "Y-yeah! Legs just fell asleep on me, I guess… haha." When Regis offered to help him up the stairs and back into Noctis' room, Prompto refused, and booked it as fast as he could.

…

" _Ffffuck…!_ "

He shouldn't be doing this. Jerking off in Noctis' bed while he slept on the couch downstairs? It was downright rude. An overstep of boundaries that a best friend shouldn't cross. But, _fuck_ , Prompto couldn't help it. He'd been sitting on that floor with a raging boner for hours and if he had to take that for even a second longer, he felt as though he'd die.

As soon as he entered Noctis' room, he locked the door behind him. Guilt flared for only a moment but was quickly pushed aside as the searing _need_ ripped through him. He was finally alone, all to himself, and his jeans felt hot and stifling. He couldn't get out of them fast enough and was only able to wretch them half-way down his thighs before flopping onto the bed and pulling his underwear down with them. He hadn't even gotten his shoes off and he was already fisting his cock, biting down on his finger to stifle the litany of moans and whines as he worked himself at a fast and rough pace. Gods, he was so _wet_. His dick was practically glistening, sticky and slick from all the precum that had gathered and smeared, making his ministrations smooth and fluid.

" _Regis-_!"

He wouldn't last long. Not at this rate. It was all the same, though. He didn't _want_ it to last. It couldn't. He was supposed to be changing and coming right back down. Getting changed wasn't supposed to take as long as it would for him to draw this out and play with himself until he couldn't take it anymore. Another curse and a choked groan escaped as the scene formed in his mind.

 _Noctis was gone. It was just the two of them. Regis had him pinned to the couch, his large body atop of his own, looming over him as he looked into those pale eyes, pupils blown with his lust. His hand worked Prompto expertly as he watched him, intent on seeing what his every stroke and touch did to the blonde. Prompto was trapped, left gasping and struggling for breath as his hands would clasp and grip the older man's wrist next to his head and the couch cushion beneath him._

" _This has to be a new record for you, Prompto… I've only just begun to touch you and already you're acting as if you're on the edge…" That deep voice rung in his ears and Prompto outright moaned before biting his lip and trying to prevent his body from arching and thrusting into the hand that owned him._

" _Please…! Regis, I need it!"_

 _Regis smirked, heated eyes roaming over his prize, so easily won. "All in due time. But first, show me how you look when you cum by my hand. Show me, Prompto…"_

 _It was all over. He couldn't-_

His orgasm hit him hard, spilling over his hand and over his tank top. Stray globs leaked and fell to the skin of his exposed abdomen as his hand slowed but continued to pump, slowly working him until every last drop was wrung out of him. His finger hurt from where he bit down on it, trying to contain the near scream that wanted to escape. When he brought it from his mouth and observed it, the skin was broken. He could taste blood on his tongue.

"…Fuck… What the fuck is wrong with me…?"

He laid there a moment longer, panting, until his heated skin began to shiver in the cold air of Noctis' bedroom. He kicked off his pants and shoes and took off his top, wiping the blood and the rest of the cum off him before balling it up and placing it in his overnight bag. He'd wash it when he got home. Maybe he'd fucking burn it. Who knew? He changed into a new pair of underwear and pajamas and quickly washed his face and hands before heading back down to the living room where the next movie was already playing out.

"Oh, there you are…" Noctis drawled with a sleepy yawn. "Sorry… I fell asleep…"

Prompto shrugged. He felt strange. Paranoid. Like Noctis could tell what he was up to. He prayed to the Astrals that he didn't. "It's cool, dude. We've seen them before. Just don't fall asleep during the last one!", he scolded lightly, ruffling the boy's dark hair before rounding the couch and plopping down next to him.

"I won't!", Noctis pouted.

Regis entered the living room from the kitchen holding a fresh batch of popcorn and a plate of brownies made by Ignis fresh that afternoon. "Welcome back, Prompto. You must feel better now, right?"

Prompto blushed and ducked his head. ' _Please don't let him see my face!_ ' He couldn't be sure if the darkness of the living room hid the vibrant pink on his face. He scratched at his blonde locks. "Haha. Yup. Pajamas make everything better."

"Aren't you going to change, Dad?", Noctis asked, reaching over his friend to snag a brownie.

"No, I won't stay much longer. Than I'll get back to work."

Prompto swallowed and tried to relax back into the couch and ignore the warmth of the knee that just barely made contact with his own throughout the movie.

…

Much to Prompto's dismay, the dreams began coming more and more often. It got to the point where Prompto couldn't get through the day without jacking off anymore. Regis filled his mind, took over his thoughts and better judgement. Imaginary lewd talk ran through his mind, even at school, and he was never safe.

Prompto couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to get off without thinking specifically of Regis. Weeks had passed since that fateful morning. Gladiolus still made his heart flutter and his knees weak, but even thinking about the muscle-clad Adonis of a man couldn't get him there anymore no matter what he tried. Al he knew was Regis. All he thought about was Regis. All he wanted to do was Regis.

Noctis didn't seem to be catching on, thank goodness. Prompto loved the boy, but _Astrals_ , he wasn't the fasted at figuring things out. Normally, the creative blonde used any opportunity he could to come over to his best friend's house. But now, it was almost every weekend. Sometimes he had even tried coming during the weekdays, if only for a few hours. He made excuses.

"Let's play this new game I got!"

"Have you seen this movie yet?"

"Dude! You totally gotta let me take pictures of your garden for my portfolio! The final is next week!"

Any and every excuse under the sun was used, and Noctis accepted happily. Any down time with his friend was good enough for him, and he welcomed the excuses to postpone his homework. But each and every visit only left Prompto more disappointed. As he already knew, Regis was rarely home. He was a fucking idiot for thinking that just because now that he wanted the older man's dick he'd be around more. Like magic and fate was real or something.

That being said, there were a _few_ victories under his belt.

One night he had spent was an absolute bust. Until, that I, Prompto went downstairs for a glass of water and found the man in nothing but his pajama bottoms, drinking milk straight from the carton. The milk mustache covering his real one and the sheepish smile he gave Prompto later at being caught had fueled more than a few dreams of Regis drinking down his cum with just as much enthusiasm.

Another night, he had gotten to see Regis for just a moment, walking brusquely through the mansion and holding his briefcase, urgently trying to arrive to a last-minute meeting on time. The man had looked his finest, dressed in a deep black suit with a royal blue tie and a stunning set of shades to hide his eyes and their expression. The gold wristwatch on his arm was also nice and it shined and sparkled in the sunlight. Prompto had imagined Regis doting on him with lovely, expensive things, telling him how gorgeous he was and how lovely he looked dripping in gold and diamonds.

But the best night of all so far was when Prompto and Noctis were in the middle of an hours-long video gaming binge fest. Noctis fell asleep a short while past midnight, and not five minutes later Regis was stumbling in through the front door, drunkenly toeing off his shoes. Prompto paused the game upon hearing the front door open and sat down the controller on the coffee table. He lifted himself from the couch a carefully and quietly as possible trying not to wake Noctis.

Prompto met Regis by the door, smiling up at him through disheveled bangs. He wanted to say something. "How was your day, Mr. Caelum" "Was work hard?" You look really nice. Is that a new suit?" All of that came to a halt, however, when Regis took one look at him and smiled. Prompt was frozen, his heart beating wildly and his hands fumbling with the bottom of his shirt. The man was looking down at him with adoration in slightly dazed eyes, smiling a toothy, handsome grin.

When Noctis' father finally completed toeing off his shoes in his drunken stupor, he gathered Prompto in his arms, holding him close. "There you are, Noctis. How come you're up so late? Isn't it a school night?"

It wasn't. It was Saturday again. But Prompto could hardly care. He couldn't even be bothered with being mistaken for his best friend through Regis' alcohol-induced haze. All that mattered was the warmth of his embrace, the feel of his clothes, the smell of his cologne. Prompto floundered dumbly for a moment, mouth hanging open in surprise and hands struggling to follow his brain's command to hug the older man back.

Regis pulled back and looked him in the eyes one last time before delivering a kiss to his forehead and stumbling away. "Goodnight, Son. Proud of you."

All Prompto could do was stand there, flabbergasted and blushing furiously, trying to take it all in. He made the decision, then, that he couldn't hold this in anymore. He needed these dreams to be more than dreams. He needed the warmth of that embrace, the hot tickle of those lips and the rough scrape of that well-trimmed beard at he kissed him. He needed those hands, embracing him with love and adoration.

He'd do it. Next week, for sure. He'd confess.

…

Prompto could feel his body jittering as he slowly approached the study. His feet hit the carpet without a sound as he stepped closer, the light coming from the slightly open door flooding his body in a thin sliver of warm light. The interior was lit, but dimly, by a single lamp on Regis' desk. The man looked hard at work, staring down and reading documents through squinted, focused eyes as a hand ran through his hair, tugging the bangs out of his face. To Prompto's surprise thin, wiry reading glasses sat upon his nose, making him look even smarter and far more handsome, if it were even possible.

 _Gods_ , Prompto was already becoming overwhelmed by him, even from this distance. He hadn't gotten to this moment as fast as he would have liked. Regis had not made another appearance in two months. It was by pure, dumb luck now that Prompto had woken up needing to go to the bathroom and realized the light emitting from the study. He could feel his fingers beginning to tremble with his nerves and he forced a slow, steady breath and gathered the courage to knock.

He wasn't backing down. Not today.

At the sound of the knocks, Regis looked up. "Come in." Prompto did so, pushing the door open just enough for his body to slip inside, as if opening the bulk of hardwood all the way would expose the light of the room to Noctis. It would have been impossible. Noctis was all the way down the hall. Still, Prompto closed the door softly behind him and sent a prayer to the Astrals that all of this would go well. Once Regis got a good look at who his guest was he smiled a small, tied smile and moved to take the glasses from his face. "Ah. Prompto. Good evening."

Prompto managed a smile himself, biting his bottom lip as all Regis' attention was on him and not his paperwork. "H-Hi, Mr. Caelum."

He took in the room as he looked around. As the name suggested, the room was every bit an area to work and study in. Rows of books lined the walls behind Regis, covering the space from floor to ceiling. The desk was large and immaculate. Dark wood with small, intricate details carved into the legs and the trim. Next to the window there was a rather comfy looking armchair and an unused floor lamp. Along the wall opposite the window, there was a large chalkboard filled with sketches of buildings, floor plans, and cityscapes. Prompto's eyes lingered on it as he approached. The room wasn't by any means small, but the silence stretched thick and as it was just the two of them in there with the door closed, Prompto suddenly felt trapped.

Regis leaned back on his chair and gestured to the armchair in the corner. "Please, sit."

Prompto shook his head. He didn't think he'd be able to sit. His nerves were on fire, his heart racing. If he sat, he wouldn't be able to keep still. "No, thank you. I'm okay."

Regis eyes him curiously but nodded. "As you wish… So, what brings you here? It's-" He looked at the clock on the wall above the door. Half past two in the morning. "-rather late… Bad dream, perhaps?"

Prompto had to suppress a shiver at how those eyes bore into his own, unknowingly setting him on fire. He closed them tightly, lest he run out of courage. Prompto's hands had balled into fists at his sides, nails biting into the pale skin of his palms as he quickly and ineloquently responded with, "I-I want you to have sex with me!"

The silence was expected but it was deafening, and the lack of a response for such a long period of time made Prompto want to squirm, sweat forming on his skin- but he held fast. He counted down the seconds as they drifted by, one by one, eyes refusing to open and look Regis in the face. When the rebuttal came, he was ready.

"…Prompto-"

"No, I know. You're like- _fifty_. I get it. I totally get it. It's weird. But, Regis- I mean- Mr. Caelum, I can't _help_ it!" He opened his eyes, blinking at the ground. He still couldn't do it. He couldn't see what face Regis had. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, wincing as he forced his hands to relax. Licking his lips, he continued, "I want this so _badly_ , all of a sudden. More than I've ever wanted _anything_. Even more than _Gladio_ , if you can believe it! Well- actually- I've never told you about my crush on Gladio, so you probably didn't know about it."

"Prompto-" A little louder, but still quiet compared to the jumbled mess of sentences falling from the blonde's lips that grew more frantic with each breath. A little firmer. Still, Prompto persisted.

"Hell, you're probably straight as ever. You helped _create_ Noctis after all, But- _Gods_ , these _dreams_. I-I've been having these crazy, _impossible_ dreams. And in them, you- you…" His confidence faltered here, as he prepared to speak the most intimate parts of his thoughts. His face felt hot and he knew he had to be blushing furiously. He hoped Regis didn't think he looked stupid. He wanted Regis to look at him properly. Not as Noctis' best friend, but as a man. A potential sexual partner. He wanted it so badly and the thought of rejection, the very real reality of what exactly he was confessing, if Regis were to say no, would ruin him. He took in a shaky breath and held himself. He had to force his foot to stop tapping along the carpet.

"You touched me, kissed me… You've fucked me so many times, I can't _unsee_ you like that… I'm always wondering what it would feel like to have you all over me, and I- Gods, Mr. Caelum, I know I'm rambling and I'm being selfish and I'm not making one bit of sense, but-"

" _Prompto._ " This time the man's words held authority and weight, breaking through the haze. Prompto immediately stiffened, jumping at the suddenness of them. "…Look at me, please." Hesitantly, Prompto did so, lifting his gaze from his own two feet to peer into endless, pale greens. The look Regis was giving him was firm but steady, his emotions unreadable. Prompto didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it. He felt an acute shame begin to bubble up the longer they stared at one another. Finally, after what felt like far too long, Regis nodded towards the armchair across the room. "…Sit. Please. Clearly, there is much to talk about…"

Prompto nodded and turned, feeling the man's stare hot on his back until he turned once more and sat, facing Noctis' dad. He couldn't relax. He sat ramrod straight, hands bunched and wringing in his lap as his right leg began to bounce restlessly. Regis, on the other hand, looked as calm as can be. He sat in his office chair, leaned back so that his head rested along the back of it. With his elbows on the armrests, his fingers threaded together. His expression was even. Patient. Perhaps even understanding. It was a very 'fatherly' look, and _fuck_ Prompto wasn't _nearly_ as ashamed as he should be to admit to himself that it turned him on.

"Prompto… How long have you felt this way?"

Prompto bushed. It was hard to hold his gaze. "…A few months now…?"

"Forgive me for needing to ask, but unfortunately I have not paid enough attention to what Noctis has said about you until now… How old are you?"

"E-Eighteen, Sir…", he admitted, quietly. Was that _bad_? Was that _good_? The blonde had no tells as to the answer.

For a while Regis was silent, and then, "…Prompto… How far do your sexual experiences go? …Other than these dreams, of course."

Finally, Prompto looked away, unable to admit his lack of experience confidently. "…N-none, aside f-from getting myself off…"

Regis nodded. "…How about relationships? Dating, even? …Have you ever been kissed?"

"…N-no, Sir…"

Regis sat up a bit and sighed, brows furrowing. "Prompto…" His tone was firm yet understanding, every bit fatherly and authoritative. Prompto couldn't help but feel like a scolded child. Like he was in a family therapy session. It made him feel small. Like he didn't know what he really wanted. But he _did_ know. He knew what he wanted more clearly and vividly than he ever thought possible. "…You're very young, and very inexperienced… Are you absolutely sure that you want to share all those 'firsts' with an old man like me…? What makes you so sure that this is truly what you want for yourself?"

Prompto frowned. "I… I'm not sure, to be honest… I… I just know that I want to try… and I want to try it with _you_ …!"

Regis sat up a little straighter and sighed. "Prompto… You realize the weight your invitation holds, correct? You realize the consequences that would come if Noctis finds out about it?" He watched as Prompto perked up, looking at him clearly again.

The blonde nodded, seemingly sure of himself despite the possible repercussions. "I can keep a secret, Mr. Caelum! I swear! A-As long as you can! As long as I need to!"

Another sigh. "… _Aside_ from that, you must also realize as well that I cannot provide you with anything… _further_ … than the physical intimacy that you are requesting of me…"

Prompto sat up straighter in his seat, leaning forward with his fingers gripping the cushion beneath him. A hopeful glint sparkled in his eyes and his heart fluttered in his chest. "Does this mean you'll do it?!"

Regis raised a hand, silencing him without a word. He frowned at the way the blonde slouched afterwards, making himself smaller, as if he was being scolded. In reality, he was far from it. Noctis' father looked the blonde over, looking at him for the first time with new eyes and a different perspective. The boy was young, and his skin was soft and youthful, smattered with freckles that painted him beautifully. He was thin, his limbs long. He looked frail and delicate, like the lightest touch might break him. Oddly enough, the though stirred a warmth in Regis. He took in the boy's fluffy, untamed yet perfectly styled blonde hair and wondered with a mild interest how it would feel to run his fingers through it. To feel that warm skin melt and shiver as his fingers travelled lower, down the notches of his spine. Prompto's eyes were gorgeous and vibrant. It would be easy to get lost in them, and those soft, pink lips would look delightful wrapped around his cock, he was sure of it.

Still, he hesitated. This was no matter that he could dive into head-first. He needed to think about it. There were lots of risks involved with getting himself into this sort of thing. And as a good role model, he wouldn't agree without ruminating over all possible outcomes.

"…I cannot give you a _relationship_ , Prompto… I'm a busy man. Very likely, these tristes would be few and far between… We won't be able to converse outside of a strictly platonic 'friend's father-and-son's friend' relationship, nor will I be able to exchange contact information with you... We cannot go out in public. We won't even be able to leave this very room… I can't be there for you when you are alone and I cannot help you through your struggles… I understand your feelings, Prompto. You have urges, and desires, and they're perfectly natural and understandable, even if it _is_ rather odd that those feeling and urges have been centered around _me_ … But… It is my hope for you that, _if_ I agree to do this, you move on afterwards. You find yourself someone who can treat you right and give you everything I can't… Can you agree to that?"

Prompto nodded. Oh, _yes_. He'd agree to anything and everything Regis wanted. He could have _everything_ , and Prompto would give it to him without hesitation. He _wanted_ to. Even if it wouldn't last forever. Even if it was nothing like what he truly wanted from the man. He wanted everything Regis could provide. "Yes. O-Of course!"

Prompto waited on pins and needles as Regis sat back once more, eyes on him but also distant; lost in thought. "…Allow me some time to think this over… I have much to ruminate on…"

"Um- w-when will you, you know, have an answer?" As Regis had said, it was hard to track down the man. Noctis' father was successful and busy, always in the midst of unending work and future endeavors. Not to mention Prompto also went to school five days a week, and his parents only allowed him over if his grades were acceptable. That left only two days a week, if even that, that they would see each other.

"…Give me a week. If I agree to this, we will figure it out from there… Does that sound adequate?"

Prompto nodded furiously and smiled, relaxing most of the tension from his shoulders. He wasn't in the clear just yet, but he felt hopeful. Just the fact that the older man hadn't turned him down immediately spoke volumes. "Yeah, totally!"

The blonde's smile was infectious, and Regis soon found himself smiling as well. He stood up, motioning towards the door. "You'd better leave now… Wouldn't want Noctis to wake and find you gone, would you?" Prompto hopped out of the armchair and shook his head. No, that would _not_ be good. Regis followed him on his way out, trailing close behind. He leaned on the door frame, watching Prompto take a few steps down the hall. When the blonde turned around to meet his eyes, he smiled. "See you soon, Prompto… Goodnight." Prompto blushed, and even in the darkness of the hallway, it was beautiful. The older man couldn't help but tack on a sultry, "Sweet dreams", if only just to see Prompto bite his lip with desire.

Yes, he had much to ruminate on, indeed...


	2. Chapter 2

A week, later, Prompto found himself getting out of the limo and walking up to the Caelums' mansion with sweaty palms and a racing heart.

Today was the day.

The day Regis was going to give him the answer to his request, unbeknownst to Noctis, who thought that today was going to be a late-night gaming session. For the most part, Noctis was right. It wasn't as if Prompto _wasn't_ going to play video games. Of course he would! It just wasn't at _all_ the reason he truly wanted to come over… No, that reason probably wouldn't be home until the sun was well past view and the stars were shining brightly outside the windows… unfortunately.

' _If I'm lucky…'_ , Prompto thought bitterly, ' _There was always the possibility that Regis simply won't show his face at all and dodge me entirely as a makeshift way of saying that we probably shouldn't speak or look at each other anymore…_ '

Although, deep down, Prompto knew that wouldn't happen. Regis wasn't the type of person to just disappear and run away from his problems. He would be there. But Prompto didn't know which thought made him the most anxious, lately.

The week had gone by so terribly and frustratingly slow, the blonde thought he would go _mad_ from it before now. Sleeping at night had become difficult if not entirely impossible, and he'd often end up just lying in bed half the night, thinking up ways that Regis would shame him for his sinful, lustful longing and tell him he was never allowed to see Noctis again. Most times, those lustful thoughts had him painfully hard and horny until he eventually ended up touching himself to thoughts of the man anyways, despite the way his stomach seemed to knot up. It was only a temporary relief, and when his breathing slowed and the cum turned cold on his fingers, he felt ashamed and empty... And still so, _so_ helplessly desperate and lost.

Every morning when he woke up, he'd expect some form of text or voicemail from Noctis saying they couldn't be friends anymore because his father wouldn't allow it. Prompto's eyes would fly open in the mornings and when he'd grab for his phone and turn on the screen, the empty inbox would do nothing to calm his racing heart and trembling fingers, even though it should have. If it wasn't going to happen that day, it would happen the next. He was sure of it. It was always in the back of Prompto's mind, trying to gather his attention at the worst of times- during important tests, in the middle of lunch, ruining his appetite- and any time he saw Noctis walking towards him from down a crowded hallway. Whenever their eyes met, he would become tongue-tied and his palms would become sweaty. ' _It's going to come now. This time, for sure. Here it comes…_ ', he would think to himself and do his best not to bolt in the opposite direction.

His days were spent in a whirlwind of mixed and rapidly-changing emotions. Half the time he was lost daydreaming about Regis taking him, and the other half of his time was spent regretting ever saying anything to the man in the first place. It was all very confusing and tormenting, so he was happy to finally be able to put an end to it soon… He hoped.

"Hey, Gladio.", Prompto greeted the bodyguard as usual and his voice did not squeak _at all_ , mind you... Nope. Not one bit. And if anyone told you otherwise, they were lying.

Gladiolus was sitting in his usual booth, reading over a magazine boredly until the blonde appeared. But as soon as he noticed Prompto walk up, his face lit up and he stood, leaning on the counter casually with his arms crossed along the countertop. The plexiglass between the two men did nothing to hide the brightness of those teasing amber eyes.

Gladiolus was another anomaly, recently. Prompto hadn't forgotten about him. Not one bit. The older, larger man still made his knees feel weak and his heart feel like it was housing a thousand tiny butterflies. He still tripped over his words around him. They hadn't spoken since the Saturday prior, but it always felt as if they had seen each other just yesterday. It was easy to pick up where they left off. Throughout the past few weeks Gladiolus had even began walking him to Noctis' front door more and more often. They'd make small talk and he'd flash that stupidly perfect grin in Prompto's direction and sometimes Prompto even suspected Gladiolus to be flirting. Well- in a very obvious-yet-unobvious _Gladiolus_ sort of way… Which, Gods, made _no_ sense whatsoever but it never failed to warm his face and make him feel light on his feet. He hoped that it wasn't all in his head. Too much had been happening exclusively in his head lately.

"Hey, Squirt.", Gladiolus called, looking up at the blonde brightly from under thick brows. "Seeing the ice princess again today?"

Prompto tried and failed not to fumble his I.D. out of his wallet but, of course, the man in front of him was just far too gorgeous and captivating to pay attention to what his hands were doing. He slid the I.D. across the countertop in a movement that was much too swift and jerky, giving off his nervousness for today as if he were broadcasting it with a megaphone. Inwardly, he cringed. "Y-yup!"

Gladiolus merely smiled at the blonde's awkwardness and pushed back a strand of deep brown hair that fell into his eyes. He pretended to look over the I.D. like he always did before pushing it back through the plexiglass barrier and into Prompto's hand. Amber eyes met sky blues with a sultry and a lazy smirk. "…Allow me to escort you to the door again?"

Prompto nodded with a small, timid smile. "Uh- yeah! Sure. Like usual, right?", he teased.

Gladiolus smiled at him as he straightened, running his hands through his hair and pulling it back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. "Right."

The guard pressed the button that would open the gate and exited his little box, sidling up next to the blonde as they began walking side by side. The winding driveway that led to the mansion never got any shorter and the view was always the same, so when a comfortable silence fell between them for the better part of the walk, Prompto didn't mind. It allowed him to focus on the simple task of putting one foot in front of the other instead of the day that laid ahead of him and the mindless task of counting his footsteps was a breath of fresh air in this hell-like week he had had.

"You've been coming over a lot more often lately… Miss me that much?", Gladiolus teased, giving the blonde a gentle jab of his elbow and a cocky wink.

And just like that, Prompto's heart was alight with those little butterflies. He laughed, rubbing his arm at the place the man jabbed him. It didn't hurt, but it gave him something to do with his hands. Which was nice, because now Gladiolus was walking even closer next to him and he didn't want to accidentally reach for his hand to hold. Knowing himself and his luck, it just might have happened. "You know it!", Prompto played along. "The truth is, I only come so often just for you, Big Guy."

Gladiolus smiled and casually placed his hands in his pocket at they began walking up the stairs to Noctis' front door. "You know… If you gave me your number, you wouldn't have to wait until these little walks to talk with me…"

Prompto's face lit up in a heavy blush as he stared up at him as if he was a deer caught in headlights, mouth falling open dumbly. ' _Is this real life?! Is this really happening?! Holy shit… It is. He just said that.'_ "Y-Yeah?" Still _no_ squeak in his voice. _Nope_. He was doing perfectly fine!

"Yeah…" Gladiolus leaned against the door frame, looking Prompto over fondly with a thick eyebrow arched. "So… Gonna give it to me?" There was a suave confidence in his voice and Prompto was pulled into it easily and without objection. In a matter of seconds, the world fell away and all there was, was Gladiolus. Propped up like some nineties high school romcom love interest. And _gods_ , it was working…

The blonde watched with large eyes as a phone was pulled from Gladiolus' pocket and handed to him. The screen was already showing an entry for him to put in his contact information. He stared at it for a long time, taking in the reality of the situation, before kicking his brain back into action. "O-Oh! Yeah!" He took the phone and typed in his name and number. When he handed Gladiolus his phone back, the brunette smiled.

' _Holy shit… Noctis isn't going to believe it!_ '

"Thanks. My turn now." Gladiolus pocketed his own phone before extending his hand, palm up, wordlessly requesting for Prompto's. The blonde fumbled around in all his pockets for a bit before finally remembering which one contained his phone. With a timid smile, he offered it to him. It took Gladiolus half the time it took Prompto to put in his information, and he returned the electronic with another wink. "There you go. Saved… Well, I gotta get back to work… Text me some time, yeah?"

"O-of course!", Prompto replied honestly, and his smile could have overpowered the sun with how bright it was. Gladiolus ruffled the boy's hair teasingly before pushing off the doorframe and leaving. Prompto just stood there and watched him walk off, leaning on the door and clutching the phone to his chest. _'Shit, now I really need lessons in sex if I don't want to fuck this up…'_ With one last, lingering look and a nibble to his lower lip, Prompto let himself into Noctis' house.

…

"Dude- you are _not_ going to _believe_ what happened to me today!"

"Ummmm…. You got an 'A' on that math final?", Noctis replied lamely. But on his part, he wasn't exactly too interested in what Prompto had to say. They were waist-deep in digital zombies. Their faces were both focused on the large television screen in front of them as they sat on the couch and tried their best to get through the next wave. It was a miracle that they had lasted _this_ long, really. The game had just come out the previous night and so they had absolutely no idea what they were doing. Whatever that _was_ though, it seemed to be working because they were currently going into their fiftieth round of hoards.

Prompto rolled his eyes. "Wrong." With a sly smirk, he took the break between the last round and the upcoming one to gather his phone from his pocket and toss it to Noctis. "See for yourself.", he offered, smugly.

Noctis turned on the screen and blinked down at the number and name the contact showed. "Beefcake?" He laughed before tossing the phone back into his friend's lap. "Who the fuck is that?"

Prompto gawked at his phone screen momentarily. He hadn't even looked to see what Gladiolus had typed in. Eventually, he brushed off the surprise and just smirked at the flirtatious title the older man had given himself. Then, he repocketed his phone. "Gladio, that's who."

The next hoard approached them from all sides, drawing their attention momentarily. Then, between gunfire and the groans of the undead Noctis said, "Knew it. Told ya he likes you…" They sat through a few minutes of silence apart from their grunts of distress, shouted commands, and the clicking of buttons on their controllers before Noctis spoke up again when it was safe. "…So, have you texted him yet?"

Prompto flushed and scowled at the television screen. "…No."

Noctis spared him a disbelieving side eye. "No…?! Why the fuck not?! You've been dreaming of this for- like- _ever_! As soon as my dad hired him, probably."

Prompto groaned and slumped. "I _know,_ but _-_ I'm gonna wait a few days. I don't want to seem desperate… you know?"

In reality, texting Gladiolus was in the very back of his mind today, no matter how excited he was over it. It was an exciting and unexpected development and he was _definitely_ going to text the guard at some point. But here it was, already almost eight o'clock at night, and still no sign of Regis. He couldn't ask Noctis about it. That would just be downright _weird_... right? So there was no real way of telling if Noctis' dad was even going to make an appearance tonight at all. And with every passing hour, the level of distress Prompto was holding internally was growing higher and higher. Video games were a great distraction. Worrying about the character he was playing and working tirelessly to prevent that character's death was doing well enough so far, but it wouldn't be a lasting distraction for long. How could he even think about texting Gladiolus at a time like this?

"But you _are_ desperate, Prom.", Noctis shot back with a quiet snicker. Prompto extended his leg across the couch to kick him. Noctis merely laughed before righting himself again. "He's _clearly_ thirsty for you, Prom. Drink him up already before I go insane! I swear, if I have to sit through one more rant about how perfect his _ass_ is, I'm gonna-"

"Dinner's served."

Ignis' crisp, accented voice rang throughout the large living room then, fighting for dominance over the symphony of gunshots and monsters dying that the television was producing. Like an angel sent from the Astrals themselves, he singlehandedly wiped all previous conversation off the table and replaced it with another small distraction for Prompto. The cook's food was award-winning quality in the blonde's opinion, and he looked forward to it immensely.

The previous conversation was swiftly forgotten and the two boys immediately stopped their button-mashing in lieu to Ignis' cooking. Twin controllers were dropped to the floor without a care and two sets of feet padded through the kitchen where the mouth-watering smells of food fit for a king were exuding from. Ignis smiled towards them as the boys' eyes took in everything he had made sitting along the kitchen counter and stovetop. "Beef wellington is the star of tonight's main course.", Ignis pointed out.

Prompto's stomach growled so loudly that Noctis outright laughed and Ignis had to hold in a chuckle. "Oh my Gods, Iggy, marry me?", Prompto pleaded, hovering around the man as he began carrying a tray of the beef wellingtons toward the dining room where dinner would be served. The man was adamant about table manners, which meant no dinner would be served at the couch.

"I'm flattered Prompto, but I have to politely decline..." Ignis deflected easily, used to Prompto's many exclamations of love throughout the years. "Now, please move aside so I can walk properly or else you're going to make me drop them… And if I drop them, it's cereal for dinner for the both of you."

"I'll carry in the potatoes!", Noctis called, following Ignis with another large tray. This one contained baked and seasoned chops of potatoes with butter and sour cream in little bowls on the side.

"Then I'll get-" Prompto looked around before smiling at a bowl of lettuce and diced vegetables. "-the salad!" Noctis' groan could be heard from the next room and Prompto laughed at it before following their path into the adjoining dining room. "Oh Noct, you're so predictable! You-"

He stopped in his tracks and nearly dropped the glass bowl of greens all over the floor when he noticed a familiar face already sitting at the table. Instantly upon his entry, their eyes met, and Prompto's heart stuttered and he forgot how to breathe.

"Dad!" Noctis set down his tray of potatoes and practically ran towards his father, throwing his arms around the man's neck in a tight hug.

Regis smiled and held his son closely as their hug lasted for quite a while. "Hello, Noctis." It was obvious that the boy probably hadn't seen his father for at least a week.

"I didn't think you'd be here for dinner!", the smaller Caelum exclaimed happily into Regis' shoulder.

Regis' pale eyes continued to stare directly into Prompto's, he replied, "Yes. I have… _previous engagements_ … that I must attend later today." The blonde's fingers gripped the glass bowl in his hands tighter, not missing the implications of those words. "So, I decided to take off early as a trade."

Even after Noctis detached himself from his father and took his seat at the table, Prompto was still standing there, holding the bowl of salad and staring dumbly at Regis as if he was star-struck; petrified and turned to stone.

There Regis was, after a full week of nothing, and Prompto's mouth went dry at the sight of him alone. Sitting there, dressed ornately in one of his nice business suits, with his salt-and-pepper hair stylishly slicked back. Those pale green eyes pierced his heart as they bore into him, and when Prompto finally did force his legs to move, he was going the opposite direction of forward, and almost backed up into Ignis, who was bringing in another plate of food.

"Prompto, are you alright?", Regis asked. His voice was concerned but his eyes were betraying an uncharacteristic humor that only Prompto could see. Or maybe he was simply just seeing things? In any case, the blonde's cheeks flushed heavily and moved to sit into the first chair that he could find.

"Um- Y-yeah! Sorry..." Now three sets of eyes were on him and he felt like he might just die. Stupidly, he realized he was still holding the bowl of salad and he set it on the table gracelessly without another word.

"Wierdo…", was all Noctis had to say on the situation, and he brushed his friend's awkwardness away with a simple roll of his eyes. And in the next moment he was talking animatedly about their video gaming session. Ignis wordlessly divvied out everyone's portions with a smile at how lively the little Caelum was behaving. Normally, Noctis was indifferent about everything and anything, rarely showing more emotion aside from a smirk or snarky remark. The only exceptions were when he was hanging out with Prompto or when he got to see his father. It was a nice change for the cook, so he took his time with the simple task and listened in, as did Prompto.

Prompto ate his food silently as he stared at the two men across the table. Regis's full attention went to his son, naturally. It was overtly obvious that he had _no_ clue what Noctis was talking about. Zombies, trials, power-ups, weapon types- they all flew right over his head. He was far too old to be able to follow or be remotely interested in those type of games, but he listened quietly, nodding and smiling when it was warranted. In a blink of an eye, it seemed like dinner was over. Everyone was pleasantly full and sated, sitting in their chairs with full stomachs.

"I'll put away the leftovers and do the dishes before I call it a night.", Ignis offered, and moved to rise from his seat.

"You'll do no such thing." Regis commanded calmly, looking to the bespectacled man with a small smile. "You do much for us, Ignis. Far more than you should. Please, go on home. I'll handle all of this tonight."

Ignis' brows rose. "Are you certain…? It's no trouble."

With a wave of his hand, Regis stood by his choice. "I assure you, a few dishes won't kill this old man."

They both shared a chuckle and Ignis drew a long sigh before nodded and standing. "Then I suppose I have no choice but to concede. Many thanks… Goodbye Noctis, Prompto. I suppose I will be seeing the two of you first thing in the morning for breakfast?"

Prompto smiled. "Well- you'll at least see _me_ bright and early. Noctis will be dead to the world, like always."

Noctis shrugged. "Sleep loves me too much."

Ignis nodded with a smile before gathering his coat and bidding them all farewell. When he disappeared through the front door, Regis began setting to work on clearing the plates. Noctis hopped out of his chair with a smile. "Ready for more zombies, Prom?"

Prompto bit his lip as Regis stepped close, gathering his plate. He smelled nice. Like aftershave and cologne and something else he couldn't quite place. Their eyes locked and then Regis disappeared into the kitchen behind him. The gaze was like lightening, zipping down his spine before turning into the all too familiar lust that had been taking him over for the longest. That look had to mean something, right? Was it a sign? Was Regis trying to wordlessly tell him to follow? "A-actually, I think I'll help with the dishes."

Noctis's brows rose and he gave Prompto an incredulous look. "…Really?"

Prompto shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant and not like his heart was beating wildly in his chest, rising to his feet. "Yeah. I know I'm a guest, but it's the polite thing to do. It won't take long. I'll be quick. Promise."

Noctis crinkled his nose. "Okay, if you want… I'll be in the living room."

The blonde was thankful for his friend's laziness. He took a moment to steady himself before padding into the kitchen, peering up at Regis through blonde fringe. When Regis turned to look at him questioningly, his steps faltered and he began wringing his hands. "U-um… care for some help?"

Regis looked him over silently before nodding. "If you'd like, Prompto., be my guest."

Prompto walked around the counter and took his place next to Regis in front of the sink where the man had already in the middle of washing. Plans were all well and good, but real life was another story and in real life Prompto always seemed to fumble. And now, his words were caught in his throat, giving the swirling words in his mind no outlet. Every time he wanted to start, he'd open his mouth before losing all confidence and biting his tongue. Every now and again, Regis would cut him a sideways glance, silently questioning his strange actions, and Prompto's face would grow hot and he'd be unable to think of anything more than just Regis' name.

"Prompto..." His name was carefully crafted, weighing heavily in the shared silence between them. The tone held authority; every bit the voice of a powerful fatherly figure and business head Regis was known to be, and Prompto was almost ashamed of what that tone was doing to him already. They were close enough that their arms almost brushed.

Prompto shifted his weight between his feet and nervously began biting his lower lip. "Y-Yeah?" Compared to Regis' sure, deep tone, Prompto's voice came out as barely more than a squeaky whisper. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Noctis' father turn his head towards him, could feel those eyes roam over him curiously again, and he bit his lips harder. He was blushing. He knew he was blushing, and it mortified him to be so embarrassed and shy under the slightest look. He didn't want to be, though. He wanted to be better. Confident.

Prompto finished washing the plate in his hands. As he passed it to Regis their fingers brushed and he couldn't help but jump, stupidly, dropping the freshly cleaned plate back into the soapy water with a loud ' _thunk!_ '. Mortified, the blonde fumbled, gathering and redropping the dish several times.

Regis frowned. "…Are you alright?"

Prompto's brows furrowed as that blush spread down to his neck and chest. "Of course!", he replied, thankfully much more evenly than his previous response, but still far too hurried. Too rushed from the mixture of mortification and nervousness. Trying his best to pretend as though he didn't just look like an absolute fucking idiot in front of the man he considered practically perfect, Prompto handed Regis the plate once more. This time, when Regis took the dish, their fingers adamantly didn't touch.

"Tonight... I expect you to come to my study."

Prompto's head snapped over to look at Regis. To his frustration and disappointment, the man kept looking towards the dish he was drying a dutifully putting away instead of him. "Does this mean you-", he tried to question, but was cut short.

"Two in the morning, sharp... And don't be late."

Prompto's eyes widened as he stared up at the man. A smile began threatening to twist his lips upwards, but he tried to hold it in. This might not be what he wants it to be. This might also be rejection. He had to know. He needed to know. Being left, suspended in the dark with no clear sign of which direction to go, had been so, so maddening. Regis could give him _some_ form of a small hint, couldn't he? Just _one_? "Okay, I will! I promise! But… does this mean you-"

"This isn't my way of answering, Prompto." Noctis' father answered quickly. He looked around the space warily before pale eyes gazed into ocean blues. "…My answer will come later. I'm merely stating that my mind has been made up and if you care to know what answer I have for you, it will be spoken there and nowhere else." They stared at each other a long while, and Prompto could have swore his heart had failed to beat the entire time. "I refuse to talk about such things here… Understand?"

Without hesitation, Prompto nodded enthusiastically until he thought he might go dizzy from it. "Absolutely! I understand completely!"

To this, the smallest of smirks graced Regis' features. He quirked his head towards the living room. "Go on, then. Noctis is waiting… It'll seem suspicious if you volunteer to clean up after a meal with this old man…" Prompto wanted to argue but closed his mouth shortly after it opened. He knew Regis was right. Overtly cautious, but right all the same. Besides, Noctis had been waiting for his friend to return long enough.

"Okay…" He unceremoniously swiped his wet hands along his jeans before stepping away. "…See you at two?"

Regis nodded, and that smirk growing into a small smile. "…At two..."

…

This was bullshit. Absolute bullshit. Just the worst possible luck he could ever have.

For probably the thousandth time since he met back up with Noctis to continue their gaming session, Prompto's eyes darted towards the clock on the wall. It was 1:30am and it seemed as though Noctis was nowhere near the normal state of drowsiness that normally encompassed him long before. The boy was still sitting on the opposite end of the couch, eyes wide as he focused on the multitude of zombies that bombarded the flatscreen. Prompto had given up long ago. His mind had kept drifting off, wondering and hoping on what Regis' answer would be. He kept thinking about the possible outcomes and the multiple outcomes his brain worked up for him had his stomach in knots and his hands unable to keep up with the enemies in the game. Eventually, after causing the two of them to lose continuously, he had bowed out in favor of laying around and wallowing.

Time was ticking by, and with every second that passed, he was growing more and more restless. He held one of Noctis' pillows to his chest tightly as he glared at his friend from his spot on the couch. As if Noctis was the bane of every ounce of troubles in his life. And at this point in time, he might as well rightfully be.

"Dude… Oh my Gods… It's almost two in the morning… Can we sleep now?"

Noctis rolled his eyes, dutifully ignoring the irritation in his friend's normally chipper voice. "Why sleep?! I've made it to my eighty-fifth round! I think I can make it to the one hundredth mark!" Prompto outright groaned, sliding off the couch and onto the floor. "Why don't you text your _boyfriend_?"

Prompto rolled his eyes. Thankfully, the darkness of the living room hid his blush in case the pillow wasn't doing a good enough job. "He's not my boyfriend or anything… we just exchanged numbers, idiot."

"Have you texted him yet?"

"No, Noctis, it's like- two in the fucking morning. Why would I text him?" To be honest, he actually probably should have. Maybe then he'd have something to distract himself from looking at the clock for half the night.

He watched Noctis shrug before whining and mashing the buttons on his controller like his life depended on it. "Shit! I'm almost out of ammo!" It was a short and dismal fight. Noctis became surrounded by the zombies and they downed him in a mere few seconds before he could gather more ammunition. When the 'Game Over' screen appeared, mocking his hard efforts, Noctis grimaced. "Well, fuck…" With a little huff, he collected a few pillows of his own. "Alright… I guess we can sleep now…"

Prompto tried not to outright grin and bolt upstairs like a madman. With a false apologetic frown, he scooped up a few of his own things and began following the boy to his room. "Sorry, Dude… You win some you lose some?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm gonna win tomorrow for sure! You're gonna help too, right?"

"Duh."

They settled into bed and Prompto rolled over, pretending to try to sleep and listening carefully and restlessly for signs that Noctis was falling into sleep. Every few minutes, he'd pull his phone out from beneath the blankets to see what time it was. With only five minutes to spare, the quiet but undeniable sounds of Noctis' little snores could be heard and it took everything Prompto had in him not to absolutely jump out of bed and down the hall. Instead, he slid out from beneath the blankets as silently as possible and tiptoed into the adjoining bathroom to look himself over.

Gods, he looked dumb. Disheveled, lazy bed-head, a faded t-shirt, and flannel pajama pants. Licking his lips, he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to make something out of the mess, but eventually gave up. For a brief moment, he wondered if he should change into a pair of jeans instead of his pajamas, but ultimately decided against that was well. He'd look to desperate. Too eager.

' _Too honest_ …'

He padded back through the bedroom on bare feet, slowly and as quietly as possible until he was outside and shutting the door with a gentle ' _click_ '. It was even darker in the hallways than in Noctis' room where he was aided by the light of a television and a digital alarm clock, but thankfully there would be no need to fumble. Prompto's heart stuttered as, down the hall, a sliver or warm, yellow light could be seen over the floor and up the opposite wall from Regis' study. The door was cracked ever so slightly.

He stared at it for a moment and swallowed back his nerves. It seemed like each step he took was slower than the last. His hand slid and felt along the wall as he crept closer. It was deathly silent in the house at this hour without the housekeeping staff buzzing around and Prompto couldn't help but feel like the slightest noise would ring all too loud in the narrow space. When he finally got close enough to the study that he could touch the doorframe, he held his breath and peeked inside, tentatively.

Regis was sitting at his desk just the same as Prompto remembered seeing last time. Despite the late time of the night, Regis was still dressed to the nines in one of his suits as if it was merely mid-afternoon at the office. Other than the small wisps of bangs that tried to slip from his immaculately styled hair he looked well put-together and perfect. Prompto took in his slouched figure and tired eyes that remained focused on the paperwork in front of him.

One hand supported Regis' head, pressing into his temples as he concentrated while the other held onto a small glass of what seemed like alcohol by the rim of the glass idly, prepared to take a sip. Prompto blinked owlishly as Regis did just that. He raised the glass to his lips, ice clinking, and when his head upturned and his adams apple bobbed with his swallow, he licked his lips. Regis sat his drink down and before Prompto was prepared, the older man looked straight at him.

Regis held the remnants of his sip of alcohol on his tongue for a moment at he found himself suddenly staring into eyes that reminded him of the clear waters of the Quay. There Prompto was, with his delicate, pale, freckled skin illuminated by the sliver of light the open door provided, looking straight at him like a cornered rabbit. Regis' brows raised just a tad as the boy jumped at the eye contact and seemed to almost shrink away. It was evident that he was nervous and had every reason to be. Still, Regis had to stop himself from smiling.

It wasn't every day some teenager barged into his study and requested sex from him… It wasn't every _other_ day, either… Okay, _never_ , really… It just simply… wasn't done. On all accounts, he found it rather flattering. He was coming into his fifties, yet someone still seemed to find him attractive. He didn't expect that person to be his son's best friend, of course. But Prompto was… a _problem_ , to put it short and sweet. Partially because of his age and status in relationship to his son. That would always linger in the back of his mind as a red flag no matter who you were. But mostly, if he was being honest, in how Prompto affected him as of late.

When Regis first began turning over the proposition in his mind after that first night, he was adamant on rejecting the blonde. He was going to give himself a week to figure out how to let Prompto down gently. But then he had the strangest dreams. He could in no way remember them afterwards, which was a shame. But every time he awoke he could sense blue-violet eyes watching him. Or the tail end of a quirky laugh in his ears. Sometimes he'd feel the ghost remnants of fingers dancing along his skin or a warmth on his lips. And every time afterwards he just felt… lost. Multiple times a night, he'd wake up from these dreams tired but searching for something in the dark that wasn't there anymore. Eventually, he'd give up on sleep entirely and just _imagine_ … If he couldn't remember the dreams, he'd create his own.

He began entertaining the thought of actually indulging in Prompto's strange and inappropriate request. What would it be like to kiss those inexperienced lips? To lap and nip along sensitive, freckled skin and leave marks in unseemly places that only he'd know about? How would Prompto sound as his hands pulled him along, drowning him in a pleasure he hadn't yet experienced? The myriad of sounds he'd make? The way those eyes would look at him while he did so?

Not too long into this thinking and Regis had found himself painfully hard and inwardly frustrated over what he was allowing himself to imagine. In the following days, and with no small amount of guilt, Regis began to realize that he was just as interested in teaching Prompto about sex as the young blonde was interested in experiencing it with him.

Putting on his best business face, Regis swallowed down the remnants of his alcohol before calling out, "Prompto, is that you?" There was no response, but the Caelum could still clearly see the nervous blonde looking through the crack and staring at him. Regis set down his glass and looked to the small clock on the wall. "Right on time. How punctual... Come on in." He watched as Prompto pulled the door open just wide enough for him to slip inside before closing it behind himself quietly, eyes downcast and hands bunching in the end of his shirttail. Regis could read the nervousness off of him like an open book. "Come here." Happy to have some direction, the blonde nodded tersely and did so, taking a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of Regis' desk. He studied the blush on Prompto's face carefully, settling into his chair until he was comfortable. There was a long talk ahead of them, and a serious one at that.

"S-So… Um… W-What's your decision…?" Prompto fumbled rather boldly, considering the circumstances, wiping his sweaty hands on his pajama pants as he shifted the weight between his feet and blinked between Regis and the floor nervously. From here, he could smell the feint scent of Regis' cologne and it had Prompto's heart beating just a bit faster. He wanted to be closer. To have those lips anywhere he could get them. ' _Please say yes… Please say yes… Please say yes…_ ', he repeated in his mind like a mantra as he kept waiting, seemingly forever, for the man in front of him to speak.

Regis stared at him for a long while before starting, purposefully taking his time and watching the blonde squirm. "Look at me, Prompto." Timidly, bright blue eyes flickered up to meet his face and stayed there. They reminded him a bit of Noctis; how shy and unsure he used to be as a small child about everything until he started school and met Prompto. Regis' face remained purposefully impassive and calculating as he searched the younger man's features. "I'm going to ask you one last time… What you've requested of me is serious… Are you absolutely sure you want this?" Because as much as Regis had warmed up to the idea and admitted that he wanted it, in the end this was all up to Prompto.

The nod of that freckled face, blonde hair bouncing with the action, was almost immediate and entirely excessive. Prompto licked his lips before adding on, "Absolutely! I-I've thought about this- a lot. I want this. I want you to teach me everything you know. I- I want to…" He looked away, biting his lower lip, and the earnestness in the blonde's actions stirred something possessive n Regis. He shifted into a more comfortable sitting position discreetly as he listened on. "…give you my first time." Regis took the words in. Eventually he nodded before reaching for his scotch and taking another deep, languid sip. "So… What's your answer…?", Prompto tried once more, this time more confidently since he had aired out his own wants and desires to the older man.

Regis set his glass down, fingers still idly resting along the glass rim. "…I accept." Already, he could see those sharp, blonde eyebrows raising and an excited smile forming on those freckled features. And even though the look made him want to smile, before it could fully form he pressed on, voice serious and level, commanding silence without outwardly asking for it. " _But_ …" There was weight in that single word, prompting Prompto to shut his mouth. "…There has to be rules. Guidelines that you are to follow... It is of utmost importance that you follow them. If you stray from them, I cannot guarantee that we can continue…"

Prompto frowned, but quickly forced himself to school his features, awaiting the 'rules'. He was so close to what he wanted that he would do _anything_ for it at this point. Just hearing Regis' agreeance alone was enough to have him half hard in his pants. "Okay. Go or it."

Regis held up a single finger and watched the boy's eyes train to it. "…You are not to come to this study on your own. You are only to come when I tell you to... Don't expect to just barge in here and treat me as your personal dildo just because I agreed to take your virginity." Prompto blushed furiously at the word choice, unaware that Regis could say the word 'dildo' out loud with a straight face, but continued listening adamantly. "…I'm a busy man with a busy job. This is _my_ study. _My_ personal space... And as such, it will be treated with respect. Very rarely does even Noctis come here, so if you waltz inside like you own the place whenever you are here it might look suspicious… Does this make sense?"

Prompto nodded, but soon frowned. He glanced around the small office space. It was warm, yes. Cozy, even. But it was far from the ideal location for any sexual activity. At least in his mind. "So then… Why not take this to the bedroom?" A little, hopeful, suggestive smile formed on his lips. Already, he was beginning to entertain the idea of being naked, spread out on Regis' bed as the older man hovered over him on all fours, looking down at him as if he was the greatest thing in all of Eos. He was sure the bed was immaculate. Large and soft; he'd sink right into it. The silk sheets would rub against his hot, sweaty body as every thrust Regis made sent him writhing and-

Regis raised up a second finger with a deep frown and stern eyes, pulling the blonde from his thoughts so quickly that his head spun. Instantly, he was aware and embarrassed at what he suggested, and he looked to the floor, unable to meet the man's eyes for a while.

"No… And this ties in with rule number two… What we _do_ or do _not_ do here stays in this room, and this room alone… It doesn't follow us when we leave, and it doesn't start before we enter. Under no circumstances."

After a long moment, Prompto nodded once more, still looking to the floor, trying his best not to look outwardly disappointed. ' _Welp… There goes that idea..._ ' Still, he could hardly complain. He was getting what he wanted in the end, after all. Even if it would be contained to this room.

Regis raised a third finger. "…Under no circumstances will you call me by my first name. You will remain calling me 'Mr. Caelum' or 'Sir', and nothing else… If I let you call me by my first name and you get too comfortable using it, it could accidentally come out in casual conversation... If Noctis were to hear that, he'd no doubt ask questions... As would everyone else… Do you understand?"

He did. Noctis was _not_ going to know about this. He'd hate him for sure. He'd never be allowed inside the mansion again. "I understand." Finally, Prompto looked back up.

Regis raised his pinky finger. "You cannot forget that this is all 'practice'... I am here as a teacher of sorts… do not forget this. There can be no feelings involved, and I highly encourage you to go out and find someone of your own to do these things with and move on from me when the time comes..." Again, Regis looked the boy over. The delicate way he pushed some of his bangs behind his ears, the freckles dotting along his arms, his lithe waist, and those eyes… He was attractive, yes. But also pure, shy, and hesitant. He loved every bit of it far more than he had originally thought. He loved it so much that he wanted to pick those traits away, like petals of a precious flower. Those thoughts were dangerous enough on their own. If feelings were involved, then he… No. No feelings could be involved. Prompto _needed_ to find someone else. "As a matter of fact, I'm making this a contingent of this arrangement.", he tacked on last-minute.

To this, Prompto smiled, rather unexpectedly. Regis quirked a brow to this. "Oh! That actually totally works out because I kinda sorta have an almost-boyfriend now? I mean- well- _maybe_? He didn't ask me out yet, but he gave me his number and-"

Regis shook his head, cutting the blonde off. "Details don't matter. The fact that you already have someone is good enough…" Prompto shut his mouth and nodded. Finally, Regis unfolded his thumb, opening his hand for the fifth and final rule. "Lastly… This…" He gestured towards the entire room, vaguely. "All of it… It stops when I say that it stops. If, for whatever reason, I decide I do not want to participate in this anymore…" He stared at Prompto for a long time, eyes boring into the boy's very soul. "…It ends. The same goes for you. If, for any reason, you no longer wish to continue, we do not have to. We will stop, and everything will be like it never happened to begin with… Do you agree to these terms, Prompto?"

"Yes. I do."

Regis studied the boy a moment longer before letting a small smile cut through his bearded face. He nodded. "Good." He took one final swig of his alcohol, finishing the glass off, before setting it aside and out of the way. "Now… sit." Prompto nodded and moved to walk towards the armchair in the corner of the room, but the older man's next command stopped him. "No… Not there." Confused, Prompto looked over his shoulder. With a smirk, Regis pushed back on the floor with his feet, causing his chair to roll further away from his desk. Those pale eyes remained locked onto Prompto's as he patted his thigh. "…Here."

Prompto's brows rose and his mouth hung open at the offer. _'Is this really happening?!',_ his mind screamed at him as he took in Regis' smirk and his relaxed, open body language. There was nothing written on his face to indicate that this was a trick. The older man merely smiled up at him and gestured towards his lap once more at the blonde's hesitation. _'Holy shit, this is really happening!'_ Prompto swallowed. Slowly, painfully slowly, he walked towards Regis until he was standing right in front of him. Regis' eyes roamed up and down his body before one of his hands reached out, trailing from his elbow to his wrist before finally grasping at his trembling hand and pulling him gently towards him.

"Don't be shy, Prompto… Come." His voice was deep and soft, like silk, and the words wrapped around Prompto like a spell. Every nerve ending was alight and the hair on his arms began to stand on end. This felt like he was in one of his dreams. Everything he had ever imagined would come true. And this was the first step. He felt like he wasn't in his own body. It was as if he was watching himself as he let himself be led by that hand. As he braced his hands atop Regis' suited shoulders and sank down into his lap, straddling him. When he was seated and comfortable, Regis smiled approvingly. "There. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

It _wasn't_ hard- not really. The action felt as right as _breathing._ But already Prompto's body was on fire with the simple action. This close, he could smell the strong hints of whiskey on the older man's breath. He could feel the fine, coarser threads of his black suit and his hands found and grasped the lapels as if it was second nature. The legs he sat atop were warm. He could feel it through their clothes, right to his very core. He felt safe yet more vulnerable than he'd ever felt in his whole life- all at once. He trembled with his fear, his inner conscious telling him that this could be the worst decision that he could possibly make for himself, but he also felt so relaxed that he wanted to just lay his body across Regis like a second skin and stay there forever. The task was the simplest of any they could possibly do. But he felt like he was on the verge of life and death the way his heart pounded for the man in front of him and how his body yearned for this. Prompto stared at Regis, entranced, as the man's hand threaded through his hair, moving it out if his face only to have it flop back down in its normal, unruly fashion. Afterwards, it rested along his flushed cheek.

Regis brushed Prompto's cheekbone gently and quirked his head, admiring Prompto's youth. Not a wrinkle in sight. And he was so light. Much lighter than Regis had thought Prompto would be. And he was trembling ever so slightly. Was he afraid? But the obvious tent in the blonde's checkered pajama pants told him otherwise. He watched Prompto lick his lips and wondered with great interest if anyone had claimed them yet. "Prompto…", he started, "I'm not going to fuck you tonight." The way the blonde seemed to freeze and go the color of a ripe made Regis chuckle under his breath a bit. "You can relax."

Prompto nodded, but even that movement alone was difficult. Every cell in his body was screaming out, _begging_ for Regis to fuck him. "T-Then… What are we doing?" He felt the older man's other hand slide up the top of his thigh to settle at his hip and he physically had to hold himself back from bucking in Regis' lap, begging for _something-_ anything at this point. If this were one of his dreams, they'd already be naked by now!

Regis could feel the subtle movement of Prompto's hips. The slightest little thrust atop his lap and the way pale, freckled hands gripped his suit tighter. Those ocean eyes seemed alight with desperation, and he'd only just touched on his face and hip alone. He smirked. "I want you to kiss me."

"K-kiss you?! _M-me_?! Kiss- _you_?!" He could hardly believe it. He had no experience aside from kissing his parents on their cheeks.

Regis chuckled. "Yes."

"B-But… It's gonna be… _bad_." Prompto pouted, squirming in Regis' lap.

Regis shrugged, dutifully. "You don't know that. You might be alright at it… You've never tried, after all." He swiped a thumb over the boy's hip bone, settling him, before closing his eyes. "Go on, then. I'm waiting."

Prompto hesitated, biting his lips and taking the time to indulge in this rare sight. Regis looked more calm and serene than he ever remembered seeing him, with his eyes closed and expression soft and even. Somehow, it seemed to take the years off him. He was gorgeous. And, unsurprisingly, he could see hints of Noctis beneath that evenly-trimmed beard. It was… _strange_ , how that thought did nothing to calm the blood pulsing needily through his erection.

Best not to think about that now. Nope. That thought didn't happen.

' _Oh my Gods. I'm about to kiss Regis. This is really happening to me! Wait- I'm not kissing him yet. Why aren't I kissing him yet?! Move your ass, stupid!'_

Prompto licked his lips one good time, just to ensure they didn't feel weird or dry, and promptly leaned in closer. When he felt like there was a larger chance that he wouldn't miss his target, he closed his eyes and- well- it wasn't _entirely_ bad? His heart beat furiously in his chest as his hands gripped the older man's shoulders to steady himself and then he swiftly leaned in that last little bit, closing the distance between their faces. He forgot to breathe momentarily when the skin of Regis' lips met his own. He forgot to do _everything_ , really. Prompto stayed there a few moments, lips closed tight against the older man's, all firm pressure. And then, eventually, he pulled back and opened his eyes with a smile. When Regis' eyes slowly opened to meet his own, his smile only widened.

"Well? How was that?", he asked, feeling no small amount of confidence. He felt like he was floating on air. And why wouldn't he? He kissed _Regis_ of all people; someone he had once thought of as unconquerable! His first actual, _real_ kiss- not just some peck on the cheek! And he did it _himself_! It was enough to have him buzzing from pure joy alone.

As Regis opened his eyes all he could think was ' _Oh_.'. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was anything but a good kiss. At least in Regis' mind. Far too firm and tight-lipped. A little sloppy. But, then again, he was older. More experienced. But seeing how happy and proud of himself Prompto was for his small victory was endearing and adorable and it _did_ something inside of Regis. The boy was shaking like a leaf, buzzing with pure happiness and excitement, and _something_ in Regis wanted to wipe that away. In the best of ways, of course.

He chuckled upon hearing the boy's question. "That was…", _'for lack of a better word that also won't put you down'_ , "…cute.", he replied. It was better than telling him that the kiss was probably one of the worst he had ever received. He didn't want to banish that bright, sunshine smile. Not in that way. Wordlessly, he grasped either side of Prompto's face and sat up in his chair, bridging the distance between them once more. "Now this time, allow _me_ …" He enjoyed the large, doe eyes that stared up at him, surprised, and the way Prompto seemed to forget how to breathe. _He_ caused that. It was all for _him_. Regis merely smirked as his lips just barely grazed over Prompto's when he spoke. "…Take notes."

And just like that, Regis' lips were on Prompto's. _Moving_ against his. Prompto's eyes widened momentarily upon the initial contact before fluttering closed and holding onto the older man for dear life as his body was swept under the current of pleasure that rolled through him in large waves. Regis' hands were placed along his jaw and his neck, holding him in equal parts dominantly and gently, and Prompto _loved_ it. He became putty in those hands, all the tension easing from his freckled body as he became more and more pliant with every caress of a thumb or firm hold, all tension and nervousness evaporating. He practically sank into Regis' lap, clutching at the man's shoulders for dear life as he tried his best to imitate what he was being 'taught'. Because in the end, this was still a lesson… right?

' _Unfortunately._ '

At first, Prompto was shocked; frozen while his brain caught up to what was happening. Then, slowly, he began to sense the rhythm. It was awkward trying to join in without messing up what Regis had going on, but Regis was more than happy to assist, slowing down the melding of their lips to allow Prompto moments to move back in his own little, experimental ways. But when Regis nipped Prompto's lower lip before soothing the pinched skin with a swipe of his tongue the blonde jumped and outright _moaned_. After that, there was no more short-lived battles for some semblance of dominance. No more push and pull.

With a barely contained groan of pleasure, Regis tugged at Prompto's chin, opening his mouth to his probing tongue. Prompto allowed Regis' tongue to move along his own with a sharp, delighted gasp. He could taste the sharp flavor of the whiskey mixed with Regis and the pleasure, the newness of it all, sent a lightning bolt of heat straight to his cock. He wasn't able to hold in the little mewls and moans of pleasure that erupted between their mouths and didn't even care that his hips began to move on their own accord, grinding down and against that hard, hot body beneath him.

This continued for quite some time, and when Regis pulled away, Prompto's lungs were burning and oxygen starved. His eyes were hazy and his cheeks were pink as he took in the maddeningly even and otherwise unaffected face of Noctis' father before him. Save from that default Caelum smirk that equally made him frustrated and _sexually_ frustrated.

"W… Why did you stop?", he- oh, _Gods_ … did he really?- whimpered.

Regis swiped along Prompto's bottom lip with a thumb, wiping away and stray saliva. They looked kiss-swollen and stood out in an intoxicating contrast to his pale skin. He allowed himself a deep breath before replying in an even tone, "That's enough for today, Prompto…" Prompto's first reaction was to whine and pout, but he held it in. He was an adult, damned it- kinda. Regis smiled at the mixture of emotions that flashed through the freckled features. "…There's so much to teach you and so little time in a night… We will continue some other time… For now, go back to bed. And take what you've learned here and apply it to your 'almost' boyfriend… Can you do that for me?"

Prompto's head was still spinning as he nodded; all of his blood pooled in his leaking cock beneath his dampened boxers. He felt entirely too on-edge to also be feeling so good. He wanted more. He wanted friction. He wanted Regis to stick his dick inside of him already!

"…Yeah…"

Regis smirked, offering him a playful yet stern look. "Ah ah ah- How are you supposed to address me?"

Prompto physically swallowed back a groan of need. He didn't think that being told what to do would turn him on this much. He could feel another bead of precum dribble out of his leaking slit. "I mean… Y-Yes, Sir…"

"Good boy." Reluctantly, Prompto slowly lifted himself from Regis' lap with trembling legs that didn't seem to want to cooperate all too well, but he managed. The older man stood up shortly afterwards to walk him to the door. "Good night, Prompto… Sleep well."

Prompto merely nodded, still too breathless to form complete sentences. He watched Regis until the study door was shut entirely, separating the two men and leaving the younger in complete darkness. He made it all of five steps down the hallway before breaking down, falling to his knees. He was so _hard_ , so _horny_ , and his jelly legs didn't seem to want to move. He was left unbearably high and dry, virginity still painfully and ridiculously intact. Sleep was the _farthest_ thing on his mind. _'I can't sleep like this. I can't lay in Noctis' bed like this.'_ Never mind that he had already jacked off there once before. It was an entirely different story to do it while his friend was sleeping soundly beneath the blankets, though.

He swallowed. "Fuck it."

He couldn't even find it in himself to _care_ that he was in the middle of the hallway, slouched against a wall with his hand snaking its way beneath the band of his pajama pants and boxers and fisting himself. Couldn't find it in himself to _care_ that there was no way of knowing if Regis was about to call it a night for himself and exit his study any moment now, finding Prompto pumping his cock desperately, body _burning_ for the man. Prompto panted, biting back his moans as best he could as he stroked himself fast and tight. There was so much precum, his hand was practically gliding, and he felt disgusted and all the more turned on for it. His lips still tingled from their shared kisses and he thought of nothing but Regis as he came, hard, making a mess of his hand and the inside of his clothes.

He sat there for a while longer as he came down from his high, gathering his breath and waiting for his legs to feel strong enough to carry him once more. Carefully, he stood up and padded straight through Noctis' bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom. He washed his hands and changed his clothes, borrowing a pare of Noctis' underwear. _'Sorry, Dude… Hope you won't mind.'_ Then, finally, he slipped back into Noctis' bed.

His heart still pounded as his best friend laid still and snoring beside him. Having just came, exhausting himself, he could feel sleep trying to tug at his eyelids, dragging him under. But before he gave in, he fumbled around the nightstand for his phone, opening it up to a new message. Groggily and slowly but with a lopsided smile of satisfaction, he clumsily typed out a message to 'Beefcake', obediently following the orders Regis had given him.

 **PROMPTO: So… Date?**

He was sleeping soundly before he was able to see if the message was fully sent.

…

Regis closed the door with a resounding ' _click!_ ', and when he was finally alone once again, he exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding until now. Closing his eyes, he pressed his forehead to the dark wood of the door. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he began reliving the past few moments in his mind, over and over. Doe-like blue eyes, staring up at him as if he was practically being worshipped. Soft, pouty lips that were so inviting and accepting. That lithe body that melted into him and clung with desperation and need. And those _sounds_... With a stifled groan, he palmed his half hard dick through the fabric of his suit pants and withheld the shiver that threatened to run down his spine.

It was funny. Just a kiss, and he was already longing for more. Prompto was intoxicating and addictive; it was ridiculously obvious now. The more Regis took, the more he _wanted_. And what he had _wanted_ was to fuck the boy until he could no longer stand, but he had to hold himself back. Prompto was there to learn. This was all new to him. He had a duty as an adult to teach him well. And slowly, at that. Lest he scare the poor thing off.

Indulgently, he allowed his hand to sneak beneath the waistband of his pants and give his member a light squeeze, coxing out a low groan. _Gods_ , Prompto had felt so _good_. So perfect and needy, just for him. Regis could still feel the little jolts of excitement that had raced through him when the blonde had begun grinding against him, on his lap. He was fairly certain even Prompto didn't fully comprehend that it was happening; too clouded by lust and pleasure from a simple kiss. It was _exciting_ how sensitive the blonde was. Unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

Well, actually, he _had_ experienced a similar sensation a few years before, but that was a thought for another time… No need thinking back on other virginities he had taken… But the high was all the same. The rush felt _fantastic._

' _Pull yourself together, Regis… He's just a boy… Your son's best friend… You mustn't get attached…'_ , he told himself, and with a resignated sigh, he pulled his hand from his pants. Now wasn't the time. There was still a whole stack of documents to be sorted and signed for the upcoming museum he was to direct the construction and design of. He had deadlines to fill. With a much clearer head, he sat back down in his chair, enjoying the warmth that still clung to the leather surface from when he was sitting there not too long ago.

And if he had to reread a few paragraphs because his mind threatened to wonder, well… that wasn't a so bad… was it?

…

Prompto practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock on the door. Excitedly, he lept from the couch, startling his parents on the opposite end.

"I'll get it!", he exclaimed a little too loudly. On his way to the door he couldn't help but to stop, looking himself over and fiddling with his hair in the little mirror that adorned the wall nearby. Fuck. He had this one strand of bang that didn't want to sit right. Was it too late to grab the hair spray and try to tame it?

"Prompto, what's wrong, sweetie?" His mother called out to him before sharing a concerned look with his father.

"Yeah", his dad added, turning his eyes from his newspaper. "Whoever it is, they just got here. They aren't going anywhere."

Fuck it. The hair was a lost cause now.

Prompto scrambled for the door handle and flung the door open, smiling as his eyes met with Gladiolus'. The older man raised an eyebrow as he stood there, regarding the near frazzled state the younger boy was in. "H-hey!", Prompto greeted, voice a shy and excited whisper.

"Hey, yourself.", the body guard greeted back. "Can I come inside?"

"Prompto, sweetheart, who's that?", his mom asked. She stood up from her spot on the couch and began to walk over. "Oh, he's so tall! And look, Dear, those muscles!"

To this, Prompto's dad also set down his morning paper and stood up, giving the visitor a very _fatherly_ once-over. "Hmm… Prompto? Who's this young man?"

Prompto bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder, noting his parents steadily growing closer to the door. _'Fuck. Gladiolus is, like, twenty-two! They'll flip if they know I'm going on a date with him.'_ He cut his eyes back to look into amused, deep amber. "No one! Just a friend! Uh- We're going out to the arcade! Be back later!" Frantically, he grabbed up a coat from the coat rack next to the door as fast as he could before shoving Gladiolus along with him and shutting the front door behind them.

The larger man chuckled. "So, I'm taking that as a 'no' to going inside?"

The blonde pursed his lips as he fiddled with his jacket zipper. "Sorry… They don't know about you. You're kinda…"

"Old?", he teased, elbowing him in the arm.

"Well, not really… But old enough to where they definitely wouldn't approve…"

To this, the bodyguard grinned. " _Ooh_. Keeping me a secret, are you?"

Prompto smiled with a shrug, looking down at the sidewalk in front of him with a small blush. "Only because I have to… At least until I graduate."

"Deal." They walked in silence before coming up on a lovely red car. "So, I take it we're going to the arcade, then?"

Prompto glanced up at him and smiled, sheepishly. "Sorry for hijacking our date…"

Gladiolus shrugged. "It's alright. I had nothing in particular planned. Arcade sounds great."

…

The sun was practically gone, floating down steadily beneath the horizon, by the time they made it back to Prompto's house. The streetlights were just beginning to flicker on around them as they walked up the front steps. When they made it to the top, they turned towards one another.

The date had went so well. Amazing, even. The arcade ended up being a godsend in disguise. They played every game in the building at least twice. Gladiolus beat him at the tests of strength but Prompto absolutely annihilated the other at all of the first-person shooters. As for the others, it was a steady back and forth of who bested who. By the time they were finished, they had over five thousand tickets to spend on whatever they liked. Which, to the blonde's absolute delight, ended up being a rather sizable chocobo plushie. He named it 'Marbles'. (Who knows why? It seemed right at the time.) Even now, as they hesitated at the door, lost in each other's smiles, he held it tightly to his chest.

"T-Thanks for the date, Gladio..."

Gladiolus smiled softly, doing that gods-damned _thing_ he did with leaning on the doorframe that seemed just a tad bit possessive in the way he bent down to meet Prompto's eyes, shielding away the rest of the world from his view, and made the blonde's heart flutter. "Thank you for offering it." He chuckled. "To be honest, I wondered if this was all one-sided for a while…"

Prompto blushed, hiding half his face in the chocobo's soft 'feathers'. "S-Sorry… I've never really… dated before…" And not from a lack of trying, _that's_ for damned sure. He was just a clutz; both in life and in his words. So whenever he wanted to complement anyone at school or ask someone out, he'd always stutter and fumble and become such a huge wreck of nerves that eventually he'd just excuse himself and give un entirely. But now? _Look_ at him! He'd just finished his first _date_!

"Well, I hope I've made your first dating experience a good one.", the older man teased, softly, in that voice that was just a touch lower than normal. The one that sent shivers down Prompto's spine and lit up his every nerve.

Prompto's heart stuttered when their eyes met once more. He almost couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth when he retorted with, "It was _good_ , yes… But it's missing something."

The grin that split Gladiolus' face was to die for. "…Yeah? And what is it missing?"

Without words, without even needing to _think_ , Prompto shuffled forward. It felt as easy as breathing. As natural as the breeze. He pushed up on his tip-toes and was delighted when Gladiolus bent his head, meeting him halfway in a slow, languid kiss. One of Gladiolus' arms snaked around his waist, holding him closely, and Prompto hummed in utter happiness and contentedness as his eyes drifted closed and allowed himself to just… _feel_. Gladiolus' lips were fuller and plumper than Regis' or even his own, but they were _perfect_ against his own as they moved in near-perfect unison. If it weren't for his new gift in his hands, he'd be wrapping his arms around that muscular neck and drawing Gladiolus even closer still. Confidently, Prompto was even the one to deepen the kiss, tangling his tongue with Gladiolus', and it was _divine_. Gladiolus tasted differently than Regis. Like the pizza they had shared for dinner at the arcade earlier with a light aftertaste of soda and ice cream, muted beneath the flavor that was uniquely Gladiolus. He was practically floating when they finally parted, both boys' cheeks dusted pink and lips panting between what little space remained between them.

Gladiolus licked him lips and grinned. " _Damn_ , Prom... Tongue? On the first date?", he teased, and Prompto laughed, shoving at his shoulder.

"What can I say? Beginner's luck?"

Gladiolus smirked, backing away reluctantly. "I guess so." They hesitated a little while longer, just smiling at each other and shifting the weight between their feet like stupid, love-struck teenagers. It was _awesome_. But, unfortunately, their good time had to come to an end when eventually the bodyguard's smile faded a bit and he sighed. "Well… I gotta go… Gonna hit the gym early before work tomorrow… See you around?"

Prompto nodded so hard he almost gave himself whiplash. "Absolutely! Please?"

He laughed. "Goodnight, Prom."

When finally Gladiolus drove away, Prompto ran straight up to his room, threw himself on his bed, and screamed out of pure happiness into Marbles' plush body.

…

A month.

It had been a whole fucking _month_ , and still no signs of Regis. Not to mention hanging out with Gladiolus was near _impossible_. It seemed that whenever Prompto was out of school, Gladiolus was working! They hadn't been able to enjoy another date since their first one, too. Not to mention, his math class was giving him problems and his parents put him on complete lockdown until he brought his grade up… It was hell. Pure hell. No Noctis, no Gladiolus, and _especially_ no sight of Regis. But, thankfully, a really smart girl from his class tutored him out of the kindness of her heart and it was probably the only reason he was climbing into the back of Nyx' limo right now.

' _Thanks a lot, Iris! Man, I gotta make sure I buy her something nice for that some time…'_

"You're a sight for sore eyes.", Nyx commented from the driver's seat as Prompto climbed into his limo and got comfortable.

The blonde rolled his eyes. " _Tell_ me about it! I thought I'd never see you guys again!"

Nyx laughed as he pulled into the steady ebb and flow of traffic. "School troubles?", he guessed.

" _Math_ troubles…", the blonde replied.

The limo driver put on a friendly show of cringing sympathetically for his passenger. "Oof… I'm staying _out_ of that one."

"Smart call. Wish _I_ could do the same."

"Eh… It'll pass. School doesn't laugh forever, right?"

Prompto let out a little chuckle and whipped out his phone, shooting of an excited text to Gladiolus to let him know he'd be arriving soon. "Yeah… Thank the Astrals for _that_."

…

The look Gladiolus gave Prompto as he noticed the blonde exit the exquisite limo made Prompto practically bounce on his feet as he approached; all soft, burning eyes and lopsided, teasing grin. It reminded him of their first kiss and already he was hungering for another. But the plexiglass barrier between the two of them unfortunately stood strong, keeping them separated. For now.

"Hey, Blondie.", Gladiolus greeted, scooping up Prompto's I.D.. and letting their fingers mingle and hook together through the little pass-through.

Prompto blushed and smiled, eyes sparkling. "Hey, Beefcake."

"I've missed you.", came the next exclamation with a small frown.

"…I missed you too… Sorry our lives haven't seemed to mesh well…"

"It's alright. Sometimes life just sucks. Should hopefully stat to get better, though." The I.D. was passed back to Prompto and without even asking this time, Gladiolus moved to walk him up to the door. "So, how's that math grade doing? You bring it up yet?"

Prompto grinned, adjusting the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "I'm here, aren't I?"

Gladiolus returned the look ten-fold. "Yeah. You are." They walked in comfortable silence, and then. "So, what's on the itinerary for today? Pillow fights? Trying on training bras? Prank calling the neighbors?"

Prompto laughed as they began ascending the stairs. "Nah, nothing like that. Just regular video game stuff. And snacks. It's my turn to pick the game, and I brought a _good_ one."

"Really? Which one?"

"Satan Slayer! It's a dungeon crawler! You have to travel all over the world, as well as other plains of existence, killing the Lords of Hell one by one until finally, after grinding your ass off, you get to kill the devil himself!"

"Sounds great. Hope you have fun." A thick, muscular arm snaked it's way around Prompto's waist, pulling him close, and the two of them shared a sweet, chaste kiss. "I gotta go… Text me later?"

Prompto nibbled along his bottom lip with a smile before uttering an endearing, "Yeah... Now get back to work, you slacker."

…

Prompto woke up from his sleep tired and dreary, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the dark. What dream had awoken him? He didn't know, couldn't remember. But he needed a glass of water. His throat was so dry it wasn't even funny. Blinking groggily at Noctis' never-used alarm clock, he grimaced. 1:54am.

" _Ugh… Dude… Not even a full hour yet…?!'_

Another late night of gaming had kept the duo up way past his usual bedtime. It had been fun, but Prompto had also secretly been keeping his ears open for the sound of the front door opening. Every so often his eyes would cut over towards the direction of the front door, just in case Regis was happening to come home late. Unfortunately, as it was, Noctis mentioned to him off-handedly that his dad was having a business issue at work and would most likely not be coming home that night. Which, for the spoiled, prince-like son, was even more of an excuse to stay up and have unsupervised fun and endless junk food. But for Prompto, all it did was plummet his mood indefinitely.

He wanted to continue his 'practice' with Regis. He needed a repeat and _more_. He and Gladiolus had texted frequently over the last few hours and had finally found a day both of them were free. Another date was scheduled- this time by Gladiolus' doing- and Prompto wanted more than anything to take their relationship to the next level. To be able to blow Gladiolus' mind and rock his world and render his ability to think of another human being in a sexual capacity utterly non-functionable. But that would never happen if Regis continued to be away.

Being unable to have his number and text him was also not helping, as he couldn't even ask him when a good time to continue would even _be_ …

Being a teenager practically in love with one grown man and in lust with another was… unfortunate.

Slowly, Prompto slid from beneath the blankets and padded out of Noctis' room to get a glass of water. The stairs were slightly hard to traverse in his half-awake state, but he managed them. As he got closer to the kitchen though, he stopped when he heard a noise that sounded peculiarly like a gunshot, but not quite so obnoxiously loud. Still, it caused the blonde to jump half-way out of his skin and clamp a hand over his mouth before a scream could erupt. ' _What's that noise?!_ ' Noctis was rich and he'd seen a lot of thrillers. Could it be a robber, breaking in and stealing something? It was highly likely. Maybe. Possibly…

His heartrate increased tenfold as he debated whether to run back upstairs and wake Noctis up or to investigate further. He stood as still as a board, listening intently for any other sounds. He heard the sound of cabinets opening and closing and glass clinking together. Swallowing thickly, Prompto forced his feet to shuffle closer, until he was right by the doorframe, pressing his back to the wall as if it was glued to the surface. _'I should call Gladiolus. He's the bodyguard. I should really call Gladiolus. That's the smart thing to do!'_ But his phone wasn't on him. Yet another reason to dart straight up to Noctis' room and startle the other boy awake so they could get the hell out. Whoever the intruder was, they were obviously rummaging through the cabinets and stealing all the fine china. Ignis would be _devastated_.

But, despite the cold sweat that started to break out across his freckled skin, he somehow found himself gripping the wall, hard, and slowly peering around the door frame to see just who- or _what_ \- was in the kitchen.

Regis.

' _Wait- Regis?'_ Prompto watched with no small amount of relief as the older man poured himself a glass of wine from an aged bottle. The boy could read the tiredness in Regis' posture and facial expression, even from there. He seemed to be just coming in from work, still mostly in his formal attire. Only the shoes were missing, likely kicked off at the door. The suit jacket was foregone, dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons undone. The tie had been loosened from his neck. Prompto stared, transfixed, at the suspenders that held the older man's pants up that normally was never seen. They looked good on him. _Damned_ good. He licked his lips when Regis brought the rim of the glass to his lips, gulping down the wine as if it was the only thing that gave him life and kept him going. It should have reminded Prompto of his own reason for coming to the kitchen in the first place, the water, but all it did was make him realize just how thirsty he was for another thing entirely.

And that, of course, was the man right in front of him.

Regis set the glass down on the counter with a weary sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp. He was tired. _Very_ tired. And, unfortunately, all the hard liquor was gone. Again, he had forgotten to replenish it... How many times now has he forgotten things that he shouldn't have forgotten? He felt like he was going mad, drowning in his work. But he had no choice. He was in the middle of a _very_ important job for a _very_ influential client. One that could possibly open the doors to bigger and larger commissions. Altissia, Tenebrae, Niflheim; his name would be out there and he'd have more and more offers flowing in. The success of this project would be the determining factor of whether or not any of that would happen, though. And it seemed as though recently nothing was going right.

He wanted his whiskey. He wanted to get out of these stifling business clothes. He wanted his bed. He wanted a rough fuck and perhaps a cigar. He wanted-

' _Ah... It's as if he read my mind.'_

Sky blue eyes caught his own, staring at him through the moonlight that fell through the large, kitchen windows, and made Prompto seem almost ethereal and God-sent. "M-Mr. Caelum…? Are you okay?" Regis watched those lips as they formed words. Imagined them ghosting along his skin, trailing shy but explorative feather-light kisses down his body. Imagined it open, moaning in pleasure as the bed rocked beneath them. Imagined them on his own, kissing him frantically and feverishly, begging him to never leave his side.

He wanted _Prompto_.

Regis smiled, weakly, and motioned for the blonde to come further into the kitchen. "I'm tired… But, otherwise, I'll live…" He poured himself another tall glass of wine and downed that one as well before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and sitting the empty glass back on the counter. He could feel the warmth in his stomach start to seep into the rest of his body, but not nearly fast enough.

Prompto walked into the kitchen and went straight for the cabinet that contained the glasses, pulling out one for himself before going to the fridge and filling it up with ice and water. He leaned against the counter next to Regis as he sipped from it deeply and slowly, licking s lips afterwards. Then, "Are you going to go to sleep, then?", he asked.

Regis contemplated the question for a moment before instead retorting with, "…Are _you_?"

The blonde blushed and averted his eyes. The ice in his glass clinked as he held it tighter, fingers dancing nervously along its surface. "…I don't think I can go back to sleep…" It was true. The initial scare left him wide awake, but the _sight_ of Regis- the _hope_ and _promise_ of what the man's presence _meant_ \- had him never wanting to sleep less. He could feel those lips on his own like it was yesterday instead of a month ago. Wanted them on him again like he needed oxygen. Regis looked so devastatingly good like this, half-disheveled yet still so fine and perfect. It was his own, personal brand of intoxication. He wanted Regis to do whatever he pleased with him. He wanted to come undone beneath the man's touch.

Why couldn't he just outright say it? Why couldn't he directly ask Regis to fool around with him instead of skirting around the topic with vague questions and statements? _Gods_ , he was such a virgin…

Regis cocked a sly smile, taking the boy's response for the veiled suggestion that it was. He, too, wanted more of what he had experienced previously. A release from all of this stress, if only for a moment. He kept an even tone as he placed his wine glass in the sink and offered, "…Care to join me in my study?"

Prompto nodded, cheeks alit with pink over a dusting of freckles. Their eyes met, and the emotions that were swimming there were far more open and honest than the rest of Prompto. "Yes, Sir."

Regis sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, loving the way that title sounded. He disposed of Prompto's empty drink as well and guided him towards the study with a gentle hand at the base of his spine.

…

Prompto moaned as, once again, he found himself sitting upon Regis' lap, same as before, lips moving against each other in a short-lived battle for dominance. Tongues tasted and explored and Prompto gave in willingly, happy to give himself up to the man before him. Regis angled his head to deepen the kiss further and Prompto shuddered in his arms at the little jolts of excitement that the kiss elicited. The blonde's hands roamed freely as their lips clashed and worked against each other, travelling over the expanse of Regis' chest, his upper arms, his shoulders, his neck; anywhere he was able to touch. Prompto's face burned from Regis' stubble, but he _loved_ it. The older man's hands were roaming over Prompto's body as well; trailing up and down his sides and his back. Gripping freckled hips and teasing flushed skin with little swipes of his thumb over exposed skin where his t-shirt had ridden up.

Eventually, Regis parted the kiss, looking into the blonde's eyes and trying not to sound as starved for air as he was. "You've been practicing, like I asked?"

Prompto nodded, and he felt the room move with it. His heart thrummed in his chest at that look; deep and piercing, tearing straight through him. "Y-Yes.", he breathed.

"Good." He delved back in, trailing wet, hot kisses along the younger boy's jawline and neck. It felt so good to just _let go_. To forget about everything except for the boy in his lap and the raging lust that threatened to consume him with each passing second. Prompto leaned his head back, offering himself up, and gave a breathless, broken moan at the scrape of teeth against his skin. Freckled, clothed hips rocked under Regis' grasp, attempting to grind and get some form of friction, and Regis groaned. Prompto was so _soft_ beneath his fingertips. So _eager_. He wanted more.

Regis pulled back only long enough to find the blonde's mouth again. To move his lips over the other's slowly yet hungrily as his hands sought more skin. They delved beneath Prompto's t-shirt, gliding up his sides and ribs, taking the end of his shirt with it. Prompto felt like his heart may just explode at the action and he dutifully lifted his arms, wordlessly giving Regis permission to bring the fabric up and over his head and discard it on the floor.

Once Prompto was shirtless, it was like the train of lust and greed that they were riding had derailed and come to a screeching halt. They both sat, chests heaving as they breathed and looked at one another. Prompto blushed in embarrassment and averted his eyes as Regis made no move to return to latch himself onto him immediately after. He stared, eyes flitting over his every feature. His every freckle and imperfection. There was a calmness in the room now that hadn't previously been there and it made the blonde nervous.

Regis used this short time to collect himself. To rein himself in. He had been acting like a spoiled child, indulging in sweets before dinner, up until now. He was an _adult_ , damned it. He shouldn't be this _eager_. He was supposed to be the stronger one. The level-headed one. The teacher. He'd be doing Prompto no good if he began doing whatever he liked.

Well… He'd be doing the boy some form of good…

' _No. Enough of that thinking. Now isn't the time.'_

As he calmed, his racing heart slowing into some form of normalcy, Regis looked over the boy in his lap. At his waist, his arms, thin like the rest of him but with a feint underlining of muscle. At his shoulders and his neck. His cute, pink nipples and the matching pink blush that extended all the way from Prompto's cheeks and the tips of his ears to his collarbones. To those eyes that were downcast, looking somewhere off to the side. To the delicate frown and the way teeth worried a plump, bottom lip.

"Prompto… Look at me." The blonde did so, and Regis saw worry and doubt there. He remembered the plump young thing that would spend the night when Noctis was a child. Could see the slivers of discolored skin along his waist. Regis didn't care about any of that. He liked Prompto as he was, scars and all. He wanted to dash away those doubts. "How are things going with your boyfriend?"

This caused the blonde to startle and stutter, sputtering through his response and blinking wide eyes up at him and also anywhere but at him. "W-We aren't a couple y-yet, or… anything like that? I mean- We've only been on one date! Just one! A-And- I mean- yeah, we've kissed, but only a handful of times! We have an-nother date coming up, but I-I d-don't think I'd call him my-"

Regis chuckled mildly, placing a single finger to Prompto's lips to silence him. "My apologies. I didn't realize the two of you weren't official." He smiled down at the boy for a few moments, pleased that the distant look and troubled frown were nowhere to be seen anymore. He continued, "…When you fantasize about him or me, do you play with yourself?"

Prompto's heart caught in his throat and he could feel it pulsing dramatically as he took in the question. His face felt entirely too hot, and he looked away again, embarrassed. One of Regis' hands made soothing motions un and down his spine, and it felt nice. Calming. He swallowed his heart down before replying, "Y-Yes, Mr. Caelum." _Gods,_ if only he knew just _how much_ he touched himself to thoughts of either of them. Hell, recently, sometimes he thought about the _both_ of them at once. But he knew that particular fantasy would probably never happen.

Prompto gasped when a thumb brushed over one of his nipples unexpectedly, too mortified in his admittance to Regis' previous question to focus on what his hands were doing. Regis smirked. "…Here, too?"

Prompto shook his head. "I-I've never thought about it before… Girls feel it there, right? I'm not a girl…"

Regis chuckled. Prompto was just _too_ cute. Almost _impossibly_ inexperienced and unknowledgeable in even the _simplest_ things. "Yes, but the pleasure is all the same… Here… I'll show you."

Prompto watched, transfixed and more than a little hot and bothered, as Regis' hand went back to that nipple, the pad of his finger brushing over the puffy skin once more. Then again. Until it steadily became a hard nub beneath his ministrations. Prompto gasped when Regis took the nub between his thumb and pointer fingers, twisting and teasing it. The blonde bit his lips, trying his bs tot to squirm in Regis' lap. It felt strange. The older man's touch was so warm compared to the sold chill that began settling into his skin at being topless in the space. His touch was gentle and teasing, and, over time, each brush of contact would send a pleasant bolt of excitement and need down his spine and through his body. It felt _good_.

Regis added his other hand, repeating the same pattern with his other nipple as he had done the first, until both were hard and sensitive and begging for attention. Prompto didn't even realize that he was now arching into the touch until Regis stopped and asked, "…Good?" He nodded, already missing the feeling and fighting to hold back a little whine. It was _different_ than touching his cock. Softer. New. Exciting. He was surprised at just how sensitive he was to the act. His cock was straining against the confines of his sleepwear once more, pulsing and begging for attention that it just wasn't receiving.

Regis merely smirked at the little nod and mewled whimpers that were threatening to escape from those lips. He wanted to hear them _more_. To _taste_ more of him. To _show_ him more. And so, without any warning or prelude, Regis knelt forward to lavish a nipple with his tongue.

Prompto gasped and instinctively grasped the older man's head, fingers threading deep into gelled-back, salt and pepper locks. Regis' tongue was hotter than his fingers by far, sparking fire under his skin that slowly consumed him. The flat of his tongue swiped over his nipple, circled it, drew it into his mouth. Those lips closed over it and he sucked, turning Prompto to jelly as one of his hands continued to tease the other. The blonde felt the scrape of teeth over his skin and he outright moaned, loudly, arching his back into the sensation and keeping a firm grip on the other man's hair. He was probably fucking Regis' hairdo up, but he couldn't muster enough energy to _care_.

The sensation was foreign and _amazing_ and with every gentle nip and suck and lick Prompto was finding it harder and harder to control himself. To control his voice. He wanted _more_. He wanted to _cum_. His dick was so hot, so painfully hard. He wanted Regis' mouth _lower_. He wanted those fingers _inside_ of him.

Regis pulled off with a soft ' _pop_ ', looking up at half-lidded, blown-out, blue eyes. "You'll wake Noctis if you keep that up…" But, in direct contradiction to his words, the man merely dove back in, continuing to lavish the blonde's nipples with attention and greed as large hands held his hips tightly, preventing him from squirming too much or rocking down into him. He _wanted_ it. He wanted the friction and the pleasure. But not as much as he wanted to keep pulling Prompto down into that suffocating, addictive spiral. To see him utterly fall apart by him and him alone. The moans that Prompto can't quite seem to contain set him on fire with want, but even still, he pulls away once more to add, "Hmm… I wonder how we should quiet you down…?" His eyes are teasing, catching with blue, but his words sound as flat and calm as ever. "…Should we stop?"

Prompto's eyes widen impossibly and that grip in Regis' hair tightens as he begs. "Please, no! Don't stop!"

He seems delightfully desperate. Regis can feel the heat coming off of him. Can smell the musk of his desire, and he wants to growl and downright pin the boy down and take him, but he doesn't. He can't. He's almost scared with how strongly he wants it. To rip the virginity from him in the _best_ way, to open him up and delve inside and bring him to that precipice, but it's not time. It isn't nearly time. _'I'm better than that. I can wait. I need to just… wait.'_ "Don't stop _what_?"

"D-Don't stop, Mr. Caelum... P-Please…!"

He leans back, taking in and enjoying the way the boy's nipples are wet and flushed, little hickeys blooming a soft red around his chest. "…Then I suppose I'd better silence you properly."

Prompto's eyes flutter closed and his whole body lights up and practically _sings_ as Regis' mouth descends upon his own, kissing him and claiming him. His back arches, chest pressing into hose warm hands that come up to play with his already painfully sensitive chest. His legs begin to shake as he feels that hot ball of heat and pleasure pull deep in his gut faster than he can even begin to comprehend. His moans are swallowed by Regis' mouth as suddenly - _horrifyingly_ \- he cums. Unexpectedly and so, _so_ satisfyingly, he cums, eyes scrunched shut and fingers tugging on the older man's locks. Regis groans, pleased, and snakes his arms around the younger man's waist. Kisses him down from his embarrassing high until the last tremors and remnants of aftershock are gone and Prompto sags, pliant and sated. Prompto rests his head onto Regis' shoulder as he pants and gathers his breath and his racing thoughts. His pants feel damp and his skin is growing cold, no longer riding the warmth of his lust.

' _Holy fucking shit. I just came. I fucking came! He's gonna think I'm pathetic. He's going to be disgusted. He's going to stop this.'_

But, to Prompto's relief, Regis doesn't mention his orgasm. Just kisses him on his temple and utters, "Did you learn well, Prompto?" Gods, Prompto can't see how he can continue to act so calm and collected, like nothing had just happened. Like the older man wasn't still hard, aching and neglected beneath his pants. Like his own breathing wasn't strained and ragged. He wanted to help him. To take care of Regis just as he'd done him. To feel the length beneath his hands and the hot spurts of cum on his skin. To watch Regis' face closely as he hits that peak as well.

Prompto opens his mouth, wanting to suggest just that, but he stops. Closes his lips. Hums a positive response and nods. ' _I-I can't ask that of him. I'm too… I wouldn't know how to- I mean- Would he even want it like this?'_ He couldn't even make sense of his own thoughts any more. He was unsure of what Regis gained out of this. There was the sex, yeah. But so far Regis had made no move to sate his own pleasure. No offers to Prompto to get him off as well. And certainly- frustratingly so- no actual _sex_ … Boners were the body's natural response to things of this nature. But maybe Regis' mind and opinions were elsewhere. Perhaps he was _only_ doing this for Prompto and didn't care to personally indulge…

The thought made him think twice of voicing his wants, not wanting to inadvertently trouble the man.

"Good… Then we should end here for the time being… We'll continue another day."

Prompto didn't protest as he was assisted in getting off Regis' lap. Didn't say anything as Regis gently shooed him from his study and sent him off in the direction of Noctis' room where, thankfully, the boy hadn't been awoken from his deep slumber. He was too drained to change clothes this time; barely even thought to do it. Didn't bother reaching for his phone from the bedside table that was lighting up with unread messages from Gladiolus. And when he closed his eyes and tried to force himself back into sleep, it didn't come easily.

What did he even _want_ anymore?


	3. Chapter 3

Prompto isn't even out of his study for a full minute before Regis is pulling himself from his pants, head pressed against the wood of the door as he began working himself over almost desperately. The image of Prompto's body was seared into his mind now. The boy's heady moans and the way his body tried its damnedest to become closer to Regis' as he lavished him with kisses helping him to carry himself over the edge as the hand on his cock pumped mercilessly. Prompto's skin had been soft beneath his mouth and sweet on his tongue, making him crave more as Regis came, hard, hot streams of cum painting the door in front of him.

Regis swallowed, pushing himself away with uneven steps, his legs feeling far more uncoordinated than he's liked. He brought a hand through his bangs, pushing them back out of his face with deep, gasping breaths. What the fuck was he _doing_? He had left _marks_.

' _Nothing good, that's for sure…'_ It was the understatement of the century.

With a grumbled sigh, Regis looked around for something to clean up the mess. When his eyes landed on Prompto's shirt, still a wrinkled mess on the floor, he stopped.

' _No… I'm not using that. He needs it…'_

Regis removed his own shirt and used the article of clothing to wipe away his cum from the door before balling it up and throwing it in the wastebasket in the corner. There was no use washing it; he had plenty more. And, if he took the time to admit it to himself instead of pointedly trying not to think about what had just happened, the sight of it all made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

He tucked himself back into his pants before picking up Prompto's shirt. "I'll need to return this…", he muttered to himself, and waited a few more long minutes before exiting the room. He thought about taking the shirt to Noctis' room and placing it on the floor, but he frowned. "No… I shouldn't go in there…" Instead, he took it with him further down his hall to his own bedroom, setting it on his dresser.

He needed a shower.

' _No. I need to stop letting these thoughts take over my better judgement.'_

…

"Prom…? Hey, Prom, wake up..." Noctis' voice came as a muddled croak to Prompto's ears, incessant hands shaking his bare shoulder.

' _No… Noct… Five more minutes…?'_

Prompto groaned, words not seeming to come to him yet as he started to rouse, grasping his pillow tighter and snuggling his face further into it. He didn't want to wake up, feeling far too comfortable laying on his stomach with the blankets pooled around his waist. The temperature in the room as he tried to continue his sleep was perfect like this; not too hot and not too cold.

'… _Please…? Come oonnn… It's Sunday… There's nothing going on today…'_

Noctis flicked his back and Prompto groaned again, curling into himself. "Hey- When did you lose your shirt?"

' _Fuck! Red alert! Red alert! Wake up, you idiot!'_

Prompto's head shot up, blinking rapidly at the stark contrast of the light filtering in through the large windows compared to the dark insides of his eyelids, until his friend's face came into view. Prompto's immediate reaction was to cover himself up. But, to his relief, his chest and stomach were already hidden by the mattress and the pillow in his grasp. Still, relief didn't come to him at all. If he were to get up and expose his chest, Noctis would see the lingering love marks Regis had left along his body from merely a few hours previous. He looked around for his shirt for a moment before cursing silently, coming up on nothing other than the regular messiness of Noctis' room.

' _Shit. I left my shirt in Regis' study!'_

Prompto put on a show of rubbing his eyes and looking down at himself as if it was all news to him before muttering, "Oh… Sorry… Must have gotten hot in my sleep and took it off…" He thought back on the night before- the feeling of Regis' skilled tongue, lapping against his chest, the shivers of need that had electrified him from those little scrapes of teeth, the way his moans had come out, wonton and breathy and _needy_ , even in his own ears- and tried not to blush furiously. He didn't dare look at Noctis to see if he was buying his lame explanation. When he shifted, he felt the uncomfortable mess in his pants and he grimaced, remembering how he had felt too… _bad_ … to do anything about it. Now, caught in the middle of his own mess, he was _severely_ regretting that decision. Still, even amidst his rising panic, his mind still wandered, reliving those final moments in the study. The way everything ended so abruptly after he had orgasmed. Regis' erection, poking him from where his sat in his lap. Regis' insistence that they stop and leave…

' _Why…? Why doesn't he want me? He didn't even try to feel any pleasure himself… Did I do something wrong…? Is he not attracted to me…?'_

The fact that he actually _cared_ if Regis wanted him back or not also confused him. It wasn't as if anything was coming from this. As if they were going to _become_ anything in the future. He already _knew_ this, and he was already beginning his budding relationship with Gladiolus, so _why_ …? The possibility of rejection stung. More than he'd like to admit.

Noctis gave a little tired laugh, flopping back down next to his friend and cuddling his pillow, kicking his legs over Prompto's torso and bringing the blonde back to reality. "I never wake up before you do… This is weird.", he mused aloud, voice lilted with a soft, teasing tone.

Prompto groaned. "Shit… How long was I out?"

"Well, considering I woke up before you and I _hate_ waking up, it's…" Noctis glanced at his unused alarm clock for a moment. "…Three in the afternoon."

Prompto groaned again, burying his face into the pillow once more. "… _Fuck_ …" He had slept a whole twelve hours. Well, _maybe_ twelve. He was lying there with his eyes closed, unable to actually sleep for a good bit of it, probably…

Noctis shrugged. "Meh… It's Sunday. Nothing to do, anyways…" He pulled his phone out from beneath the blankets, opening up a mobile game. "You staying over again today?"

Prompto pretended to consider it, but in truth he wasn't feeling much of anything other than wanting to go home and curl up in his own bed or on the couch, staring unseeingly at some show on Netflix and ruminate on where he would go from here and how he would address the topic with Regis. "…Nah. Mom wants me home before five."

"Okay."

"Can I use your shower before I go? …I feel all sweaty and gross."

Noctis yawned. "Sure, Dude. You know where it is."

It took a bit of maneuvering to get out from under Noctis and out of bed without the other boy seeing the front of his body, but he managed, locking the bathroom door behind him just in case.

In the shower, Prompto loses himself, letting the hot water cascade down his body in steady rivulets, the noise of the droplets hitting the tiled wall and floor beneath him and getting sucked into the drain beneath his feet a comforting black noise that was doing wonders at silencing his mind.

For the most part, anyways.

He let his hands roam as he washes his body. First, instinctively, habitually, to his dick. He grasped himself, letting the water assist the fluid pumps of his hand from base to tip in firm, slow strokes. Like most times nowadays, he thought of Regis and the name was right there, on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back, afraid of Noctis hearing him from the other room. As his eyes closed, head tipped back to thump against the cool tile, he pictured lips on his throat, trailing down wet skin until they reached his chest.

He was still covered in hickeys. He'd seen them in the bathroom mirror on his way to the shower and it almost shocked him at how weak in the knees just the _sight_ of it had made him. To see himself visibly _marked_ by someone. ' _Claimed_ ', his mind wanted to tell him, but he banished those thoughts as fast as they came. That was in no way the case. Regis wouldn't think of it that way.

With his free hand, Prompto grazed a thumb over his nipple, gasping at the touch, even though he knew it was coming. The skin around his chest was still far too sensitive, and as he felt over each blotch of red that peppered his breasts a small jolt of lust and pleasure raced down his spine.

Prompto _wanted_. He wanted so, _so_ much _more_ …

But, more than that, he wanted to _give_. He didn't want to be the only one trying to stay quiet. To be the only one getting off on their secret, sinful activities. _He_ wanted to be the one to make Regis writhe. To cause whispered curses and moans that resembled his own name to tumble from those lips.

He pictured their roles, reversed. Imagined himself, more confident, trailing open-mouthed kisses down a steadily exposed chest as he undid Regis' dress shirt, slowly and teasingly. Watched Regis' blown-out eyes as he undid the man's pants and pulled out his length, mimicking the movements of his own hand on his pulsing dick as Prompto continued to stroke himself, harder and faster, lost in his fantasy. He drowned in the imaginings of Regis' rough voice, calling his name, as his orgasm washed over him.

Prompto slid down the wall of the shower, his legs unable to support him any longer as the ecstasy washed over him and he spilled his seed all over one of the shower walls, panting and staring at nothing in particular as the vision faded from his mind to replace is with reality.

' _Yes. That. That's what I want…'_

But… How would he get it?

…

"You alright, Prom…?"

Prompto startled a bit, blinking at the television that had just been a blur, eyes unseeing before Gladiolus' deep voice sounded close to his ear. He shifted a bit, sitting up and looking into deep amber. "I'm sorry- what?"

His parents where away, visiting his grandparents somewhere in the Quay, and he had feigned being sick just to sneak out and go to Gladiolus' house for their second date. Which, much to his surprised delight, turned out to be watching classic romcoms on his television as they ate snacks and sprawled across his leather couch, limbs tangled and Prompto's head on his broad chest as the blonde held Gladiolus' midsection close.

Gladiolus smirked, running a large hand through his soft hair before settling it pleasantly on the back of Prompto's neck, keeping him close. "You weren't listening again…" The smirk faded into an even, almost concerned expression. "…Something on your mind?"

The blonde frowned, eyes straying away from his date's momentarily. Even with Gladiolus, his mind was straying to the events of the week prior, lost in that limbo of pleasure and disappointment. Immediately, guilt bloomed in Prompto's chest as he regarded his date. He was trying to keep his worries a secret- had hoped they would stay locked within him and not overtly obvious- but it seemed that he had failed, making Gladiolus worry. "I'm sorry… Was it that obvious?"

The bodyguard ran a hand up Prompto's spine soothingly. "Only a little… Anything you want to talk about?"

Prompto blushed. No. He couldn't talk about it.

But…

 _Maybe_ …

Prompto licked his lips and swallowed. "I have… a _friend_ … who's in a bit of a pickle right now… I'm worried for him. He's upset and anxious and I don't know how to stop it or help him…"

Gladiolus frowned, holding the blonde a bit tighter as he shifted on the couch. "Who? Princess?"

Prompto laughed at the ridiculous nickname for his friend that the bodyguard had taken a liking to recently. " _No_. Not Noct…" His smile faded and he rested his head back on the older man's broad chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as the mostly forgotten movie played in the background. "Someone else from class. You don't know him."

Gladiolus shrugged. "Oh. Well, what's got him so upset that it's affecting _you_ so much?", he inquired, a thick eyebrow raised as he awaited the answer.

Again, pink lit up the younger boy's cheeks and he bit his lip, mulling the answer over in his brain. "Well- H-he's worried, because… He _likes_ someone. And they seemed to like him back, but…" He licked his lips. "…B-but suddenly it doesn't feel that way anymore. Like- it's all kind of one-sided?" He shrugged. "Like- when they're together, its _great_! But… It's like… Maybe the guy is holding back? It's always my friend who is having the good time and he can tell the guy wants to have fun too, but he… never tries…" Prompto blinked away the urge to cry, the inner turmoil he'd been suffering through over the incident bubbling up to the surface. It felt good to finally come out and talk about it, even if it was under the vaguest of ways. He wished he could speak it all, freely and out in the open. But he made that choice long ago, damning him from ever being able to discuss what he does with Regis. And he'd have to live with those choices. "…And now my friend is starting to think that maybe the guy never wanted to do anything to begin with... And that maybe they've only been having fun to make my friend happy and not because _he_ really wanted to… You know?"

Gladiolus furrowed his brows and shook his head apologetically, rubbing up and down Prompto's back. "No, Babe, I don't think I'm getting it… But…" He pulled Prompto close, cradling his head in his hand. "It sounds to me like this… _friend_ … of yours needs to make his wants known more clearly."

Prompto blinked. "Huh?"

Gladiolus shrugged. "Yeah! You know- open up! Tell the guy that he wants him to have fun, too! Maybe help him along a little, even." Prompto took in the advice, mulling it over carefully. "And if he says no, then- _hey_ \- at least your friend will know where they stand now and it won't be tormenting him anymore, right? He'll be free to move on."

An idea sparked in Prompto's head, then. A dangerous and delicious idea, and his body tingled with the excitement at the thought of it. Smiling, he lifted his head to bump foreheads with Gladiolus and give him a soft, sweet kiss that the bodyguard chased with his own lips, not wanting for them to separate so soon. The small action lit Prompto's soul like a fire and he giggled sweetly, giving in momentarily to lay more soft kisses on his date's lips. "That's a great idea! Thanks, Gladdy... I'll tell them tomorrow when I see them at school."

"Glad I could help, Babe." Gladiolus' lips returned to Prompto's, seeking them out in the muted darkness of the living room as the light from their movie flickered over them. Prompto smiled into the kiss, feeling ten pounds lighter after 'talking' about what was happening and coming up with a plan that would hopefully bring him and Regis along further, like he'd like. When they finally parted, Gladiolus groaned, low and soft, and drew the blonde in with a hand at the back of his neck, kissing Prompto again. Longer, slower, sweeter. Their tongues came out to mingle and taste, caressing each other sweetly and languidly. Prompto absolutely melted against Gladiolus, circling his arms around the older man's neck and threading his fingers through long strands of brunette hair as his hushed moans were eagerly eaten up. But then, suddenly, Gladiolus stopped and flipped them over, pinning his date to the couch beneath them in one swift, fluid movement. Prompto's eyes widened momentarily as it felt like all the oxygen leave his lungs, his heart skipping a few beats. Gladiolus' hands were on his wrists, pinning his arms above his head gently and his eyes were looking down at him with a teasing hunger. "Hey… This 'friend' isn't you, is it…? And the guy you're also talking about isn't me, right…? Because I _promise_ you, I am _very_ interested…" As if to prove his point, Gladiolus rocked his hips, grinding what felt like a steadily growing erection against Prompto's own member, drawing out a little surprised gasp and the flexing of his hands in Gladiolus' hold. Gladiolus leaned in close, lips ghosting over Prompto's as he closed his eyes, requesting sweetly, "…Spend the night?"

Prompto's heart beat about a mile a minute before suddenly sinking. He frowned, attempting to chase that mouth, but his date pulled back in order to look into his eyes. Prompto frowned, holding back the whine he wanted to let out. "…I can't…" He wanted to. _Gods_ , he _wanted_ to, but he wasn't ready; Mentally _or_ physically. He was anxious and nervous and scared of making a complete fool of himself in front of Gladiolus if things should take a turn for the bedroom. That, and his parents might come home early and notice him missing and then he would be grounded for life or longer…

Gladiolus' smile faltered a bit, but he recovered, brushing their noses together. Wisps of his hair fell and tickled the blonde's cheek, making him squirm and chuckle. "Okay… Stay just a little bit later, then? I like the feeling of having you in my arms…"

And how could he say no to _that_?

Prompto nodded, shifting, body arching, calling out to the mass of muscle above him. Gladiolus was staring down at him with so much affection, so much adoration, he could feel his very soul wanting to gravitate towards the man. "Okay…", he uttered softly, the words leaving his mouth in an airy sigh.

They spent the next few hours in each other's arms, the television going unnoticed as hands roamed and lips teased. To Prompto's utter delight, he left Gladiolus' house with more than a few hickies along his jaw and neck. It was _wonderful._

…

"Dude. It's- like- _five thousand_ degrees outside. What's with the scarf?" Noctis teased him as he opened the door to his mansion, greeting the blonde with a lopsided grin. He tugged at the scarf around Prompto's neck, who merely sacked at his hand in defense.

"Noct, stop! Wait until I get inside!" As silly as it was, he was afraid to be caught with the love marks that adorned his skin, so visible and out in the open. Fearful that somehow someone would see them and mention them to his parents. It had already been near impossible to leave the house, what with his mother asking questions about the scarf herself, asking if he was still sick and feeling up his forehead. Prompto had merely went along with his little white lie, claiming that the scarf helped with the chills, and ran out of the house before she could protest him going to Noctis'. But it was Saturday. Which meant Regis might appear. And he'd be _damned_ if he was ever going to miss spending a Saturday at Noctis' again.

Laughing, Noctis opened the door for Prompto to come inside. When his friend was safely inside his house, he pulled the scarf off and beamed delightedly at the deep, bruising marks. "Ha! I _knew_ it! You slept with Gladio!"

Prompto shushed him, looking around impulsively for people, even though it was stupid and he knew he was safe. "I _so_ did not! This isn't from- _that_!"

Noctis rolled his eyes, walking past Prompto to walk towards his living room. "Ugh… Come _on_ , Prom! I can't _believe_ it's taking you this long to get into his bed after all the fangirling you'd done over him…"

Prompto followed him further inside, pouting as he removed his scarf, letting it fall carelessly to the floor as his face bloomed in a heavy flush. "It isn't as if I don't _want_ to, I just-" Prompto stopped short, words caught helplessly in his throat. His eyes widened and his heart slammed to an abrupt halt as his eyes roamed over Regis, sitting in an armchair and reading the morning paper. "-wanted… to… wait… a bit…", he continued a split second too late, words dying down and slowing to a dull whisper as he stared, dumbly, at the man that had haunted his thoughts the last entire week. _'Why?! How?! When?!'_ He looked between Noctis and his father, wanting to ask a myriad of questions that he bit back the urge to ask. That he _couldn't_ ask.

Noctis flopped on the couch, looking as normal and indifferent as ever. And why wouldn't he? Noctis had no reason to be so startled by his father's presence. Only _he_ did. And really, considering Noctis didn't know what had been going on between the two of them, even _he_ had no 'reason' to be balking like he was now. Pale green eyes flitted towards him, staring at the marks that adorned his neck, and Prompto quickly shut his mouth that he didn't realize was hanging open. He looked away, blushing, suddenly feeling _ashamed_ of what he had done with Gladiolus. Which was silly. He shouldn't feel ashamed. He was _happy_ to get them. Happy to be 'claimed' by someone of whom his feelings for would actually _go_ somewhere. Still, his stomach rolled as he felt that gaze, heavy and burning on his skin.

The look lasted for but a moment and then it was gone, Regis deciding to look back at his paper. "That's a good decision you made, Prompto… It's always best to wait until you're ready." The words burned Prompto's ears, hearing the indifference in the older man's voice as he gave a decidedly 'dad' answer.

Noctis scoffed and crinkled his nose. " _Ew_. Dad- _no_. Don't give my friends advice on _sex_. _Please_."

Regis merely chuckled, flipping to a new page. "My apologies… But the same goes for you, Noctis. You know you can come to me if you ever have any questions…"

Noctis grunted, looking like he wanted to run away from the conversation entirely. "I'm _good._ Thanks…" He looked over to Prompto, face evening out but eyes desperate for escape. "Hey. It's become kinda awkward in here now. Wanna go to my room?"

" _Please._ " He didn't realize how much his reply sounded more like a plea, but he didn't miss the way Regis' jaw tightened at hearing it. Wordlessly, he followed Noctis up the stairs, unable to shake the feeling that Regis was staring at him. Reflexively, he covered his neck with a hand, feeling his own blush along his neck.

From off in the distance, Regis called, "What would the two of you like for dinner? I've given Ignis the afternoon off."

"Pizza!", Noctis called back, not stopping their journey to his room. If anything, he began to walk faster. Prompto would have laughed, under normal circumstances. But now, as things were, he had to agree.

"…And you Prompto?"

Prompto's steps faltered for just a second. "U-Um- Pizza is fine, Mr. Caelum."

There was no reply, and the two boys slipped into the bedroom wordlessly.

…

Prompto chewed on his pizza, keeping his eyes to himself as he sat at the dinner table, listening to Noctis talk about the movie they had bee in the middle of to his father. The blonde didn't have to see the older man to know that he had no clue what his son was talking about. Out of the corner of his eye, Prompto could see him nod every now and then as he ate quietly. Prompto did his best to chime in where he could, but for the most part he was uncharacteristically silent.

The pizza settled strangely in his stomach as his nerves began to get the better of him. He had a _plan_. A stupid plan, but a plan that he had thought to use ever since his last date with Gladiolus, nonetheless. He just hadn't expected Regis to be here so _soon_. He thought he'd have time to think it through a bit more. To calm himself and become more confident, but that was no longer pliable. His mind was racing, nerves bouncing around inside of him like children in a ball pit. Out of turn, he asked, "How come you're here today, Mr. Caelum?"

There was a brief pause, allowing Noctis' father to swallow his bite before responding, "Well, Prompto, this _is_ my house."

Noctis laughed at him and Prompto crinkled his nose. "What I meant to say was, don't you normally work at this time?"

"I do, yes. But the project I was working on had been completed, so I decided to give myself a bit of time off, to relax." There was the smallest hint of a smile upturning Regis' bearded lips as he took a small sip from the soda that Noctis had insisted he buy all of them to accompany the pizza, outwardly pleased with the admittance of finally being done with the thing that had been causing him many a sleepless night. Only a matter of time before the next one starts.

Prompto nodded, and Noctis took lead of the conversation once more. He sat there politely for a few minutes, turning over his plan in his head, daydreaming on how it would hopefully play out. After a few more minutes, the pizza was finished off and Noct was offering, "Hey, you done, Prom? Wanna go back up and finish the movie?"

Heart thumping heavily in his chest, he met Regis' eyes for the briefest of moments before catching Noctis' deep blue gaze and replying, "Yeah.", with a small smile.

"I'll clean up the mess.", Regis stated, taking a final swig of his drink.

"'Kay."

"Thank you."

Prompto waited for Noctis to stand up before doing so himself, but not before carefully and discreetly setting his phone on the cushion of his chair, leaving the piece of plastic behind and pushing his chair back into the table so that it wouldn't be seen.

"Night, Dad. Get plenty of sleep tonight, okay?"

Regis smiled, patting his son's shoulder as he walked past. "You, as well." He nods towards the blonde next, eyes lingering around his collar and bringing heat to his body. "Prompto.", he greets, curtly.

"Goodnight.", Prompto all but whispers, eyes lowering and training on the back of Noctis' fitted t-shirt as they quietly pad away. He bites his lips, following Noctis obediently like a puppy. _'Is he angry? Is he proud that I'm doing these things without him? Is he relieved?'_ The questions bombard his skull, repeatedly, no answers coming forth. And just as they hit the entrance to Noctis' room, he touches the door frame, stopping. "Oh, man! Dude-" He watches Noctis turn to look at him and swallows, hoping that his cheeks are clear of all color as his other hand tugs on the hem of his shirt nervously. "-I totally left my phone in the dining room." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing towards where they just came from. "Mind if I go grab it? I'm expecting a text from Gladio soon."

Noctis flops onto his bed and hums a positive response, smirking at his long-time friend. "Yeah, no prob. Wouldn't want to keep ' _Beefcake_ ' waiting, now would we?"

Despite the adrenaline pulsing through his veins and the way his very blood is pulling towards Regis, urging his body to follow, Prompto hesitates on purpose, rolling his eyes playfully at Noctis' jab. He doesn't want to seem overly eager. "Ugh. You're never gonna let me live that down! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not the one what wrote that! He did!"

Noctis laughed, scooping up his own phone and checking his messages. " _Suuuure_."

With one final, lingering look, Prompto takes a deep breath and turns, leaving Noctis behind.

…

Regis sighed as the two boys left, remaining in his chair for a brief time as his mind wandered. It was his off day and a rare one at that, but he just couldn't _relax_. His body felt tense all over, jaw practically aching from it, and he felt like he had static in his brain. Even worse, Prompto had come into his home looking like… _that_ … Another sigh tumbled from his lips as he forced himself to stand up and gather the plates and cups that had been left behind, putting his body to work as his brain continued to shout things at him.

It was ridiculous, utterly and truly. It was perfectly _natural_. Hell, Regis himself had wanted Prompto to move forward in his relationship with Gladiolus. That was the whole point of this little arrangement in the first place, wasn't it? To teach the boy everything he needed to know so that when the time came and he laid in the other man's bed, he'd be confident and experienced; able to handle anything that would unfold. But every time Regis thought about that fated moment, thought about Prompto in another man's arms, receiving and returning pleasure as it came to him, his teeth seemed to grind and his hands seemed to flex. Without him even realizing it was happening There was an incessant, _nagging_ feeling, boring itself into his chest and it frustrating him to no end.

He saw Prompto in his mind, on his lap, hands buried into his hair. He visualized the marks he had made upon his chest, red and angry and entirely an accident. That's what frustrated him the most, he thinks. The fact that he had lost hold of himself for a moment, not paying attention to what he was doing, a slave to the urges underneath his skin and the lust he struggled to keep in control more and more as time ticked by. He shouldn't have left marks. He _couldn't_ leave marks. They were dangerous; he _knew_ that. But Gladiolus… Gladiolus could leave them easily, and with no repercussions. They were _allowed_ to be seen, out in the open, _taunting_ him.

He knew this feeling. It was something he rarely felt recently but something that continued to turn up, even in his own mind.

Jealousy.

Regis grit his teeth and grunting to himself at the thought. _'Pah… Pathetic. I'm not jealous. I'm just… tired. I've missed out on too much sleep.'_ Denial was a dangerous game to play, but he played it well. He sighed. _'Perhaps it would be best to keep some distance for a while…'_ Yes, that was probably the best course of action for him. For _them_. Give himself time to rein in these stupid emotions and become the same old detached Regis Lucis Caelum that he was only a few weeks prior. _'I'll tell him tonight that we'll be putting this…'_ The word 'relationship' came to mind, but he dashed the thought from his mind, shaking his head with a grimace about what he was conjuring up without thinking. _'…arrangement…'_ Yes, that word was far better. _'…on hold.'_

Tucking the feeling away to focus more on his task, the sound of footsteps approaching halted him. He had just placed the cleaned-off dishes in the sink, wiping his hands of the food's grease on a dish towel, when a blur of blonde hair appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. As if he had inadvertently summoned Prompto, the boy was there. Owlish, blinking blue eyes stared up at him, his body clinging to the edge of the door frame. It reminded Regis of the night he had unexpectedly approached him that night he had come to grab a drink, and Regis couldn't help but smirk before schooling his features to evenness.

No. He was postponing this. It was ending for now. Actually, it was a good thing that Prompto had showed up now. Now would be the perfect time to break the news.

"Yes, Prompto…? May I help you?"

Prompto swallowed as he pushed himself forward, eyes roaming over the expanse of the kitchen. "Nah, not really… Just… looking for my phone." He sounded unsure and nervous and inwardly winced. Already, his plan was already seeming a little less convincing. He'd hoped to be more confident at this point.

The blonde walked a circle around the kitchen, hands fiddling nervously behind his back. Regis leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched closely, careful to avoid the deep, purple marks along his neck. Something was… off. "…Do you remember the last place you had it?"

Prompto spared him a glance, because a glance was all he could handle. Those green irises, boring into his flesh, paying attention to his every detail, made his legs weak in the knees. Each step came just a bit harder to him, his stride faltering as heat filled his cheeks. He shook his head. "N-No, not really…"

Regis watched as Prompto lingered, far too hesitant for someone who was truly looking for something. It was entirely likely that the boy wanted to spend a bit of alone time with him. He supposed he could humor him and help him 'look'. And afterwards, he'd tell Prompto to give it a rest for a while. "…Would you like me to help you?"

Prompto shifted the weight on his feet. "If you could, that would be great!" He moved to the dining room next, Regis following only a few steps behind, and he watched Prompto give a quick glance over his shoulder to ensure he was indeed following. "Hm… Maybe you could try calling it?"

Regis' mouth upturned into a small smirk, shaking his head. "Nice try, Prompto... I'm not giving you my number." A sweet, innocent attempt at a trick. How… sweet. But there was more. Something else the blonde wanted to ask, he thought.

Prompto looked over his shoulder at him again and smiled sweetly with a little laugh. "Dang… I thought that would work."

Regis sighed, watching the blonde circle the table and look around a few times. "…What's the real reason you're here, Prompto?", he tried, watching the boy's expression carefully as his freckled cheeks turned an endearing pink.

The boy gave him no answer, but their eyes met, and something electric passed through Regis. There was a certain look in Prompto's eyes. Something _much_ too akin to the way he looked at him whenever they were in his study. Regis opened his mouth to question it but he stopped, eyes catching two pale, freckled arms, crossing over his midsection and pulling Prompto's shirt over his head before discarding the fabric along the top of the table. Regis' mouth snapped shut, half from abrupt disbelief and half from the sight of Prompto's now exposed upper half, in plain sight.

He silently groaned, low in his chest, as his eyes roamed over the blonde. Starting at his hair, now disheveled from the task of taking off his shirt, to endless ocean eyes and freckled cheeks and soft lips. The younger boy took a small step forward, fingers brushing over the tabletop as he rounded the corner to come closer to Regis, who took a step back, attempting to keep the distance. _'Dangerous. This is dangerous.'_ But he was unreachable, caught off-guard by the wave of need that coursed through his body, making his cock jump to life beneath his pants. Regis' eyes travelled lower, teeth gnawing on the insides of his cheeks as they took in purple bruising, the left-over signs of where Gladiolus had been. The place he wanted to avoid most.

But then he exhaled sharply as he looked lower still. They were small, almost entirely faded back to nothing, but he could still see them. The hickies he had given Prompto merely a week ago, littering his chest, grouping close to perky, pink nipples.

Prompto licked his lips, legs feeling like jelly as he could hear the sound of his heartbeat pounding loudly in his own ears. He struggled to keep steady as he watched Regis look him over, those green eyes darkening with obvious desire the closer they moved to his chest and his stomach. He could feel his body heating up, starting with his face before travelling through the rest of him. The tips of his fingers felt like static as they dragged over the top of the table. With as much confidence as he could bear to muster, he uttered, "Oh _no_ … Mr. Caelum, I've seen to have lost my shirt, too… How did that _happen_ …?"

Instantly, Regis' brows rose, catching onto what Prompto was doing and why. The boy took another step towards him, eyes staring as if it was searching for his very soul, and he took another step back, feeling the coldness of the wall against his back with a curse. He had nowhere to go. He cleared his throat, eyes glancing left and right, trying to assure himself that they were alone still. "Prompto…" The name came out as a low warning, not much above a whisper, but he could feel his cock stiffening further beneath this slacks.

Prompto tilted his head to the side as he stepped closer still, until there was only a foot of space separating them. A finger found its way through one of Regis' belt loops and tugged on it. His other hand hooked itself over Regis' belt. "…Yes, Mr. Caelum…?", he returns coyly, smiling that sweet, falsely innocent smile. Regis exhales a slow, shaky breath. ' _Yes…_ ' He wanted that reaction. He wanted _more_ reactions.

Regis lost his train of thought, feeling Prompto's hands begin to untuck his shirt from his pants as those blue eyes never left his. Delicate, feather-light swipes of his fingers could be felt over his heated skin along his sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Stop.", he tried, but it sounded weak. Like a distant, far-off whisper that wasn't really his own.

Those eyes still held him captive, but flicked downwards to watch Prompto's lips as he shot back, "…Is that what you really want? …For me to stop?" Prompto's hands left his midsection, gliding over his shirt and up his chest until his arms were circled around his neck, fingers twisting in the strands of hair at the back of his neck. He pushed their bodies flush against each other. He bit his lower lip as he felt Regis' erection pressing against his hip.

Regis groaned, hands instinctively coming to grasp the blonde's hips, thumbs hooking into the waistband of his jeans, keeping the boy close. Still, he protested, voice rough around the edges with his contained desire that raged beneath the surface, begging to be unleashed. Especially with the uncharacteristic way the blonde was taking the lead, making his desires known. "Not here, Prompto."

Lips met his neck, just along the edge of his growing scruff, Prompto having to stand on the tips of his toes to reach it. "…Why not?" Still playing coy, Regis could feel Prompto's own growing erection bushing against his leg as those hips rolled into him, slowly and shyly despite the false façade of confidence.

A kiss to his jawline, hot breath along his skin. "You _know_ why..." Regis' eyes closed, relishing the feel of soft lips along the corner of his mouth next. It all felt strangely surreal. Like a dream, but he could feel the warmth of the boy beneath his fingers. Could feel the rapid beating of his heart through his freckled chest. This Prompto was new, interesting, and a large part of him wanted to indulge, to see where it would lead. "…We established _rules_ , Prompto…" He kissed back as that mouth covered his own fully, tongues meeting sweetly, preventing any sort of reply other than a soft sigh out of Prompto's mouth. His arms wrapped around Prompto's waist, holding him close. Regis' brows furrowed at his own contradicting actions, his heart beating that much faster in his chest.

When their lips parted, Prompto rested his head on Regis' chest, hands gliding to the buttons on his shirt, beginning to undo them. "…I know… But I can't help it… I _want_ you, _Regis_ …"

At the sound of his name, said so casually and wrapped in that soft, breathy tone, Regis' eyes fluttered open quickly. He groaned, rolling his hips to meet Prompto's, catching the blonde's surprise as he gasped and clung more tightly to his shirt. Prompto had his shirt halfway undone before his hands were taken away from the fabric, gathered in one of Regis' hands. The other hand pushed at his shoulder, spinning them around until Prompto was now the one pinned against the wall, trapped.

' _Regis…'_

It echoed in Regis' head on repeat. No one called him that anymore, especially not in that tone, the name crafted with so much affection and desire. He had half a mind to throw Prompto atop the dining table and take him, right here right now, but instead his stared down into Prompto's eyes as the younger man blinked up at him, his bare chest heaving with anticipatory, deep breaths. The air was different about them now, Prompto having reverted back to his normal, shy self, happy to let Regis take control. Regis bent down, breath ghosting over Prompto's ear as he leaned in and asked, "What are you trying to do, Prompto?" He felt a full-body shiver wrack Prompto's body, a wonton moan tumbling from his lips, and it made Regis exhale heavily. He wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them once more. To feel that sweet friction against his cock as they rocked into one another like they had done just before. "…Are you _trying_ to make me ravish you?"

Prompto leaned his head to the side, giving Regis more space to work with in case those lips decided to leave his ear and roam over his skin, but whined when nothing more came. The hands gripping his wrists above his head and pushing his shoulder to the wall was so warm compared to the slight bite of chill that met his bare skin and he wanted to feel that heat all over. " _Yes!_ ", he admitted, squirming in Regis' hold. When he felt teeth biting along the shell of his ear he moaned, bucking his hips but finding nothing as their hips were too far apart from one another. "It's all I can _think_ about, b-but- that's not _all_ I want, Regis!"

The hand left Prompto's shoulder, grasping his chin and turning their eyes to meet. "Mr. Caelum.", the older man corrected, their faces to close that their noses almost brushed. "You know what I said about using my-"

It goes ignored. "I want to _please_ you! You never- I mean- I never get to-" Prompto's words faltered as his eyes broke away from Regis' face. He licked his lips.

Regis watched the blonde struggle for a moment, already knowing what he meant by the way the boy's eyes stay on the prominent bulge in his pants. It makes his heart beat harder in his chest, body craving to let the boy just _have_ it. But he can't. Not like this. Not here. Not when he's supposed to be the bigger man, the teacher. Regis' voice is even, matter-of-fact, as he finishes Prompto's thoughts out loud, "You want to make me cum, Prompto?" It's strangely a lot easier to say than it should be. He should be _distancing_ himself from the boy, damned it. But one little move, one unexpected seduction later, and it's the farthest thing from what he wants. He can't bring himself to utter it now, to even mention it. The thought is dead. Cast away. The only thing he gives in to is his need to make the blonde beg more. To give him everything he wants. ' _Within reason.'_ But even that sounds like a stretch. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

But he already knows, clear as day, what's wrong. He's infatuated. Addicted.

Prompto nods enthusiastically, vibrant eyes begging wordlessly as their gazes meet again, lips ghosting over Regis' but not quite making it far enough for a kiss no matter how much he tries, the older man keeping his teasingly cruel distance. " _Y-Yes_. _Please_." He watches Regis smirk. "I-Im always the one that gets to feel anything. A-And afterwards, y-you-" He swallows. "You never take care of it, and… I want to be the one to do that for you, Mr. Caelum. Please!"

' _Who says I never take care of it after?_ ' He thinks it but doesn't say it. Regis bends his head, placing a singular kiss over one of the hickies Gladiolus had left behind, followed by a rough scrape of teeth. Again, the thought that he is getting too attached to all of this crosses his mind but dissipates quickly when he hears Prompto's breath hitch at the action and he repeats it a second time, harder, before sucking on the skin there, drawing a sharp moan and renewing the old hicky with his own. When he pulled away afterwards, he smirked, feeling proud, like Gladiolus had lost to him. Feeling like Prompto had now been rebranded in _his_ name and not his employee's.

He let go of Prompto then, stepping away and putting more distance between them. He watched Prompto stare up at him in a daze-like stare, a hand weakly moving to his neck and touching over the mark. He turned, heading back to the kitchen to finish up the dishes, and replied, "Then you know where to find me… Later, of course."

"W-When?" Prompto asked, taking a small step forward, not wanting to be separated. "Today?"

Regis paused, halving half a mind to tease him further and prolong the 'date', but he decided not to. "Yes, Prompto… And any time is fine, just wait until Noctis falls asleep…"

And with that, Regis is gone. Prompto moved to put on his shirt, focusing on steadying his breathing and the raging boner in his pants before scooping his phone up from where he had purposely left it on the chair.

…

Prompto can hardly pay attention to the film Noctis had put on. His eyes were on the screen, watching the cowboys in the middle of their shoot-out, but his mind was firmly planted in the dining room. He envisioned what it would have been like if Regis hadn't stopped him and pinned him to the wall. What the man's chest would have looked like, had he undone the last half of the buttons, pushing the shirt off of his body. The sound the man's belt would have made as the buckle hit the floor along with his pants as Prompto tugged them down his legs. He swallowed, feeling his mouth salivate as he pictured himself fishing Regis' cock out of his underwear.

But, his thoughts were halted when he felt a buzzing in his pocket, and he pulled his phone out and smiled when he saw that he had a new message from 'Beefcake'.

 **BEEFCAKE: Hey. Whatcha doin?**

 **PROMPTO: Watching' a movie with Noct. Usual stuff. You?**

 **BEEFCAKE: Honestly? Thinking about our last date.**

Prompto's smile widened as he read the words. A blush spread across his face as he snuggled down further into the bed, typing up his reply. But before he could hit 'send', another message from Gladiolus followed up the last.

 **BEEFCAKE: You still got the hickies?**

Prompto bit his lip, remembering how he had gotten them. How hot Gladiolus' mouth had been. Prompto had writhed beneath him, unable to use his hands as his neck and collar and jawline were lavished, legs clinging to Gladiolus' hips as the larger man ground their clothes erections together. Even more than that, Prompto remembered how loud he had moaned as a particularly deep bite to his neck and sinful roll of his date's hips had brought him to his peak, wrenching an orgasm from him almost by complete surprise. Gladiolus had groaned low, almost like a growl, moving to kiss him deeply and fiercely as the sounds Prompto had made helped bring him to his own completion. One of Gladiolus' neighbors had beat against the wall loudly afterwards, yelling about how loud they were and that _some_ people needed to sleep. Prompto's face had gone utterly red and Gladiolus merely laughed, beautifully and deep and breathless…

Prompto bit his lip, feeling his pants grow tight. Now wasn't the time to think about this. He was with _Noctis_.

 **PROMPTO: Yup. Noct saw them and freaked… lol. Luckily, I got by my mom and dad without them seeing it. You need to be more careful next time!**

No text came immediately afterwards, so Prompto turned the screen off and tried to pay more attention to the movie. It was a lost cause, the plot being lost to him at this point, but he had to admit that the action-y scene was pretty cool. Never mind that he couldn't tell who were the good guys and who were the bad guys. After a few minutes, he felt his phone buzz in his lap.

 **BEEFCAKE: So this means there will be a next time?**

He let out a soft chuckle.

 **PROMPTO: Of course. And hey- I'm going to get you back, so be ready!**

 **BEEFCAKE: Yes please, Daddy. 3**

The blonde had to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle the squeal of absolute delight and humor he felt at seeing Gladiolus use such a title with him, his shoulders shaking as he tried and mostly failed to contain his bubbling laughter. When he leaned back to get comfortable in his spot on the bed again, he chanced an apologetic glance at Noctis for interrupting the movie with his random outburst, but stopped when he instead observed his friend sleeping soundly, clutching a pillow and drooling onto it. His heart thrummed in his chest as he leaned forward, giving the other boy a light shake.

"Noct? …You asleep, Buddy?"

"Mn…" Noctis scrunched his eyes shut more and grumbled incoherently, swatting Prompto's hand away and rolling over, trying to continue his dream.

Prompto glanced at the clock- only ten at night. Not nearly as late as he usually went to Regis. Was it too early? Would the man be in the study yet?

Another text from Gladiolus popped up, drawing his attention.

 **GLADIOLUS: So when should we meet up again? It's your turn to decide what to do on our date.**

Prompto only felt a little guilty as he was already walking carefully out of Noctis' bedroom and down the hallway, hoping the action in the movie had covered any noise he had made. He shot off a quick text before pocketing his phone, finding himself in front of the door to Regis' study. It was closed, but he could see the light that emanated from the crack of space along the bottom. Regis was already there, waiting for him.

 **PROMPTO: No clue, Big Guy. I'll keep you posted? Gotta go. Noct is nagging me about paying more attention to the movie. I'll text you later?**

The ebbing guilt is still there as he raises his hand, taking a deep breath before knocking steadily on the door. He's already achingly hard in his pants when he hears, "Yes…? Come in."

Prompto opened the door and went inside, closing it swiftly behind him before looking up at his 'teacher'. He can hardly stop the smile from splitting across his face as he leans back against the hard wood and takes Regis in. The man is still dressed in his slacks and buttoned-up dress shirt. No alcohol accompanies him tonight as he sits comfortably in his desk chair, arms resting atop the armrests and head tipped to the side. Although still technically 'dressed-up' as Regis always is, tonight there is a certain carefreeness about him. He seems a little more relaxed, a little less tired, little strands of hair falling into Regis' forehead instead of remaining styled back with the rest. The knowing little smirk and the way pale green irises smolder into him from across the room sets Prompto's heart aflutter instantly, making the room seem warmer. There was tension in that stare, a raw sexual energy that seemed to emanate from the man. He looked confident. Powerful. Sexy.

Prompto could only _wish_ to one day be on that level.

He pushed himself off the door, the momentum helping to shake off the nerves that threatened to take him over and forced his body into motion. But when he got close to Regis he heard, "Stop."

Regis leveled the boy with a heavy look, fingers drumming rhythmically along the armrests as he considered him. He could see hesitance and uneasiness begin to take over Prompto, the blonde's eyes flitting over him restlessly, his weight being shuffled between his feet. The smirk that had been playing on his face then fell to a serious expression. "Prompto… What made you think to do what you did earlier? You've broken a rule. _Two_ , in fact, by using my first name as well…"

Prompto frowned, lowering his head in shame. He tried very hard to no let panic try to settle there, the fear of Regis suddenly deciding to put a stop to all of this making his palms sweat. "I-I'm sorry. I just…" He swallowed, trying to gather his racing thoughts. "I thought that maybe you didn't want this. That it was just _me_ who feels good when you kiss me o-or when you… touch me…" His cheeks burn with the admittance and he can't help but to compare himself to some love-struck schoolgirl.

Too afraid to look up, he can hear the frown in Regis' voice as he replies, "…You know what we had discussed, Prompto… You know that this isn't going to go anywhere. Nothing further than the physical aspect of this will ever come from anything that we do here…"

Prompto nodded. "I know… I'm sorry… I-I just- I don't want to be the only one. I want to learn how to please a man, too…" Licking his lips, Prompto looked up, adding, "How to please _you_ …"

Silence filled the space between them as Regis took in his words and considered them. "And so you shall… So long as you continue to follow the rules I've set in place… Can you do that, Prompto?" Regis watched the boy nod before requesting, "Say it aloud... Promise me."

"I promise."

More silence loomed over them for a short while afterwards, Prompto's heart stuck in his throat with the fear that maybe Regis will just call all of this off right there and then, but he doesn't. Instead, the older man kicks his chair further from in front of his desk, leaving ample space for Prompto to move and sit on his lap, just like normal.

A wordless offer.

Prompto moved with a small smile, hands gripping broad shoulders as he prepared to take his usual seat on the older man's lap. "No. Not here." Their eyes meet, Regis' face adorned with a smirk. He points to the space on the floor between his feet with a finger. "We are going to change things up now… On your knees, Prompto."

It _startles_ Prompto how easily and swiftly he follows the order, crumpling to the floor before the man, eyes staying on that sinful expression on Regis' face, pleased with the younger man's actions. He almost doesn't even feel the little ripple of pain as his knees hit the floor hard enough to bruise with his desire to be good for Regis and follow his every whim. He hangs on every word as Regis says, heart thudding in his ears heavily.

"In a normal relationship, there is usually a near equal give and take of pleasure… I've given you a _lot_ throughout these past few weeks… Today, it will be _you_ who does the giving…" He spread his legs open a bit and Prompto's mouth went dry, a soft whine coming forth as he noticed the bulge between Regis' legs. Prompto's cock twitched beneath his clothes, his mouth going dry as he stared, openly and unabashedly.

' _Has he stayed hard this entire time, or…?'_ He can't even find it in himself to finish the thought, his brain short-circuiting as he thinks of the other possibility. Of Regis sitting there, touching himself and thinking of Prompto as he brings himself to full hardness. The image is delectable, drawing out a shaky breath from Prompto before he moves to lick his lips. He wanted to touch it, to feel the hardness of it in his hands, in his mouth…

"Take me out of my pants, Prompto."

The command is like a spell and Prompto's hands shook as they moved from their place on his lap, settling carefully on Regis' spread thighs. He heard Regis' breath hitch at the contact, those hands rubbing up the expanse of his legs before getting to his hips, hovering over his belt. When Prompto chanced a glance up, Regis nodded.

Prompto's heart pounded, his breaths coming out more rapidly than before as he unbuttoned Regis' pants and pulled down the zipper. He hooked his fingers over the waistband of Regis' pants, Regis lifting is hips slightly to allow Prompto to pull the fabric down, just beneath his ass. Almost immediately, Prompto is hit with the smell of him, the heady musk from beneath the exposed boxer briefs causing his mouth to water. The thin material of Regis' underwear made it easy for Prompto to see the outline of his length, a little damp stain at the end. He hesitated for a moment, but stopped and met green eyes when a hand touched along his cheek.

"Nervous?", Regis asked, voice lower and huskier than before. It _does_ _things_ to Prompto, his bulge feeling painful in his pants, but he finds himself nodding in response to the question regardless. Regis chuckled, swiping along Prompto's cheekbone with a thumb. "Don't be… You'll do fine. Just listen to my voice…"

"O-Okay... Yes, Sir."

With only a few more second's worth of hesitation, Prompto took a deep breath, steeling himself before doing what Regis had told him to do earlier. The hand left his cheek as he slowly reached into the slitted opening of Regis' boxer briefs, but he hardly noticed it missing when the heat of Regis' skin met his fingertips. His fingers wrapped around the length, pulling it out carefully, and Prompto gasped as he was met with it, mere inches from his face. Long and thick, the tip flushed. Prompto could feel his face light up with another wave of heat, and suddenly he was at a loss for what to do, staring helplessly as the length pulsed in his grasp, a bead of precum beginning to gather at the tip.

Regis watched Prompto meet his eyes, unsure, and his shyness was doing _ungodly_ things to his libido. Keeping his tone even, he tried, "…What are you thinking?"

Prompto's eyes didn't leave Regis' as he replied, cheeks burning but body too full of desire to care, "That I want it." And it was _true_. This man, right now, real and tangible and alive beneath his touch, was _far_ more real and _far_ more enticing than anything his brain had conjured up in any dream he'd had so far. It was sinful; the image of Regis like this, put together but rough around the edges as Prompto held the key to his undoing in his hand, controlling just how much pleasure the older man would be receiving. And _gods_ , he wanted to give him everything he had. His hands, his mouth- His very virginity was Regis', if ever he so desired it. "That I want to make you cum."

Regis groaned, fingers digging into the leather of his chair. He had to stop himself from bucking his hips, pushing his cock further into the boy's hand and forcing some sort of friction to come. The stillness was maddening. He could feel every labored rush of breath that fell from the blonde's mouth tickling over his sensitive flesh, increasing the need that coursed through him. He heard the breathy moan that Prompto exhaled at his sounds, pleased with Prompto's answer, and Regis smirked. It sounded like music to his ears. "All in good time." He nodded his head towards where they were connected by skin to skin, bringing the blonde's attention back to the task at hand with a few blinks. He settled back in his chair, head falling back to rest along the top. "Stroke it, just as you'd do to yourself… Show me how you like it."

Prompto nodded, focusing his full attention to the cock in front of him once more as his blood buzzed in his ears. Slowly, he gave the length its first stroke, fist tightening into a comfortable pressure around the shaft as his hand moved up and down a few times. Prompto could feel the heated flesh pulse in his hand, his eyes transfixed on that little bead of precum as it swelled a bit in size, more liquid gathering, before becoming heavy enough to fall and trail down the flushed head. He bit his lip, squirming in place as the urge to lick it off started to overwhelm him. He didn't. Instead, he let it continue its path until Prompto's hand slid over it, rubbing it into the skin of Regis' shaft, helping his movements to feel more fluid.

Prompto knew every spot that he liked on his own body- where to touch, how much pressure to use, how fast or slow he preferred it- but Regis' body was new territory. Every pump of his hand, every twist of his wrist, it was like he was doing it for the first time. His breathing came more labored as he continued, eyes trained entirely on Regis' face as his hand moved almost on autopilot. Eyes half lidded and lips parted as he breathed, head tossed back in pleasure. When Prompto flicked his thumb over the tip, applying pressure to the slit, Regis groaned, tongue coming out to wet his lips, and Prompto _moaned_. His own cock jumped beneath his jeans, remembering how it feels to be touched like that, just how Prompto liked it, but not getting one bit of attention.

He didn't notice himself slowly beginning to shuffle forward, inching his body closer between Regis' spread knees, his face coming to mere inches away from the member. The hand that wasn't entertaining the older man came up to rest atop one of Regis' thighs, gliding up and down in a small, soothing path. It helped to keep him busy. To keep him from touching himself. With each upward pump of his hand more precum was drawn out, glistening in the lamp light and sending another heady wave of musk and arousal through Prompto's body. Blue eyes flashed up, watching as Regis' head loll to the side, bangs falling further out of place. The man looked to sexy, so perfect, and when he tightened his hold experimentally the low moan of approval that was uttered was like music to his ears, spurring him on further.

He _loved_ this. Every few pumps of his hand had the man moaning quietly, little restrained sounds that sounded loud in Prompto's ears but were in no way loud enough to be heard outside of the study. And each little sound had Prompto responding with little mewls and whimpers of his own, brows furrowing in concentration. The hand on Regis' thigh gripped a little tighter, and when Regis' hand unexpectedly fell atop it, keeping it in place and offering a wordless encouragement, he couldn't stop his hips from rolling, _begging_ for a friction that wouldn't come.

Regis closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of another's hand on him. Of _Prompto's_ hand on him. Each stroke stoked the fire inside of him; that little coil of pleasure deep within him that grew tighter and tighter as each second ticked by. He was restless; body struggling not to move, to thrust into each downward stroke of that perfect hand. He thought about Prompto, home alone, pleasuring himself like he was pleasuring his own cock right now. Imagined those little gasps and whimpers, loud and untamed, the need to keep quiet nonexistent. ' _Whose name would be on the tip of his tongue when he came? …Would it be mine?_ ' Gods, he hoped so. The fantasy brought a new wave of arousal coursing through him, his body climbing the ladder higher. He enjoyed picturing the blonde helpless; _delirious_ with his want.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Prompto's mouth hovering close to the head, the boy's eyes watching his cock as if it was the most appetizing thing he'd ever seen. Regis smiled a lopsided grin, moaning softly as Prompto paid more attention to the head, smearing his gathered precum over it with his thumb before lifting it away, the sticky substance lingering between their skin before breaking off, lewdly.

"…Do you want to taste it, Darling?"

The words were unexpected, drawing Prompto from his trance-like ministrations abruptly, large eyes blinking up at Regis with an expression as if he'd just heard the voice of a God. ' _D-Did he- Did he just call me-?'_ Even his mind couldn't fully believe the term of endearment that left the other's mouth, his brain going into a hard reboot as that deep, silky chuckle caressed his burning ears. His heart had stopped upon hearing it but sped up impossibly as he slowly processed and took in the question. Prompto licked his lips, gathering his voice. "C-Can I…?"

Regis nodded, giving the hand that rested atop his thigh a little, reassuring squeeze. He wasn't sure where the pet name came from or why it decided to manifest now of all times, but surprisingly he wasn't perturbed in the slightest. The name fell easily. It felt _right_.

"But- I don't know what to do. I-"

Regis bent forward, silencing the boy with a gentle hand upon his jaw, his thumb resting over soft lips. He smirked, watching Prompto's adams apple bob with his audible swallow as that digit traced over his lips. "Relax… You've done just fine so far. I'm sure this will be no different." When Regis' thumb pushed forward Prompto opened his mouth obediently, letting it past his lips to slide over the surface of his tongue. The older man shivered at the sensation, voice lower as he continued, "Lick it. Run your tongue across it as if it is a fine candy. And when you want to go further, to try more, just be careful not to touch it with your teeth…" Prompto moaned as the thumb slid along his tongue, his mouth salivating. To prevent any drool from spilling he closed his lips around it, sucking lightly. Regis groaned, pulling the digit away to sit back against the back of his chair. He pushed the bangs from his face and rolled his shoulders, shifting his body to rest more comfortably. "Yes. Just like that."

With a more detailed instruction Prompto waited only a second longer before shuffling further between Regis' thighs. He stroked the cock in his hand a few more times, using the teasing little pumps as a filler while he worked to banish the remaining nervousness that continued to linger. After a deep breath he leaned forward, mouth falling open and tongue inching out of his mouth until the spongy skin of the tip of Regis' cock met it. Twin groans sounded out in the silence between the heavy puffs of breath as Prompto tasted Regis for the first time, the flat of his tongue gliding over the curved tip of his head before lingering at the slit, licking up the precum that coated the surface and drawing it into his mouth. The taste was strange but not at all unpleasant and he swallowed it down before diving back in, desperate to draw more from him.

" _Prompto…_ ", Regis sighed, body going slightly lax as the tension began to seep from his bones. He watched Prompto like a hawk under half-lidded eyes, not wanting for anything in the world to miss one second of the delicate torture the younger man was delivering to his cock. Sweet little kitten licks brushed against his shaft, one after another, Prompto's tongue running up and down the engorged member slowly, savoring every taste as it came to him before dragging circles around the tip.

Prompto flashed a look up at Regis, taking in the small hints of color that started to appear on his cheeks and the way his chest was rising and falling a little heavier. Regis' hand still held his other one tightly, the skin hot and slightly sweaty over his own. The sound of his name, heavy with praise and lust, made his mind hazy and his legs weak. He whimpered against Regis' cock as he kissed it, open-mouthed and heatedly, drawing more little sounds from the man.

"That's it, Darling… Yes…" Regis swallowed, cock twitching helplessly as Prompto held him firmly at his base and teased the rest of him with the warm swipes of his tongue. He watched Prompto as he had to pause in his actions, hearing the pet name again. The blonde moaned, squirming in place adorably before resting his forehead on the thigh not occupied by their hands, feeling the urge to shy away. When blue eyes met his own most of the blue was swallowed by the expanse of his pupils, his cheeks a bright red and brows furrowed in equal parts arousal and embarrassment. The look was so sweet and adorable that Regis had to resist the urge to yank him up and into his lap so that he could claim those sweet lips with his own. Instead, he rolled his hips shallowly, reigniting the friction beneath Prompto's closed palm and drawing the boy's focus back to his weeping cock. "Try sucking it now."

"Yes, Sir." He watched, reverently, as Prompto's tongue met the tip of his cock before those sinful lips closed around it, sucking softly and hesitantly.

Prompto closed his eyes, focusing on Regis' taste and the way more of the slightly bitter liquid was drawn out with seemingly every little suckle. His flat of his tongue lapped along the slit repeatedly as he sucked, enjoying the way Regis' hips lifted from the chair once more, trying to seek more of the wet heat that was steadily pulling him apart and taking him higher. He inhaled sharply as he felt a weight atop his head suddenly, Regis' unoccupied hand settling there. Fingers threaded through his hair and he hummed, loving the feeling. The vibration of the hum had Regis moaning a little louder than he had previously, his head lolling back and eyes shutting as Prompto began to take more of him into his awaiting mouth, inch by slow inch.

Regis' cock was almost hitting the back of his mouth before his throat tightened, sensing the intrusion. Prompto felt the urge to cough arise, causing him to panic. He backed off swiftly, his mouth leaving Regis' member as he instinctively cleared his throat. Those fingers danced along his scalp, swimming through short blonde locks, and Prompto met Regis' eyes.

"Too far?"

Sheepishly, Prompto looked away, frowning slightly as he nodded. "I'm sorry…"

Regis shook his head. "Don't be sorry. It's your first time. Taking it too deep may very well not be possible for you right now…" When those eyes never met his again, the blonde biting his lower lip as his hand started to stroke at his wet cock almost absently, Regis continued, "…Is this too much for you, Prompto? …Do you want to st-"

"No!" Prompto looked up at him and interjected before the sentence could be completed, his hand tightening around Regis and drawing out a sigh of a moan from the man. The saliva that had coated Regis' member was making the languid pumps slick and _much_ more perverse, wet sounds emitting in the otherwise still silence. Regis bucked his hips, biting his lip. "Please! I want to continue. I want to-"

"Mn… Prom…?"

Both men stopped, going dead still as a muffled voice met their ears. It wasn't loud. The words were almost covered entirely by the blonde's desperate begging, but as they held their breaths and waited, hearts thundering furiously in their chests, the voice sounded out again.

"…Prom…? …You there…?"

Prompto's face went utterly white, his eyes widening and mouth dropping open as the sound of Noctis' voice sounded out again. Only this time, it was _much_ closer than it was the first time. _'FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK.'_ The two of them shared a quick look before separating faster than their bodies could allow. Prompto could feel his heart skipping a myriad of beats, terror gripping his limbs. His brain screamed at him to move, but to _where_? His legs felt like lead, his fear binding him in place as his head whipped in each direction, frantically searching for a way out of the predicament. _'Noctis is going to find me. He's going to see me. I'm fucked! We're absolutely fucked!'_ He was going dizzy from the lack of oxygen to his brain a he forgot how to breathe.

At the same time Regis cursed under his breath, a hand running through his tousled hair and bringing it out of his face. The older man had much the same line of thought, eyes snapping all around the room as he heard his son's muffled footsteps approaching steadily. He thought about putting away his member but gave up after realizing that it would take too long. _'I'll have to just push my chair back up to the desk so that Noctis won't see it. But where would Prompto-?'_ His brows raised as the idea popped into his mind. And then a split second afterwards Regis was ushering Prompto hurriedly, pushing him by the shoulders and along his back until the boy was under the desk. The drawers on either side of the surface and the thick wall in the front of the desk that held the structure together reached down to the floor, able to hide the blonde easily so long as Noctis did not walk around to the opposite side where Regis was sitting.

"Prompto- I'm sorry- Stay here for a moment." His voice lowered to a hushed whisper as he rolled his chair back into place, covering himself from the waist down and trapping the blonde between his body and the back of the wooden desk. "And don't make a sound."

Prompto's eyes widened as he huddled there, legs drawn into his arms. Most of the light from the lamp was snuffed out by Regis' body, leaving him in mostly darkness. He clapped a hand over his mouth, attempting to focus on steadying his rapid breathing as he heard a knock on Regis' door. ' _Please- Noctis- No. Don't come in!'_

"…Dad? Are you in there?"

Regis cursed again before straightening in his chair and gathering a pen in his hand. He pulled forward a blank sheet of paper, scribbling random words on it so that it would seem like he had been working. "Yes." He hoped his voice sounded even, but there was no mistaking the gravelly edge too it. Though the shock of Noctis' unexpected arrival had disturbed the moment, his body still ached with arousal, his cock pulsing where he could not see it. "Come in."

Prompto mentally _screamed_.

Noctis pushed open the door to the study, popping his head inside and looking around. Regis couldn't help the fond smile that graced his features as he looked at his son, eyes still clinging to sleep, mere slits as they adjusted to the light from the desk lamp. "…What's wrong, son? Bad dream?"

Noctis stepped into the room further, rubbing at his eyes with his palms. He shook his head before finding his voice, gravelly with the remnants of his sleep. "No, it's not that… I can't find Prom."

Regis forced his face to remain even, hand gripping the pen in his hand harder. "Oh?"

"Yeah." The boy walked forward a few steps to stand in the middle of the room and Prompto could feel each one like little earthquakes as he sat, body tuned into every sound and hyperaware of Noctis' location in reference to his own. He bit his lip, hard, fingers tightening their hold on his knees. His heart was racing. This was probably the _absolute worst_ situation he could be in, but for whatever reason he was still so _horny_. His cock _ached_ beneath his jeans, protesting the lack of attention it had been getting this entire time. He could still taste Regis on his tongue.

A shuddered breath escaped Prompto's lips, breath warming the palm of his hand as he stared at Regis' dick, still exposed and mere inches from his face. He was slightly amazed that it was still standing, the situation they were in doing little to nothing to quell the lust that the other man was seeming to be experiencing as well. It made Prompto's brows furrow, moaning into his skin before catching himself with another gasp and stutter of his heart. He could hear the frown on his friend's face as Noctis continued, "We were watching a movie, but I fell asleep. When I woke up, he was gone…"

Regis heard a muffled noise and pressed his mouth into a thin line, praying that his son hadn't heard it. And if the way Noctis wasn't looking at him like he was crazy was any indication, he thankfully hadn't. With a deep breath, he tried, "Perhaps he's in the bathroom?" Nonchalantly, he moved a hand beneath the desk, caressing blonde locks soothingly. Prompto was trembling. _'He must be so scared…'_ He felt for him in this situation. Truly, he did, but it was a necessary evil.

Noctis made a face. "But my bathroom was empty, too. It wouldn't make any sense for him to use another one…"

Prompto closed his eyes, forcing himself to take a few slow, deep breaths so that his body would relax. When Regis' hand landed atop his head the weight was warm and stabilizing, his touch stirring the lust between his thighs without even knowing it. Turning his head, he nuzzled into the palm. Regis' thumb stroked over his cheek bone as then continued, "Perhaps…" Prompto couldn't help himself. He turned his head further, drawing the digit into his mouth and caressing it with his tongue. The fingers in his hair pulled near his roots and the thumb was taken away but the hand remained. Prompto licked the saliva that threatened to spill from his lips as the digit slipped out. "Have you checked the kitchen yet? He seems like the type of boy who would want a midnight snack."

Regis furrowed his brows and bit his lip as Noctis let out a little snort of a laugh, shaking his head. Prompto was _definitely not_ as scared as he thought he was originally… "Maybe…"

He never would have taken the blonde for someone to tease him like this while hiding from his best friend, but he was further proven wrong as Prompto's hand returned to is cock, stroking him up and down. Regis tried to keep his act together, to keep a straight face, but he couldn't help but to grasp Prompto's hair tighter and spread his legs a little wider, trying to guide what he _truly_ wanted back to his weeping cock. He tried to brush of Noctis' lingering stare as he prepared himself for a response. Regis opened his mouth but then shut it as soon as he felt a familiar, hot wetness begin to engulf him, slowly. He exhaled heavily, gripping his pen tighter in his hand, his other guiding Prompto's mouth further down. "You should check. I guarantee you that he'll be there."

Prompto whined quietly, loving the thickness of Regis' cock filling him, dragging over his tongue and pushing against the roof of his mouth. Loved the flavor of his skin and the bitter musk of his precum as he sucked it up and swallowed it down. And even more so, he was horrified to find, he _enjoyed_ the danger he was feeling. The pounding of the blood in his ears and the ache in his chest due to the drumming of his heart mixed with a sense of danger that buzzing beneath his skin. _'Noctis, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me.'_ The hand atop his head shifted to grasp him at the back of his head, helping set a steady rhythm that Regis could control and Prompto gave in to it willingly.

"And what if he isn't?"

Regis could feel sweat begin to bead at his brow and down the small of his back as he fought the dangerous urge to roll his hips and buck up into that perfect mouth, working him over and sucking all it could out of him as his son stood a mere few feet away. Inwardly he cursed. He _loved_ Noctis. Really, he _did_. But right now he wanted nothing more than to kick him out. Possibly even ground him; forbidding the boy from ever coming inside again.

He smiled. "Then let me know, and I'll help you look for him… How does that sound?"

There was silence for a moment before Noctis finally nodded. "Okay. I'll look. Thanks, Dad. I'll let you know if I find him."

Regis maintained the careful smile on his face, sitting ramrod straight. His eyes followed Noctis as he moved to the door. "Yes, please do. I'm sure he's not too far." A hand came to join the mouth, working up and down over flesh that could not be reached by Prompto's inexperience mouth alone, and Regis swallowed thickly before adding, "This mansion is big but it isn't that big… Who knows? He could be right under our noses…"

Prompto heard the little tease and whimpered, palming his cock through his jeans. That was _it_. He couldn't _take_ it anymore. As Noctis opened the door to the study Prompto undid his jeans with trembling, uncooperative fingers. He pulled them a little ways down his hips, wriggling awkwardly in place until they were shimmied far enough to pull his cock out. The feeling of his hand _finally_ circling his cock, the pressure and friction as he pumped himself along with every downward of his mouth along Regis' was _divine_. He didn't even hear Noctis leave in the next following seconds a pleasure ripped though him, taking away his baser senses to focus on taste and touch alone.

As soon as Noctis was gone, the door closing behind him softly, Regis kicked back a bit, drawing his chair out from under the desk. He outright moaned as the blonde followed him, latched to his cock like a sexual parasite, working his own cock in his hand as he pleasured the older man. Prompto was making a downright mess of his floor as precum steadily leaked from his slit but he found himself unable to care less. He was climbing that peak, higher and higher, and he could tell Prompto was already getting close himself as his hips twitched every few glides of his hand.

He wanted to ask how in the world Prompto had ever gotten so bold. If he realized how dangerous it all could have been, had Regis been found out. But all that seemed to come out was, "Who gave you permission to touch yourself?" Prompto moaned around Regis' cock, the man biting his lip and thrusting a little deeper into his mouth in turn. It caused Prompto to back off a bit, fearful of making himself gag. When their eyes met and he saw the unbridled _want_ in Regis' expression he nearly lost it right then and there. But that fist in his hair tugged, preventing his mouth to move any longer. "Only good boys get to cum, Prompto, and as I recall, you have been a _very_ bad boy…" The little whine the blonde emitted had him chuckling darkly. "You didn't think I'd let your little act in the dining room go unaccounted for, did you?" He watched, pleased, as Prompto removed his hand from his own cock, placing both freckled hands onto Regis' spread thighs to prevent himself from falling under the urge to touch himself again. "Good." Regis leaned back in his chair, getting comfortable once more. "You don't have much time left. Noctis will no doubt be back as soon as he doesn't find you in the kitchen..." Prompto lapped along the underside of his head. "You need to finish this quickly. Make me cum, Prompto- before he comes back."

Regis hand gave in, allowing him to move his head once more, and Prompto didn't have to be begged twice. He closed his eyes, letting himself drown in the little gasps and moans that fell from Regis' lips, the wet sucking sounds his own mouth was producing. He moved quicker than he had previously, the desire to get the man off overtaking him. He ignored his own animalistic desire, both hands gripping onto Regis' clothed thighs tightly as his cock dripped more precum to the hardwood floor between his legs. He listened to each command as they came, that large hand guiding his head, setting the pace Regis preferred. "Flatten your tongue." "Hollow your cheeks." He moaned around the length in his mouth, feeling it harden further and begin to pulse and twitch on his tongue.

Those were the only telling signs of Regis' orgasm approaching aside from a few thrusts of his hips. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut tighter as the back of his throat was hit with a spurt of semen, the liquid threatening to make him cough, and he quickly adjusted, backing off a bit but not entirely. Regis moaned sweetly as he continued to cum, more cum flooding into Prompto's mouth and covering his tongue. It was salty and far more bitter than the precum had been. But his mouth continued to suck, pulling all he could from the older man who petted his hair almost lovingly.

Regis breathed hard, shuddering breaths as he came. Looking down on Prompto, he gave a sated, tired smirk. "Come on, Darling, swallow it up… Wouldn't want Noctis to wonder what you have in your mouth, would you?" A shudder ran through Regis' body as the blonde nodded and obeyed, glossy eyes flashing up to meet his as he swallowed every drop. Only then did he allow Prompto to pull off with a few coughs and deep breaths. "Are you alright? Was that too much?"

Prompto's head felt light, his body floating through a haze as he shook his head. "No." His voice was hoarse and his jaw ached as he formed the word, but he was pleased beyond belief to finally bring Regis to completion. "D-Did i…? Did I do good?"

Regis smiled as he pulled his softening dick back into is pants, eyes trained on Prompto's own neglected member. "Yes, you did. But I suggest you get out from under there and pull yourself together before Noctis comes back."

"O-Oh. Right." Feeling the panic and paranoia beginning to creep back up his spine Prompto forced his limbs to move, crawling out and tucking himself back into his pants as quickly as he could. He sighed out a shaky breath, hoping that his raging hard-on would flag even a little bit before Noctis found him.

"You should leave… It would be suspicious if he found you here."

Regis walked Prompto to the door, ushering him out. When Prompto crossed the threshold and entered the hallway he turned, grasping the older man's shirt hesitantly and delicately. "W-Wait- Before I go- Can I have a kiss?" Regis stared down at Prompto with a raised brow. But for whatever reason, something tugged inside of him, and he bent down. Prompto's eyes fluttered closed as Regis held him by the jaw, drawing him forward for a soft meeting of lips. When they parted he smiled up at the man, face alit with pink.

"Prompto…"

"Y-Yes?"

"…Is Gladiolus your official boyfriend yet?"

Prompto blushed harder, scratching his arm absently. "N-No. Not quite. Not yet."

Regis nodded, his face even and indifferent. "Ah. I see. Well… You shouldn't leave him hanging. You'll never keep him if you don't show him you want something long-term…"

Prompto's heart flipped, hearing the bodyguard's name coming from that mouth in this setting, under these circumstances, and he nodded. "Goodnight, Mr. Caelum…"

"Goodnight, Prompto. And remember- you aren't allowed to cum today." He grinned devilishly at the little look of dread Prompto gave him and then the next second, he was gone, the door shut solidly between them.

Prompto sighed, ruffling his hair, and then the sound of steps coming up the stairs a few feet away caught his ears. "Oh! Prom. _There_ you are. Dude, where _were_ you?"

The blonde tried not to blush, acting nonchalant as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Sorry, Noct. Gladio called. I didn't want to wake you up, so I kinda just walked around the mansion during the phone call. Were you worried?"

Noctis clicked his tongue with a fond roll of his eyes. "Oh- Gladio, huh?" He laughed. "Nah, I wasn't too worried... Just a little confused." He yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Did you want to finish that movie?"

They began walking back to Noctis' bedroom. "Nah, it's alright. We can finish it tomorrow. I'm actually pretty tired now myself…"

As they settled into bed, Prompto pulled his phone from his jeans pocket and checked his phone, seeing that he had an unread message. When he unlocked the screen his eyebrows rose. It was more than just one message.

 **BEEFCAKE: Yeah, later is fine.**

 **BEEFCAKE: I think about you a lot, you know.**

 **BEEFCAKE: Miss you.**

Prompto blushed and bit back a smile before shame and guilt gnawed at him, yanking away the butterflies that tried to erupt in his chest.

' _You shouldn't leave him hanging. You'll never keep him if you don't show him you want something long-term'_

Regis' words played through his mind, making his heart ache. He was right.

 **PROMPTO: I miss you too.**

 **PROMPTO: Hey- meet me at Kenny's for lunch tomorrow? I have something I want to ask you.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Regis- Please!" Prompto begged half hysterically, his head tossed back against the pillows as he writhed, hands grasping the blankets in tight bunches on either side of him._

 _Regis watched him intently, a sly smirk on his lips as his fingers delved even deeper into the blonde, grinding against his prostate as they expanded, spreading him open further. At the same time his mouth sucked a little harder at the tip of Prompto's weeping cock. Prompto's legs were trembling on either side of the older man's head, the heels of his feet pressed into the soft surface of the bed as his hips bucked up, desperate for something more. For the man kneeled in front of him. Blue eyes met green, shimmering and desperate with unshed tears. He wanted it._ Gods _, did he want it. And Regis was driving him absolutely_ mad _with these teasing caresses._

 _When Regis detached his mouth, he asked, "…Please,_ what _?" Again, the boy had let Regis' first name slip by. A pity, that... Last time he said it, Prompto had to endure twenty extra minutes of this torture. Now, Regis supposed it would have to be another half hour… The boy just couldn't listen to the rules now, could he? He really had quite the problem on his hands. Or- rather- he had quite a hand in his problem. But he grinned devilishly, loving the way Prompto's eyes widened after realizing his slip-up for a second time._

 _Another inward thrust of those fingers, not quite hitting where Prompto wanted this time, had the boy whimpering, cock jumping beneath Regis' lips, so close yet so far. "_ Please _, M-Mr. Caelum-! I_ need _you!" A tear fell silently out of the corner of one of Prompto's eye and towards the hairline by his ear before silently wetting the pillow beneath him._

 _Regis groaned softly, taking his fingers from Prompto's ass before sitting up on his knees, bottle of lube in hand. Prompto watched him, licking his lips with a dark, hungry lust in his eyes, sights trained straight to the older man's stiff cock between his legs, bobbing slightly with his shuffling movements. "…And why, pray tell, should I give it to you…?" Keeping his eyes on the blonde he uncapped the lube, pouring a generous amount into his palm before tossing the small bottle elsewhere. "…You continue to break the rules, Darling…" Prompto moaned at the pet name, brows furrowing and legs spreading wider as he licked his lips in anticipation of what was-_ hopefully _\- finally coming. "I'm afraid that if I don't keep my rules strict, you'll walk all over me. And_ then _where would I be? I_ hardly _became the man I am today by following that policy..."_

 _Prompto whined as he watched Regis lube himself up despite the threat of nothing happening. "I-I'll be good! I promise, just- please! Give me your cock, Mr. Caelum."_

 _Regis licked his lips as he guided the tip of his dick to Prompto's stretched hole. A hot wave of lust pulsed through his body as he watched Prompto's breath hitch, hips moving as he attempted to grind down, wanting all of Regis inside of him_ now _. "…Then you shall have it, Darling…"_

 _He didn't remember seeing or feeling himself enter the blonde._

 _The world went white and his ears rang with the sound of Prompto crying his name, drowning out the world around them._

 **…**

Regis awoke with a start, chest heaving and body matted with sweat as his eyes roamed over the expanse of his bedroom in a frantic haste. It was dark and quiet; devoid of any other signs of life. And as his hands roamed over the surface of his bed next to him, an incessant nagging feeling began to form inside of his chest, causing a frown to tip his lips downward. …Where was the boy who had been there, just moments ago?

"…Ah… Another one, then…" Regis' groggy, disappointed voice rang out over the still silence of his bedroom and he cringed at how hoarse and gritty it sounded in his own ears. It was, perhaps, the sixth night in a row that the dream had come to him. Often times the same, though sometimes differently as well. But no matter how it played out, it always ended the same. It stopped just before the good part. Before Regis could make the boy _his_ , body and soul. _'Wait- no. I don't want that.'_ But did he really? Ever since that last time, when Prompto had sucked his cock so shyly yet so _eagerly_ , he began to find the thought popping up in the back of his mind occasionally. Sometimes to the point of absolute insanity, unable to focus on work during the daytime more and more often. He _hadn't_ wanted it. But now…

 _'No. No. I_ still _don't want it. I want Prompto to move along with Gladiolus, the one he loves. The one he's truly meant for.'_ But as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and his heartrate slowed into a pace resembling some semblance of calm, he could more acutely feel the stiffness and the heat of his cock, trapped between his belly and his sheets. Could more feel the emptiness and hollowness in his chest, blossoming with the heavy thudding of his heart. He felt sad. Lonely, even. And he _shouldn't_ have. He had a son, countless servants, an entire _company_ that revolved around him and his goals and desires. But…

He had, as his son had so eloquently explained once when he was explaining the plot of some soap opera they had watched on a rare lazy afternoon once, _'caught feelings'._ The thought would have been enough to make him laugh under his breath, if not for the weight the realization carried as well. It was true. A part of him, larger than he wanted to reach in and discover, _cared_ for the blonde. He understood Prompto's feelings for another; _encouraged_ them, even. He _wanted_ Prompto to be in a coving, wholesome relationship with the one he loved. But he couldn't help a black hole of hollow, consuming jealousy and sadness at the thought of not being able to hold onto him forever.

Regis sighed heavily and threw an arm over his eyes as he allowed his other hand to slide down his bare chest, down to his member below. His calloused fingers circled around himself, slowly and teasing. "Astrals… I shouldn't be doing this…" It was an understatement. There were so many reasons not to do what he was doing. Not _now_ , pleasuring himself with thoughts of the blonde as he had countless times before now- although that as well should be lumped in with his grievances-, but the _situation_. The _relationship_ of sorts, the _understanding_ that the two of them now shared. He gasped as his hand held his cock more firmly, the careful, up-and-down pace quickening ever so slightly. Regis groaned, imagining those soft lips around him once more. The lithe body, crouched between his legs. Those eyes, doe-like and a little watery under furrowed, concentrated brows, meeting his own and that exquisite pink that dusted freckled cheeks below. Prompto was so _gorgeous_ , so _innocent_ … "…So very, _very_ dangerous…" He wondered, momentarily, if Prompto would become even more of a danger the less innocent he became.

Regis came with a stifled moan then, painting his hand in white and staining the bedsheets. He rested his now sticky hand on his lower abdomen as he came down from his high, breaths shaky with the remnants of his ecstasy. Lazily, he removed the arm over his eyes and blinked sleepily up at the small sliver of daylight that now attempted to shine through his closed curtains. _'Friday again…'_ Which meant that Saturday was just around the corner.

When was it, that Saturdays had become all about Prompto…? Since when had it become almost a regular occurrence to see the young boy on that same day of every week…? That he'd often try to leave work as early as possible, just to increase the likelihood of meeting him even the tiniest bit sooner…? It _certainly_ hadn't been planned… But, now that Regis thought of it, he couldn't remember them doing anything on a day that _wasn't_ Saturday.

After laying for a while longer, Regis sat, and looked heavily at the little faded t-shirt that still lay on his dresser. The shirt that he had kept forgetting to let go of and return. Prompto wasn't even his, and he was hoarding something of his, cherishing it as a girl would normally steal her boyfriend's soft hoodies. Again, he grimaced at himself and his selfish actions. "…This has to end. Before it gets any worse.", he decided, low voice bleeding his reluctant finality. "Tomorrow… tomorrow, for sure… I'm going to end this."

 **…**

Prompto raised his head abruptly from staring at his phone, eyes sparkling and rivaling the smile that split across his face as he noticed Gladiolus slide into the booth seat across from him at the table. The diner was bustling, in the middle of rush hour, but he could still thankfully hear his crush's deep, apologetic voice as he uttered, "Sorry I'm late… Traffic from the gym was absolute hell… I hope I don't keep you waiting too long?"

Prompto shook his head adamantly and his smile widened sweetly. "It's okay. You're here, after all."

Gladiolus took his lover's hands in his own and grasped them gently, rubbing the insides of the blonde's palms with his fingers. He frowned. "…Yeah… Sorry for not being able to meet with you last Sunday like you wanted, too… There was just a lot going on with work and my little sister and family shit and- yeah…" They stared at one another for a short while, lost in each other's eyes. It was sweet, despite the bodyguard's apologetic pout.

"That's okay, too.", Prompto shrugged, "I know you're busy."

"You'll be pretty busy soon too, won't you? Graduation is only a few months away and then comes college applications and then more schooling, part-time jobs, studying...", Gladiolus mused aloud, a small smile upturning his lips as he watched Prompto's face morph into one of dread at the prospect. "Will you still want to see me?"

Prompto frowned at Gladiolus' joke. "Of _course_ I will! Are you _crazy_?!"

The waitress came then to take their orders and their hands separated in order to receive their silverware and cold beverages. When the orders were in and they were left alone once more, Gladiolus gave another apologetic look. "Sorry. Guess I'm just nervous…" He rolled his shoulder in a lazy half-shrug.

Prompto furrowed his brows quizzically, quirking his head. "Nervous? About what?"

Gladiolus gave a nervous laugh. "'Meet me at Kenny's for lunch'…? 'I have something I want to ask you'…?", he played back Prompto's last text to him aloud, his body slightly tense. "I mean… What am I _supposed_ to think? Those words never mean anything good…"

Prompto frowned, feeling regret for the way he worded his texts. He just had so much on his mind at the time that he didn't think about the way that it sounded. This time it was Prompto's turn to grasp the older man's larger hands in his own. He hoped the gesture would help to sooth Gladiolus' worries. " _Shit_ \- sorry! I didn't realize how that sounded, I guess…?"

Gladiolus smiled a bit and the anxiety, some of the weight that rested on those broad shoulders, could visibly be noticed as it disappeared. He cracked a sweet, lopsided grin. "It's fine. It was kinda late when you sent it to me. Figured you were probably tired." He shook his head fondly and relieved. "It was silly of me to be so anxious about it for no reason." The waitress came back with their food then, forcing them to break apart once more. And after the food had been delivered and the waitress left once more, he asked, "So then- what's up? What did you need to talk about? More 'friend' problems?"

"What?! N-no! I mean- Not this time." Prompto blushed, unable to look up at the man across the table as he poked at his salmon with his fork, biting his lower lip anxiously. His heart pounded in his chest and he shifted in his seat, trying in some way to shake the nerves from his body.

 _'Fuck, Prompto, stop being such a pussy! Just- get on with it! What's the worst that can happen? He says 'no'?! Okay, then! No big deal! You can deal with it!'_ But despite his lousy excuse of a pep talk, he was scared to offer what he was trying to. There was still that other, smaller, voice in the back of his mind saying that Gladiolus was just using him to pass the time. That he didn't really have those same feelings towards him that Prompto had. ' _You shouldn't leave him hanging. You'll never keep him if you don't show him you want something long-term.'_ Regis' warning rung out in his mind like a bell of clarity, but that still didn't seem like enough to convince himself. What if Regis was wrong? What if Gladiolus didn't _want_ something long-term?

Prompto cleared his throat. Welp. He'd never know unless he asked, right? He had to. Even if it scared him shitless to think about the outcomes. "U-um- Well… I…" He took a breath. "I was wondering… Um… _Well_ …"

Gladiolus chuckled around a mouth full of burger. "Cat got your tongue, Squirt?"

The blonde's blush spread further and he could feel his ears burning and his tongue like lead in his mouth. He took a few bites of his meal hurriedly, shoving the pieces of fish into his mouth to give himself time to gather himself and try again and allow his words to form. He swallowed. _'Okay. New approach, Argentum.'_ "…We've had fun the past couple of weeks… right?"

Gladiolus licked a bit of ketchup from his thumb before going for his fries, a thick eyebrow raising. "Uh- yeah? I have." Those amber eyes stayed on him, looking his expression over carefully before retorting, "Are you _not_?"

Prompto shook his head furiously and this time his widened eyes met Gladiolus' head-on. " _What_ -?! No! I mean- yes! I mean-!" He sighed, dropping his fork. It clattered on his plate loudly, only making Prompto's face heat up further at how much clumsier he could apparently be. " _Gods_ , I'm so bad at this...!"

Gladiolus frowned. "…At what?" His question was a little quieter than normal. Careful. Like he was worried at what the answer might be.

"Well- um… I was just wondering if- well… maybe… If you liked being around me as much as I like being around you? That… maybe we could… do it… _exclusively_?" Prompto bit his lower lip as he stared up at Gladiolus. Hesitant. Hopeful. _'Please please please please please!'_ The silence that answered his question for some time afterwards had him wringing his hands in his lap. His leg began bouncing anxiously. He hadn't felt this scared since coming out to Regis.

The larger man gulped down a sip of his beverage, eyeing Prompto carefully, curiously, cautiously. When he set down the tall glass he asked, "Uh, I mean, have you… _not_ … been exclusive until now?"

Prompto's eyes widened and his entire face went red. He felt his heart stop before kicking into overdrive. _'RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT!'_ Every cell in his body screamed at him to run. To leave the situation behind him and fling himself under the blankets in his room. To hibernate for ten years- maybe _twenty_ \- until Gladiolus forgot this conversation had even happened. He could feel his pulse pounding in his veins and the blood rushing in his ears. Oh, Gods. He might get sick…

"W-What?! _N-no_! Of course I haven't! I mean- no! I _have_! I mean-!" Again Prompto had to pause himself, rubbing his eyes with the tips of his fingers rather frustratedly, digging them into his eye sockets over his eyelids until he was seeing splotches of white within the black. "Which one means I _have_ been exclusive? Because it's that one!"

No small amount of guilt had the blonde's stomach twisting in an uncomfortable mess of knots as the lie left his lips. He didn't deserve Gladiolus. But, _Astrals_ , did he _want_ him… Wanted to spend his days just in the man's arms, doing nothing for all he cared. He just wanted to be a part of his life and have him share his own. He _loved_ Gladiolus, damned it! He was cursed from the beginning; he was almost sure. The bodyguard had to be some sort of warlock. He'd casted a spell on the blonde, causing infatuation to cover him until he was drowning in it. Prompto wanted to be the absolute best he could for Gladiolus.

And the strange, almost terrifying truth that ran parallel to that was that he didn't _regret_ what he was doing to get there. It hurt to lie to Gladiolus. And it was wrong of him to be going behind his back, participating in lewd, sexual acts with another man. But damned it, Prompto had _loved_ it. _Still_ loved it. Regis made him feel almost the same amount of elation that Prompto often felt around Gladiolus; a strong, heady intoxication of emotion and desire, mixing together and clouding his head like a thick perfume. Regis' voice was enthralling and hypnotic, his touch like flames lapping across his skin. Those eyes bored into his soul and pulled things out of Prompto that the blonde didn't even know he _had_.

More than a few times, he'd wondered if this familiar yet different sensation was love. _'Woah- No. None of that! It isn't, Prompto. You're just greedy. You're enjoying all the attention. You love Gladiolus._ ' And he _did_. He did, with all his heart. Prompto was as sure of it as he was sure that he loved cock. The things he felt for Gladiolus were pure, light, and euphoric. Thoughts of the man had his soul soaring and his stomach fluttering.

Thoughts of Regis had his spine tingling and his pants growing tighter. His fingers restless and his mouth watering. Yes, this was just lust; no doubt about it. A strong, terrifyingly addictive lust, but lust all the same.

Gladiolus couldn't help but to laugh a bit at his blonde's turmoil. He almost felt bad for asking something so stupid and obviously wrong. His lover was cheeky and teasing and had his moments of confidence, yes, but overall he was sweet and shy and clumsy in his actions as well as his emotions. "Anyone ever told you you're cute when you're nervous?"

The blonde pouted, finally dragging his hands from his sore eyes. " _Gladio_ , this is _serious_!"

He raised his hands in a mock defense. "Got it. Sorry, sorry. Go ahead with what you were trying to say, Buttercup."

The tips of Prompto's ears and his chest and cheeks still felt entirely too hot as he schooled the pout away and forced his heartbeat into obedience as much as possible. _'Don't think about that last bit, Prompto. Move forward. Ask the guy out already! Do it!'_ He looked at Gladiolus, so handsome and caring and gentle, despite the impressive bulk of muscle and the worrisome scar that crossed over one of those brows and down to his cheekbone. His heart fluttered at that little, teasing smile. That deep, sensual voice. Those large, protective hands. _'I love him so much.'_ So it was now or never.

"Listen- I've liked you for like- _ever_. And I was kind of hoping that… maybe you liked me enough to agree on being my actual boyfriend?"

Gladiolus' brows raised and his mouth parted in an uncharacteristically dumb-struck fashion. It threatened to make the blonde outright panic, regretting the decision to ask him, but then that look was replaced by one filled with so much _care_ and _adoration_. Gladiolus abandoned his meal in favor of grasping Prompto's hands. And this time, he laced their fingers together and held Prompto tightly. Beneath the table, their feet bumped, and he let out a soft chuckle. "Oh, Prom…" He nodded. "…Of course. I'd love that, actually."

Prompto smiled, relaxing into that solid, warm grasp. Clung to it like a lifeline, helping his head stay above water. His body trembling, he could feel his very soul try to gravitate towards the man as they stared into one another's eyes. Even still, he frowned a bit. "Great! But- well… We can't. Not yet."

Gladiolus frowned, too. "…Huh? Not fair! Why not? What's the hold-up?"

Prompto rolled his eyes and held Gladiolus' hands more tightly, afraid of the man pulling them away. There were _lots_ of reasons, actually. "My _parents_ … They wouldn't approve of you. Not right now. But… I was hoping that, if you don't mind waiting just a few more months, we could make it official after I graduate…?" Gladiolus paid attention to every word intently as he brought his lover's hands to his lips, delivering chaste, teasing kisses to each knuckle. It made Prompto's legs feel like jelly and his heart stutter in his chest. His breath was a little shaky as he continued, "I was hoping that if my parents don't look at me like a child still in school, but as a young man going off to college, that they'd be more… _open_ … to having you around me." He conveniently and pointedly left off the other factor, that he wanted to wait until he felt like he was good enough to fulfill his lover's every desire.

Gladiolus looked thoughtful for a moment before he cleared his throat. "And if they don't?"

Prompto shrugged but gave the man across from him a small, reassuring smile. "…Then I guess I'll just have to move out so they don't have to see it. They may be a big problem right now while I'm still in high school, but after that, their opinions won't matter too much…"

Gladiolus laughed, then, "Ah. A runaway, eh?" He winked.

Another shrug and a sheepish, shy smile. "I figured I could always just crash at your place. At least until I get my dorm room at college? It would only be for a bit."

Gladiolus leaned in close enough for their foreheads to touch and their noses to brush. "That, you can." He delivered a slow, loving kiss to his blonde's lips before moving back to focus on his food once more now that the 'hard' part of their conversation was over. "…So, got any plans after we eat?"

Prompto finally picked up his fork and was able to actually eat now, not caring in the slightest that the salmon had already run cold. He had a _boyfriend_ now! Well- not yet. But _soon_! He was _beyond_ happy, floating on cloud nine and trembling with giddiness. He couldn't _wait_ to tell Regis. "Well, it _is_ my turn to choose what we do on our next date... And we _are_ already out together…" He laughed at the delightful little eyebrow wiggle Gladiolus gave him from across the table after another large bite of his burger. "I'm thinking we keep this going? See where the afternoon takes us?"

Gladiolus smirked and knocked their feet together under the table again. "Sounds great."

 **…**

"Do you even know what they're saying?", Prompto teased his lover after chuckling, his voice just above an amused whisper that caressed Gladiolus' ear as he leaned in close to speak, eyes still amusedly glued to the black and white French film classic that played on the large screen before them.

The afternoon, as it turned out, ended up taking them to quite a _few_ places. First, a lovely stroll in the park. Prompto excitedly took photos of all the flowers that bloomed there as Gladiolus trailed close behind, loving the view of the blonde happy and at-ease far more than the natural beauty that surrounded them. Next, the pet shop. Gladiolus happily pointed out all of the reptiles, stating their names and behaviors and how much he'd love to have a few someday. Prompto had held his hand the entire time, smiling from ear to ear as he listened to all the little details and facts his lover knew about the animals. He even helped come up with a few possible names for the potential pets. They were dumb and absurd, but the way Gladiolus laughed so hard at a few of them that he cried had Prompto practically floating. And then, finally, the theatre where they now found themselves.

It was an old-looking one, tucked away downtown and with titles that were in French that Prompto couldn't even begin to comprehend. But with the way Gladiolus had looked at him with that damned-near intoxicating smile, those eyes filled with happiness and a child-like, wordless questioning as that large hand tugged at his own, Prompto couldn't even bring himself to _care_. He happily allowed himself to follow as Gladiolus led him towards the ticket booth and picked a film at random.

"Gladiolus turned his head then with a smile of his own in order to whisper back, "Not one bit." They both laughed at how silly it was, whispering when no one else was in the theatre with them. They were alone, save for the giant bowl of popcorn and the extra large soda they had bought to share. Which suited the two of them just fine. Because the next thing Prompto knew, those whispering lips were gliding across the expanse of his neck, kissing him slowly and delicately, with purpose, the heat of them igniting a fire under his skin before they travelled back to his ear to utter, "But, to be honest, I'm not that interested in the movie anymore…"

Gladiolus pulled back enough for their eyes to meet, and Prompto felt a shiver of excitement rush down his spine at the way those eyes were staring down at him, roaming over him like a hungry, predatory animal. The world began spinning, his focus narrowing down to just the man beside him, as he nodded his head almost absent-mindedly in agreement. He grasped Gladiolus' shoulders, gently pulling him closer. The popcorn tub fell over, his elbow knocking it over, but neither of them could find it within themselves to care. Gladiolus leaned over him obediently like a puppy on a leash and Prompto's eyes fluttered closed as he admitted against those encroaching lips, "…I was _never_ interested in the movie…"

" _Fuck_ , Prom…", Gladiolus groaned softly, and then they were kissing as the forgotten, muted grays of the film in front of them danced over their bodies in the darkness and the accented voices talked softly over their barely-hushed noises of excitement and pleasure.

 **…**

Regis blinked, shaking his head. ' _Again._ Again _, with this…_ ' The last thing he remembered doing was getting in his car to drive home before more thoughts of the enticing little blonde floated to the forefront of his mind for what felt like the hundredth time that day alone. Now, he was sitting in a parking lot that he didn't remember. His body had taken him there on autopilot and as he shook himself from his haze, he blinked begrudgingly up at the building before him.

A theatre.

"Huh…" Rather odd. But, then again, the past few weeks had been _quite_ odd. His weekly Friday afternoon spending time with his son did well enough to keep his troubled mind at bay the day prior. But, now, he just felt… Overwhelmed. Tired. Lonesome. He felt the weight of the decision he had made yesterday, to cut things off with Prompto tomorrow, and it felt far heavier than it had the previous day. And it frustrated him to no end to admit to himself that he didn't _want_ to end it. But the situation had grown far too dangerous. He found himself longing for the boy, far more than he should have. He had trouble distancing his emotions when they were in the throes of things. It wasn't right. Not for Prompto. If he let things go too far, if he allowed himself to grow any more attached, Prompto might want _him_. He might not want Gladiolus anymore, instead going after a man that he could never be with.

But… If he couldn't be with Prompto… then what was it that he _didn't_ _want_ _to let go of_ , exactly…?

Regis shuddered as the answer came to his mind. The sex. He enjoyed it, _far_ more than he had originally anticipated. The thought, the _action_ , of corrupting something so pure and innocent with an act such as sex, was _intoxicating_. He enjoyed taking Prompto, so shy and so sweet, and lavishing him with his mouth, his hands, his body. Until those hesitant, adorable tendencies all but disappeared and a confident, sexual being broke out of that soft, pale, freckled shell. He _loved_ seeing Prompto so shaky and on-edge; willing putty in his powerful, experienced hands. But he loved the thought of a teasing, salacious, _sex_ - _kitten_ Prompto just as equally if not more. And it would take _time_ for them to get there. Time that Regis didn't think he could go through without wanting _more_ … And that was dangerous. For the both of them.

Yes, this _had_ to stop.

Regis sighed, long and tiredly, before giving in. Noctis would be fine home alone for a while. He always was. Right now, Regis needed time alone as well. Time to enjoy a movie or two since he was already here and with no other plans. To get lost in some other fictional fantasy instead of his own. For as long as possible.

He exited his car, locking it behind him, and walked across the parking lot as he pocketed the key. When he rounded the corner to get a good look at the front of the building, he was rather pleasantly surprised to find that the movies were in no way new at all. And neither were any of them in English. They were all black and white, old French films that he admittedly probably hadn't seen nor thought about since he was a little child, sitting in his grandparent's living room. Luckily though, his French wasn't _too_ out of practice, and he felt rather confident in his ability to understand the dialogue and plot of any of the films. Enough to follow , at least.

As he walked up to the ticket booth, he picked a film at random. The man at the counter took his cash and traded him his ticket, looking more bored than Regis thought a person possible to look, and the Caelum bypassed the food and drink counter to instead go straight into the theatre. He wasn't hungry. He hadn't had much of an appetite for some time now. Another side-effect of the turmoil and emotional distress within him.

The theatre room was dark, the movie already having started some time ago, but that was alright. He didn't really care. But as he walked by the various rows of seats he was a little surprised to see that he wasn't alone. Two other people were in the very middle of the rows, not-so-silently making out and ignoring the movie entirely. Regis paused only momentarily to roll his eyes before making his way to the very back row. _'Of_ course _this is happening right now…'_

Try as he might though, he couldn't pay enough attention to the film to follow it whatsoever. His eyes kept drifting to the couple merely a few rows ahead of him, kissing and groping each other without abandon as if they were the only two people in the entire world. He sighed, dismally. _'I had rather hoped that this would be the perfect time to_ forget _things like this… Instead, these actions just seem to follow me_ everywhere _, don't they…?'_

He couldn't catch a fucking break. So, instead of attempting to watch the French film in front of him like he had originally planned, he decidedly focused entirely on the people instead.

He watched them at first frustratedly and then curiously as they moved in their seats; awkwardly, due to the armrests that separated them, but hungrily. He could tell, even from this distance and in the almost complete darkness, that they cared deeply for one another. They looked picture-perfect. Like actors in a romance film coming together and sharing each other's touch for perhaps the first time. But he could tell by their wonton moans and the way the bigger man was feeling up the smaller one, as if he already knew all the right places to touch, that it _wasn't_ their first time. And the thought rather excited him.

Regis found himself growing embarrassingly hard at the sight of them. Because if he tried, _really_ _tried_ -and _Astrals_ he hadn't _attempted_ to try to begin with, but-, he could just about see Prompto in the smaller man. The height and frame seemed about right.

It caused him to silently groan to himself as he carefully palmed himself over his clothes. He knew that the guilt and the shame would make him regret it later, but in the moment, he didn't want to care. Even though he really shouldn't have, he imagined himself and Prompto there instead. An empty theatre, just the two of them… It would have been _perfect_. Secluded, dark… Even if there _was_ someone else in there, like he was, no one would know who they were. No one would see the age difference or anything strange of the sort. No one would recognize him for who he was. He'd be allowed to move his bearded mouth over those sweet lips and have his hands all over the boy without regrets, just as it was playing out before him- onlookers be damned. Sure, it would be absolutely rude and abhorrent to do something like that in a crowded theatre, but he knew that, in the end, he wouldn't _care_.

Before him, one of the larger man's hands found the junction between the smaller man's legs and the way the boy arched into the contact and outright moaned had Regis shimmying his pants down so that he could have access to his increasingly hardening length. The sound reminded him _too_ vividly of Prompto. So vivid and real that he couldn't stop himself. He began to work himself, slowly and languidly compared to the fast and needy pace the other two were attempting to get off, allowing himself to get lost in his fantasy. Regis bit his lip, eyeing the pair hungrily and jealously as the smaller man's lips found the other's neck in kind as that large hand roamed over his crotch, biting and sucking along the muscular expanse of neck to somewhat cover the litany of sounds that escaped him. That, in turn, caused the larger man's head to loll back, a low moan spilling from his lips.

Regis licked his lips as he quickened the pace of his hand on his cock. He sighed, allowing his head to rest further against the top of his seat as he continued to watch them through half-lidded, darkened eyes. The couple in front of him continued, the larger man clearly teasing the blonde through his clothes until he was practically humping his hand. _'Astrals, Prompto…'_ He could practically _see_ the blonde doing that to _him_ , as he touched him in his study. Remembered all those times the blonde had moved his hips in his lap, desperate for the friction. Why had he never allowed it? He was regretting that, now. But it was too late to feel it. Their 'relationship' was about to be no longer. ' _Hindsight, and all that…',_ Regis thought, bitterly.

He tried not to let those thoughts linger too long lest they kill the good time he was unexpectedly having. The larger man before Regis grasped the younger one's head, pulling their faces together in another heated kiss as that large hand brought the other one to his precipice and Regis almost lost it as the smaller man broke apart, head falling back in a long, drawn-out moan of, " _Gladio-!"_

Regis' eyes widened. The pumping of his hand stopped despite the way his cock throbbed and leaked with desire. _'Gladio?! Then- That means that the other one is…'_

 **…**

Prompto's neck hurt with how far he had leaned it back, lost in his orgasm. His back hurt too, laying over the stiff, uncomfortable armrest of his seat. His cum was sticky and messy, covering the skin along his left thigh and probably staining his boxers and the inside of his pants. But he didn't care. It all faded into the background as he floated down from that overwhelming high, Gladiolus' lips hot and careful along his neck, his cheeks, his temple, the tip of his nose. Everywhere those plump lips could as Prompto drew in satisfied, shaky breaths. The blonde laughed; softly, tenderly, and he drew in those lips atop his own once more, kissing Gladiolus slowly and deeply.

After a few moments of post-orgasmic 'cuddles', Prompto broke away to rest his forehead on the larger man's. He whispered, "Thanks, Babe. That was-"

"-incredible?", Gladiolus finished in his own teasing whisper, and they both giggled to themselves at how silly they were acting, whispering in the middle of a large space that was entirely empty anyways. Still, it was sweet beyond words.

Prompto nodded, biting his lips with a grin. "Yeah. That." They stared into each other's eyes and Prompto's cheeks heated again impossibly as his hand roamed up Gladiolus' jean-clad thigh. The older man hissed in a pleasured breath through his teeth and he swallowed when those nimble, freckled fingers pressed over his erection. "Want me to return the favor?"

A dazzling, lopsided smile split across Gladiolus' face, and he stared lovingly down at his blonde as those bright blue eyes flickered between Prompto's face and his own crotch. "You know I'd never say no to you, Babe."

Prompto smiled a split second before licking his lips and meeting Gladiolus' eyes straight on, questioningly and more than a tad bit shy, but he managed, "C-can… Can I suck you off?" He could feel saliva gathering in his mouth already at the very idea, his spent cock twitching with undeniable interest. He longed to take Gladiolus into his mouth. To take him and tease him and pleasure him until he was a useless puddle in his chair. To hear his praises and feel those strong hands on his head, in his hair, petting and tugging. Oh, he'd be _so_ _good_ to Gladiolus. He'd _worship_ that cock, if the older man would let him.

Gladiolus backed off a bit, eyes widening. " _Fuck_ \- you sure? Cause if that's moving too fast then I don't mind if we-" He was silenced by a finger on his lips and a soft shake of messy blonde locks and the appearance of a beautiful pink flush atop freckled cheeks. He was captivated. A prisoner of that doe-eyed, all-too-sweet look and he didn't _want_ saving. Not in a million years.

"I want to… If you'll let me."

Prompto was actually surprised at how confident he was coming off. Inside, he was _screaming_. His heart was beating miles per minute; so fast and hard that he feared he might just _die_. But he wanted this. _Gods_ , did he want this. He had finally had practice. Perhaps not enough that he felt 100% confident in what he was doing… After all, he had only done it the one time... But he felt pretty reassured that he at _least_ wouldn't make a complete fool of himself. And when Gladiolus pressed his head against his own again, amber eyes fluttering closed as a low groan passed those lips, his stomach flipped happily.

"Prom- _yes_. _Fuck_ yes. I need your mouth on me like I need fucking _air_ \- _please_."

Prompto couldn't help but giggle as those large hands pulled him up effortlessly. He swung a leg over Gladiolus and shifted, straddling him as those lips found his own in a hot, wet, passionate, _begging_ sort of kiss. It had Prompto's fingertips tingling and his dick jumping back to life in his pants. As they kissed, he mentally went over how he had done it before, on Regis.

The scene replayed in Prompto's mind, piece by piece. Regis' musky smell, his commanding, authoritative voice that made his entire body hot. Those smoldering pale eyes, those supportive little caresses that had his heart catching in his throat. And, _Gods_ , that _pet_ _name_ … uttered from those bearded lips and spoken so softly and with so much reverence that for a split moment he actually entertained the thought of more than just a 'teacher' in those words… The danger and the sexiness of the risk of being caught, how his entire body had trembled. The sensations crashed through his body as if he was in those very moments again and Prompto shuddered, holding back a needy whine against his lover's plump lips. _'Stop it, Prompto. You're not with Noctis' dad right now. You're with Gladiolus, damned it! Live in_ this _moment! Think about_ him _!'_

He sure as fuck would, too. He would _revel_ in it.

Finally, after so, _so_ long, after a little over a _year_ of yearning, touching himself to thoughts of it, he'd finally get to taste Gladiolus on his tongue. To be filled by him. To drive the older man _wild_.

Prompto unbuttoned and unzipped Gladiolus' jeans with his hands, mouth never parting from his lover's. He felt the nerves form in his gut, but he fought to control them. To control the tremors in his fingers and the way his entire body threatened to shake once more, just like that one time before. When Gladiolus pants were tugged half-way down his thighs and his length, hot and heavy in Prompto's smaller hands, both of them moaned, breaking away to pant heavily. To catch their breaths.

Gladiolus' eyes were closed, breaths ragged, as he offered after a heavy swallow and the weight of large hands at both of Prompto's hips, grounding him, he said, "Last chance to back out of this if you don't want to, Babe. I'm fine if you aren't ready. Promise. I just- _Astrals_ , you're so sexy. I'll take whatever you wanna give me, Prom. Honest. Just your hand would be fine."

Prompto snickered before sitting up a bit straighter. Until he towered over his lover slightly, for once in his life. He cupped that scruffy face and made Gladiolus look up to meet his eyes. "Gladio- I _want_ this. And I'm gonna blow your fucking _mind_ , Beefcake." He winked.

Gladiolus bit his lip and nodded through another low, needy groan. He squirmed beneath Prompto, restless in his anticipation, trying to move so that he was a little more comfortable. It was a little difficult with the blonde's legs on either side of his own, though. But that was okay. He reached down and gave his lover's butt a cheeky squeeze. " _Gods_ , ye!. _Please_ , _Prom_."

Prompto smiled widely and began to bend down, to plant another loving, grateful kiss along those tanned lips. But something in the background caught his eye. He looked up and behind Gladiolus' head-

-and paused. Stopped entirely. Frozen.

Prompto's eyes widened impossibly and his heart _stopped_. Somehow- _some_ _way_ \- _Regis_ was there, sitting in the very back row, slumped down so low that only his head was visible. But it was absolutely, unmistakably _him_. Even underneath the muted grays of the film behind him he could make out pale green eyes and immaculately styled salt-and-pepper locks. Prompto watched, half-mortified and half- _incredibly_ excited (Why?! Why did that somehow turn him on _more_?!), as the only change in that maddeningly stoic and indifferent expression, staring down hard at the two of them, was the sultry upturn of lips as he smirked. He made no movement to look away, capturing Prompto's attention with those eyes effortlessly as if in a trance, half-lidded and darker than he'd ever remember seeing them before in his life. It had his clothed cock pulsing with a familiar need, the heat of his body increasing to a near-burning sensation. It was overwhelming and unexpected, and he had to physically try not to allow himself to fall out.

Prompto was frozen for a myriad of reasons; all slamming into him at once with the force f a freight train. He couldn't _help_ it. His body trembled as he watched Regis drink him in, looking over his sloppy appearance and kiss-swollen lips. The half-disheveled state of his clothes and the fresh kiss marks along his collarbones. Prompto felt heat roll through his body in deep waves, driving him mad as it combined with the feeling of Gladiolus' hands along his hips and sides. The surprise, the shock, the _excitement_ of being in the same room as the two men he adored- one caressing his body lovingly and the other never looking away from it as if it was the most sexually alluring thing in all of Eos- was a kink he didn't even know he _had_ until that very moment. The combined sensations had him feeling dizzy with want.

Prompto's mouth fell open as if to say something- _anything_ \- but what would it even _be_?! _'Oh! Hello, Mr. Caelum! How are you today? You likin' the movie? Yeah, it wasn't really for me… Oh, yeah! Just one small, teeny-tiny, insignificant question? It may sound out-of-nowhere, and forgive me for my forwardness, but WHAT THE EVERLOVING_ FUCK _ARE YOU DOING HERE?!'_ Yeah, that would go over _great_ … Instead, he snapped his mouth closed, still frozen and unsure of his next move after such a revelation.

"Prom? What's up? You're all tense…" Gladiolus looked up at his lover's face with worried brows, but the blonde didn't move to look at him. He looked frozen. Was he far more nervous than he was letting on? Gladiolus moved to sit up a bit, wanting to follow the line of Prompto's vision, but then Prompto startled, letting out a little squeak before grasping that rough face in his hands, forcing his head to stay looking at him and not twist around to find their secret observer.

Prompto forced his eyes to leave Regis' as he looked to Gladiolus. He tried his best to smooth over his shocked expression, swallowing down the residual panic. He didn't have time to wonder why Regis was here. But if Gladiolus knew Regis was there, he'd be _mortified_. And, more than that, the sexually charged situation they were in would dissipate and who _knew_ when he'd have this chance again? He finally had Gladiolus right where he wanted him.

He licked his lips and leaned in close to Gladiolus' ear, eyes still lingering on Regis. "Keep your eyes on me, Babe… I want you to watch." It could work, right? Maybe if Gladiolus watched him during the action then he wouldn't notice Regis. But… was Regis _okay_ with watching Prompto do this…?

As if the older man could hear his own thoughts, from across the theatre he could see Regis' head tip, nodding a hurried consent. his mouth fell open in what the blonde could only assume was a moan, brows furrowed with his want and concentration. The blonde's cheek alit with heat as he watched, the look in those eyes sending a bolt of desire down his spine and straight to his cock. Fuck, it was far too sexy to be in this situation than it should be. The situation was less than perfect. It was dangerous. Why on Eos was he feeling so turned on? _'This is just like that time with Noctis…'_ , he thought. He couldn't deny how horny he was at that time either, despite his best friend standing only a few feet behind him at the time as he eagerly sucked on Regis' cock. He was feeling a similar sensation now as well. _'Astrals, I'm such a fucking pervert…'_ But, even as he thought this, he held no remorse or contempt for his actions nor the actions that would come next. The atmosphere was exciting as well as dangerous, filling his body with adrenaline, spurring his movements.

Prompto hesitated by his lover's ear for only a moment longer before jumping into action, kissing and nibbling teasingly around the shell as he looked to Noctis' dad questioningly, wordlessly asking if it was truly alright. And when Regis nodded his head again, giving him another cue of 'okay', he outright _moaned_ into brunette locks, body trembling with lust and excitement.

He didn't waste any more time after that as he crawled off Gladiolus' lap and sunk to his knees on the slightly sticky theatre floor. From this angle, Regis couldn't see him. But that didn't stop Prompto from imagining it. Imagining Regis masturbating to the sight as his lips took in the engorged head of his lover's cock, mouth travelling slowly, as far down as they could go. _'Watch me.'_ The sounds of his lover's strangled moan and the way his hips thrusted shallowly, chasing that heat, trying to delve deeper, was like music in the blonde's ears. And at once there were _two_ men in Prompto's mind as he continued, driving him to perform his absolute best.

 **…**

Prompto disappeared as his body crouched lower, hidden behind the rows of seats and Gladiolus' muscular form. But Regis could imagine what was happening. He came, suddenly and overwhelmingly so, as he watched Gladiolus' head loll back onto the top of his seat, arms moving up to rest across the backs of the chairs at either side of him as his body relaxed, going almost boneless. He could remember just exactly what the man a ways in front of him was currently experiencing, how amazing the feeing surely was.

Regis panted hard for a moment before hurriedly shoving himself back into his underwear and pulling his pants back up. _'What the fuck was I doing?'_ As the euphoria steadily disappeared, it was being replaced by a heavy feeling of awkwardness and a sense of not belonging. This wasn't his _time_. This wasn't his _scene_. And as wonton moans and silent curses left Gladiolus' lips Regis' stomach churned in a bitter jealousy. _'Get out. Get out now before your relationship with not only one but_ two _of your acquaintances is ruined.'_ , he told himself, and with a muffled sigh of frustration at his own traitorous actions, he did so. If he was going to get out of there without his employee noticing, it was now or never. And he wasn't keen on losing a bodyguard that he held in such high esteem along with being nice and respectful to his son while he was gone as well.

 _'This just keeps getting worse and worse, doesn't it…?'_ It wasn't just Prompto involved in this anymore. He had drug Gladiolus down with him as well. Put his job in risk simply because the Caelum couldn't keep his own emotions in check. The muscular man didn't deserve that. Not only that, but he'd just convinced Prompto to perform sexual acts on his lover that he perhaps would not have done if Regis wasn't there. Or- well- maybe he would have… But even if Prompto had _wanted_ to do it of his own accord Regis certainly had forced the boy into a dubiously consensual act of voyeurism. Gladiolus couldn't even consent in the first place since he wasn't even _aware_ of it… The thought had his moral scale going haywire.

Regis felt like a monster.

He walked brusquely out of the theatre during a few moments where Gladiolus' eyes were closed, focusing entirely on sensation. He didn't catch a glimpse of Prompto.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to.

Regis spent a long while scrubbing the dried filth from his hands and scrubbing the remaining splotched from his clothes. He wasn't sure how much time passed as he stood there, staring hard at himself in the mirror above the sink. At the red, raw splotches along his palms from scrubbing too hard. The water burned as he held his hands under it and he could see the steam rising up and into his vision but it didn't matter. He was desperate to wash his hands of what he had done. Desperate to want to never feel those feelings again.

 **…**

Regis was gone when Prompto had finished. He was more than a little disappointed, wanting the older man to see the fruits of their labor. But that was okay. He understood. They couldn't allow Gladiolus to see him. It was for the best. Besides, he'd hopefully see the Caelum later that night at Noct's.

But the little twinge of sadness didn't overshadow the absolute _glow_ of his lover's affection in the wake of his orgasm. Gladiolus helped Prompto to his feet and kissed his lips sweetly before helping the blonde clean himself up. He even went as far as offering his own shirt up for the cleaning purposes. Prompto smiled sweetly and thanked him for the tender actions with a dusting of pink along his cheeks, and the pair shared a silent giggle when the ticket vendor did a double-take at Gladiolus' state of half-undress.

When Prompto was dropped off at his house he hopped in the shower and washed the sex from his skin before changing his clothes, preparing himself for the visit to Noctis' house. He called Nyx and asked for a pick-up and texted his best friend as he waited for the limo to pull up to his house.

 **PROMPTO: Hey!**

 **CATNAP: Oh my fucking GOD, Prom. Where WERE you? I've been bored, like, ALL day! Well- the few hours of it I've been awake that is.**

The blonde laughed to himself as he hunched over and shot back his response.

 **PROMPTO: Yeah, sorry Dude… I know I was supposed to come over WAY earlier, but I kinda had an impromptu date with Gladio today? A meetup for lunch kinda turned into a whole afternoon of fun and stuff.**

 **CATNAP: Oh? Well that's good then, I guess. You guys don't really get to go on lots of dates. What did you do?**

He snickered.

 **PROMPTO: Lots of stuff! We went for a walk in the park, took a trip to the pet store, and then went to see a movie. Oh! And then I got a facial! :)**

The blonde bit his lip and played with the phone in his hands, eagerly awaiting Noctis' response.

 **CATNAP: Prom.**

 **CATNAP: Oh my Gods. Prom.**

 **CATNAP: Prom, no.**

 **CATNAP: PLEASE tell me he took you to a SPA.**

As Nyx pulled up, blowing the car horn to signal his arrival, Prompto scooped up his overnight bag and unplugged his phone charger from the wall. He laughed as he typed out his response, feet taking him down the stair effortlessly without the need to look up and see where he was going.

 **PROMPTO: Nope! ;3 Straight up came on my face, Dude.**

Nyx smirked at him as he slid into the backset. "Good day today?"

 **CATNAP: OH. MY. GODS.**

 **CATNAP: PLEASE tell me you showered before coming over?!**

"Pretty great day, yeah!" He smiled back at the driver as they pulled into the traffic.

 **PROMPTO: ;3**

 **CATNAP: Ew.**

 **CATNAP: Nope! No! You aren't allowed in my house now!**

 **CATNAP: Do me a favor and tell Nyx to drop you off at a fire station. THEN tell them to blast you with their hose. At FULL capacity. I'm talking MAXIMUM spray here, Buddy.**

He snorted.

 **PROMPTO: Dude- I was just messing with you. Of COURSE I already showered. No cum on me at all. Promise!**

 **CATNAP: Damn... I already alerted the fire department of your arrival.**

 **PROMPTO: Love you, Dude. But you're stupid.**

 **CATNIP: Same. Now tell Nyx to hurry up! I can't fight MYSELF in this fighting game! :/**

"Hey. Noct says to step on it."

Nyx chuckled and gave a little salute from the driver's seat. "Tell him I said 'Yes, Daddy'."

 **PROMPTO: He said you can step on him all you want, 'Daddy'.**

 **CATNAP: :O**

 **CATNAP: …My body is confused, now.**

 **PROMPTO: Liar.**

 **CATNAP: Just get over here, Loser!**

 **…**

Sitting on the couch, leaning up against Noctis as their thumbs mashed away on their game controllers was pleasant.

"Dude! No fair! You cheated!" Noctis scoffed as Prompto won for the fourth time in a row.

Prompto chuckled and gave the other boy a cocky shrug of his freckled shoulders. "How exactly did I cheat?" Noctis floundered for a moment before finally shutting his mouth with a frustrated huff through his nose. "Exactly. Get good, Bro!"

Noctis rolled his eyes. "Character select! I demand we play as different characters!"

Prompto rolled his eyes playfully. "Yes, Your Highness."

Noctis smirked. "Damned straight."

 **…**

Prompto awoke with a soft, disoriented start. The living room was dark, the sun long gone, and the moonlight that filled the space was soft and allowed him to see Noctis' form on the couch with him, cuddled up to one of his pillows, legs tangled in Prompto's own.

 _'When did I…?'_ He wasn't sure exactly when they had fallen asleep. They were playing their fighting game, they snacked and talked about Prompto's most recent romp (he finally had something to openly brag about to Noct! Fuck yeah!) and then… nothing? Everything afterwards was hazy, so they must have fallen asleep in the middle of their chat. But the sleep-fogged confusion steadily bled out into a mild giddiness as he remembered what day it was. _'Saturday! But…'_ Prompto looked around as he rubbed the remnants of sleep from his eye. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Regis make an appearance at all that evening. Which, let's be serious, wasn't all that surprising. Prompto hoped he was up though, and untangled his limbs from Noctis as best he could before quietly walking out of the living room and up the staircase.

His face lit up in a smile when he turned his head to look down the hall and noticed the familiar light emanating from under the closed door to Regis' study. He walked over to it and knocked on the door. _'He's gonna be so proud of me! I just know he is!'_ Not only did he have an (almost. Pretty much. Inevitable.) _boyfriend_ , he also got to show off his new skills! Prompto was restless, body light on its feet at the thought of what the older Caelum would teach him tonight as a reward.

He didn't wait for a reply like he usually did. Prompto's presence in the small space was thought to be far too familiar to need to keep up with such formalities. And his heart fluttered in delight as he found Regis sitting at his desk as expected, glass of liquor resting in one of his hands. He looked tired, more so than Prompto had ever remembered seeing him, and the blonde tried to maintain the upturn of lips that threatened to tug down at the sight. Something in him wanted to kiss the corners of that mouth. To dash away that heavy, crestfallen look.

Regis straightened in his chair, jaw tight as the blonde began to approach. He was lovely. Even tired, hair sleep-tousled and clothes wrinkly and mis-matched, he was like a beautiful deity to the older man. Like a sip of ice cold water in the middle of the harshest desert. It had his heart beating harder in his chest but he swallowed and righted himself. "Prompto-", he started, but there was barely time to say anything more as the boy quickly and readily straddled Regis' thighs like he normally would, sinking down into his 'usual' spot. Another pain of sadness ripped through Regis' heart at that thought. _'We've done this so many times now that it feels natural now. Having him sit in my lap like this feels… right.'_ But the reality of the situation was that it hadn't been more than a handful of times that they had been in this position. But already the blonde had grown accustomed to it. Grown to embrace it and do it obediently, without even being told.

Gods, he was a monster…

"Hey.", Prompto greeted shyly, a coy smile playing across his innocent expression as freckled hands grasped the lapels of the older man's suit jacket. Why hadn't he changed out of it? Or at least took the jacket off? It seemed a little stifling to wear, and the blonde was more than happy to lessen the burden of it.

Regis drew in a deep, wavering breath as he watched Prompto's nimble fingers make short work of the buttons. But as those hands moved to slide the fabric off his shoulders Regis stopped them suddenly, grasping them in his own and drawing them away with stiff, heavy movements.

Prompto's brows furrowed, confused. _'This isn't right. This doesn't feel right.'_ Did Prompto fuck up somehow? Was the older man too tired to do anything tonight after all? "…Sir?", he tried, head tipping to try and meet the older man's eyes that for some reason refused to meet his own. They weren't looking at him, instead watching his hands with a tense, distant expression. Prompto frowned. _'Oh fuck. Did I really fuck up?!'_ Perhaps Regis _hadn't_ wanted Prompto to continue earlier that day. Perhaps going down on Gladiolus in front of Regis had _disgusted_ him. But he was afraid to ask. When he opened his mouth the questions got stuck in his throat. Something felt incredibly wrong.

Finally, he spoke.

"…Prompto… We aren't going any further." Regis' heart _ached_ as he said it. He felt the blonde in his lap shift, those hands pulling out of his own. Prompto snorted out a soft, nervous chuckle. The Caelum could see the anxiety and self-doubt coating the blonde like a second skin. He wished more than anything that he could kiss those inner daemons away. _'It isn't you. It's me. Please, believe me. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't mean to-'_ No. He couldn't allow himself to say it. That would be going way too far. So far, that he would never be able to see himself in a positive light again. He simply couldn't cross that line. It wasn't his place. He didn't deserve to say those words.

"'Kay, that's fine. I'll leave the jacket on if that's what you want." Prompto smiled, the corners of his mouth twitching as if fighting to stay in place. _'I need to know if I fucked up. I need to know if I overstepped by sucking Gladiolus off today._ ' Regis had nodded his consent. But, perhaps, at the time it was more so because the older man felt trapped; backed into an inescapable corner. That could have been possible, right? Astrals, he hoped that wasn't the case, though.

He leaned in to grasp Regis' bearded cheek in his hand and whisper into his ear, "…Did I do a good job, Sir? Did you watch me, in the theatre?" Involuntarily Regis groaned, eyes screwing shut at the memory. He felt lips along his skin, hot breath against his ear, and he shuddered. Prompto's hands drifted to caress up and down his clothed chest next and he shifted closer as he admitted softly and breathily, "…It was so hot. I couldn't get you out of my mind." Again, Regis groaned low, his hands instinctively moving to grasp Prompto by his hips. To hold him there. To keep the blonde close, wishing he'd never pull away. "…I pictured you watching me, getting off to it. I-" Prompto swallowed, licking his lips. "I let him cum on my face afterwards." The simulated vision of it seared in Regis' mind and his fingers pressed into freckled skin deeper, drawing a soft moan from the younger man in his lap. The sound was like the most heady drug in the world. And also the most potent poison. "…You were gone when I finished. But after I was done I wanted you so _badly_ … Please, Mr. Caelum- I _need_ you." The words seared Regis' heart as they broke it at the same time. Prompto's hands, slowly and hesitantly despite the thick lust in his voice, fell to the traitorous erection trapped beneath the older man's dress pants. "…Let's go further today?" Prompto breathed, breaths labored and shuddering with the force of his desire. "…I want you to fuck me, Mr. Caelum. We've waited long enough, don't you think…?"

 _'No!'_

Regis grasped Prompto by the shoulders and pushed him back forcefully, putting space between them. He forced his eyes to look into confused, oceanic irises. "Prompto.", he tried again. His voice was firm, voice deep and grounding, if only for himself. He ignored the flash up hurt on Prompto's expression. Steeling himself, he said, "That's not what I meant when I said that we weren't going any further..." He watched Prompto's expression fall, and it broke his heart far more than he thought it would to see. He took no pleasure in saying, "…I'm stopping this. Now."

Prompto's heart stopped, his eyes widening in shock. He felt his stomach drop to the floor. What was happening? Why was this happening? "Y-you mean-?"

"Yes. _This_." Regis vaguely nodded, eyes wandering the room around them. "This ' _agreement'_ … I no longer wish to be a part of it."

Prompto could feel the panic and disappointment and sadness as it threatened to choke him, making his lungs feel like they were full of cement and his throat feel far too tight. His tongue felt too big in his mouth, heavy like lead. _'I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up I-'_ "B-but-"

"…We agreed in the beginning, did we not? That if either one of us wanted to stop, it would stop."

Prompto didn't know what to say. He _couldn't_ say anything. It was true, after all. They _had_ agreed. But that didn't stop the words from piercing his heart like knives. _'He… He doesn't want me anymore…'_ His eyes began to water as he backed off, standing up numbly in front of Regis instead of sitting atop him any longer. He felt hollow. Rejected. Even still, he felt a little fight in him. A stubborn, selfish disobedience. "But-!", he tried again, but Regis held up a hand silently, cutting him off with an apologetic shake of his head. Once again, the words died in the blonde's throat. The remnants of them taste like bile.

Regis lowered his eyes. He couldn't do it. He couldn't see the hurt so openly displayed on that angelic face. "There's nothing more to discuss. My reasons are my own, and I'd hoped you would respect them." He forced his face to stay neutral as he heard the little hiccupped sobs. He could _feel_ the tears fall down pale, freckled cheeks. The blonde's hands moved to scrub his face with his hands and he didn't answer. The air between them was tense. Regis felt like the littlest sound would burst the bubble. Still, he had to be the adult. So he continued, numbly, like a robot. The stern, practiced businessman in him ran on autopilot. "…I'd like for you to leave now, Prompto... We'll go on as if this never happened. Just like agreed in my five conditions."

Prompto couldn't believe it. He had agreed to those five rules in the beginning, but he had never _imagined_ that either of them would actually _stop_ this. At least not until the 'deed' had been done; the goal in mind achieved. His voice barely sounded like his own as he asked, "…Did I do something wrong?"

Regis breathed harshly out of his nose; jaw tight. His nails dug into the leather armrests of his desk chair. It hurt. He didn't _want_ to see Prompto like this, open and broken and so, so _raw_ , but there was no choice. This was the right decision. "…Prompto, please… Just go." His eyes looked up then and pleaded at Prompto's, and he swallowed heavily. His heart clenched tightly as he watched the blonde swiftly turn on his heels and all but run out of his study, slamming the door behind him.

When he was left alone, Regis laid his head on the cold surface of his desk and closed his tired eyes. He ignored the wet warmth the rolled down his face. And he staid that way for hours and hours before forcing himself into bed. For once in a long, long while, he didn't want the sun of a new day to come. He wished that the world would just shut off.

 **…**

Prompto couldn't sleep in Noctis' bed that night. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. And without even notifying his best friend, he called a cab and took it home. The feel of his own bed felt like itchy wool along his heated, tired skin. He tossed and turned, crying into the downy feathers of Marbles' plushy body. Taking a shower didn't make him feel better. And after finally finding it in him to sleep, the sleep did nothing to alleviate the hurt in him either. Breakfast that next morning tasted like nothing, but he forced it down after his mother's concerned nagging. He ignored the confused texts from Noctis and the occasional romantic texts from Gladiolus.

The next day, after school, he saw a package on the doorstep addressed to him in fancy, well-written writing. When he took it inside and ripped it open, he gasped as he pulled the item out.

His shirt. The one he had left in Regis' study one night. He had forgotten about it entirely. Taped to the front was a note. The blonde held it in shaking hands as he read the few words.

 ** _I'm Sorry._**

He fell atop his bed and clutched the shirt tightly. And when he brought it to his nose, hoping that the fabric still smelled of Regis, he was disheartened to discover that it smelled instead of fresh laundry detergent. And, again, he cried.

Days passed. Then weeks. Slowly, he started getting over it. Although, to get over it, he had to admit truths to himself that he hadn't realized for what they were until then. What had started off as a lusty infatuation for Regis had, unbeknownst to him, grown into something more. Something far fonder. It had hurt Prompto to realize those feelings then, especially after it was too late. He had already lost Regis. How comical, for him to realize that he actually _liked_ the man only after they'd never be together anymore. But… perhaps it had been for the best. Perhaps Regis had seen those feelings of his far before he had himself and had the good sense to stop it all. Prompto should have felt relieved. Thankful, even. But all he felt was a hurt, ripped apart sadness.

But he got better. Eventually.

Graduation was just around the corner and his relationship with Gladiolus had been steadily growing stronger. The muscular man had even began growing bold in his anticipation for their upcoming official dating status, inviting himself over for dinner occasionally. At first Prompto was mortified, slouching and cringing in on himself at the dinner table as his parents asked the bodyguard all sorts of invasive questions, trying to piece together who the man was and why exactly he had been hanging around their son. But, the more they were exposed to Gladiolus, the fonder of them they actually grew. Prompto was surprised. Especially at how his dad had asked Gladiolus to go hunting with him some time. The blonde had balked, mouth hanging open at it all. But, in the end, it made him happier. Perhaps, with any luck, once he eventually came out to his parents and told him that they were actually dating and not just friends, they'd actually accept Gladiolus.

Gladiolus liked it, too.

He still couldn't find it in himself to visit Noctis anymore. Time had helped to heal the sadness over Regis and his 'break-up', but… it wasn't healed completely. Prompto wasn't ready to face Regis again. He just… couldn't. He didn't know what he would say, or if he would say anything… He didn't even know if Regis would want to talk. Hell, the older man would probably find a reason to make himself scarce so that scenario wouldn't even be able to happen.

Noctis had asked lots of questions at first regarding his odd behavior. Prompto never answered them. And, whether from frustration or reluctant acceptance, Noctis stopped and just accepted it after a while. Prompto was grateful. Noctis started coming over to his own house instead. They didn't have a plethora of snacks or an unlimited bedtime or even the secluded silence of the Caelum mansion, but the raven-haired boy's presence was nice. The time they spent together, whether it just be chatting or playing some silly game or even going out and hanging with Gladiolus as a group of friends, it helped the blonde to get out of his own head and get back into his normal routine.

School also helped. With all of the finals and other various tests, not to mention all the college application forms, he was busy far more often than not. And when Noctis called him out of the blue, begging him to come to his graduation party, he was shocked. Where had the time gone?!

"Wait- Dude- Graduation is still three weeks away! How the _fuck_ did you-"

Noctis snickered on the other end of the phone call. "I may be a lazy son of a bitch but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot, Prom. I got ahead in all my classes and graduated early. Dad already has my entry to college lined up and wanted me to start during the summer."

Prompto's mouth dropped and he shook his head. He should have expected such, but it still came as a slight shock. "What about summer break?"

"…Sorry, Dude… I won't be able to hang like usual… Gonna be busy with classes."

Prompto frowned but at the same time he was happy for his friend. He, on the other hand, would be graduating at his scheduled time with all his other classmates. He was proud of Noctis. Business management wouldn't be easy. But he had every confidence that he would be a great entrepreneur. _'Just like…'_ The blonde swallowed as he felt a dull pain in his chest. "Um… Sorry, Noct, but I-"

Noctis whined, high-pitched and like a spoiled child on the other line. "But _Prooooommmm_ -! I'm so fucking _bored_! There's all these stupid businessmen here that I don't even _know_ and I'm being forced to _talk_ to them and shit!" Despite Prompto's own feelings on going back to Noctis' mansion, he smiled at his friend's antics. "I'm wearing this stuffy, ridiculous get-up! _Please_ \- I'm _begging_ you- come over? Just for a few hours, until the party ends, I _promise_ that's all!"

Prompto licked his lips and thought on it. _'Maybe I won't even see Regis… Maybe I'll be lucky. And… Noctis is my friend… I should be there for him for his graduation party…'_ Resolve set, he sighed. "… _Fiiiiine_ … You win."

" _Yessss_! _Fuck_ yes! You're the _best_!"

Prompto chuckled. "I have dick-all to wear, though. I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb."

"Borrow some of my clothes! We're practically the same size, anyways!"

The blonde nodded with a roll of his eyes. "Fine."

"Sweet! I'll tell Nyx to pick you up!"

 **…**

"I look…" Prompto scrunched up his nose as he looked himself over in the full-length mirror in Noctis' bedroom. "…like our English teacher, Mr. Leonis…" Far be it for Noctis to have anything remotely on the blonde's side of taste as far as his own look went. Where Prompto would have loved to go all out with an overly bright outfit, he was forced to choose from an assortment of deep blues and heavy blacks. And, as such, he now found himself in deep blue dress pants with black shoes, and dark grey button-down dress shirt, and a black tie.

Noctis snorted and stepped next to him in the mirror, admiring how both of them looked with a teasing smirk. "Yeah, but like- better. Hot."

Prompto rolled his eyes. "Ew. I don't want to think of Mr. Leonis like that…"

That smirk on Noctis' pale face merely grew and he waggled his eyebrows. "I do."

Prompto shoved his friend on the shoulder playfully, separating them as much as possible. " _Ew_ , Dude!" Noctis shrugged. "Well _you_ look like your dad."

That had the young Caelum grimacing, deep blue eyes looking over himself with mild disgust. "Oh my _Gods_ , I _do_ …"

The playful banter died there as the blonde's eyes lingered on his friend for longer than necessary. He _did_ resemble his dad. If he'd slick his har back a little, maybe grow some stubble out… Prompto shook his head, forcefully knocking the thoughts from his brain. _'No. Don't go there. That's over.'_

Noctis lead them down the stairs and they mingled in the crowd. Most of the time, Noctis was called over by some person or another to chat or catch up, leaving the blonde to stand off to the side and sup at his glass of wine silently. The alcohol wasn't as pleasant to him as it was to Noctis, but then again the young Caelum was used to it more. Still, Prompto was too nice of a person to reject it as it was served to him from a silver platter. Regis had gone all-out on the catering for the event. Only whenever Prompto's eyes scanned over the crowd, he was both relieved and saddened to not see the older Caelum anywhere.

Hen Noctis returned to his side, handing his empty glass of to a caterer before being handed another, he finally asked, "H-hey… where's your dad? It's a party for you… but I haven't seen him."

Noctis shrugged, easily, and took a small gulp of his red wine. "Dunno. Last I saw, he was talking to Ardyn."

Prompto blinked. "Ardyn?"

"Yeah. Some guy from his company. He's pretty high up, but not as high up as Dad. They've been working together _forever_. The guy even told me to call him ' _Uncle_ _Ardyn'_ for a while, but… Ew. No." The raven-hared boy smirked into his next sip. "Not my thing. And besides- I've only met him like- twice. Dad doesn't have him over often."

Prompto's brows rose slightly. "Oh?"

"Yeah. As close as they work together, Dad doesn't really like him much. Says he's arrogant and stuff. And if the way I've seen the guy _dress_ is any indication, I'd say Dad's right..."

The blonde nodded as his eyes swept over the crowd again. "How does he dress?"

Noctis scrunched up his nose. " _Extra_." Prompto snorted, almost choking on his sip of wine. "Gives off 'Big Thot Energy'."

"N _-Noct_!", Prompto squealed through sputtered coughs. He was _sure_ that wine had went up his nose. " _Dude_! I was _drinking_!"

Noctis patted him on his back to help him through his coughing fit. Though his face was in a frown his eyes flashed with humor. The boy didn't regret it at all. Nope. "Sorry, Prom."

When Noctis was called off in another direction, this conversation lasted much longer than the previous one. The blonde found himself leaning against the wall. Red wine exchanged for a glass of water, he focused on the undertones of soft, elegant music floating beneath the murmurs of talking from the other partygoers and the pleasant warmth in his stomach. IT helped sooth his nerves as his eyes searched the crowd, looking for even the slightest hint of Regis. But still, nothing. At one point, Noctis was called outside for an obligatory dance with a girl Prompto only vaguely recognized from school, and he was left alone indefinitely.

He sighed. _'Gee, thank, Noct… I come over here for you and you leave me alone?'_ But when he saw the delighted and absolutely enamored expression on his best friend's face as he danced, looking into the blonde girl's eyes and sharing a soft smile with her, he couldn't find it in himself to be upset. Noctis looked so _regal_. He belonged in this crowd of fancy-dressed and overtly wealthy people. On the other hand, Prompto felt… _more_ than out of place. He looked into his empty glass. _'Noct is good now. He wouldn't mind if I gave his clothes back to him and went home… right?'_ But no. That would be rude of him.

So, resigned to his fate of having to stay longer, Prompto travelled to the kitchen to discard his empty glass. "…Need to pee…" The room seemed to spin only slightly as he walked through the dining room and down a hall, to one of the bathrooms. When he attempted to turn the handle, it wouldn't budge. Locked.

"Just one moment.", a voice from the other side called, and the warm, happy feeling in the blonde's gut dissipated as if he was dashed over the head with a bucket of ice water. There was no mistaking who owned that voice. _'Fuck. Astrals- fuck! Regis.'_ Why _now_?! The night had gone so _good_! He should just leave. There were plenty of other bathrooms. The mansion was _huge_. But, before he could make a move, the door swung open and then there he was- _Regis_ \- staring down at him.

The older man's brows raised slightly. It was the only thing that gave off his surprise at seeing the young blonde as he looked Prompto over carefully. "Ah. Prompto…" There was a silence for a while after that, and both of them shifted their weight around before Regis continued, "What brings you here?"

Prompto looked away with a frown. Just like that, just a few words, and all the hurt- all the regrets- came flooding back to the surface. His face flushed with his insecurities and he couldn't meet Regis' gorgeously pale eyes as he mumbled back, "U-um… Noctis invited me."

Another log silence. The air was tense. The blonde could sense the older man's need to get away. "Ah… I see. Of course he did. You're his friend." Regis looked around the hallway. "..And where is my son now, by the way? I thought he'd be stuck at your side during all of this. He rather hates these parties…"

Prompto's frown deepened as he continued to stare at the floor. It was too much, being forced to talk to what had been the object of his desire for months until then, by himself and far too soon. Regis looked well. Better than well, actually. Like he always had. There was no sign at all of distress in the man. No sign on a mutual pining or sleepless nights. No puffy, red eyes or a hoarse, gravelly voice. He was perfectly fine. Perhaps he had always been. _'He still doesn't want me…'_ , the blonde thought as he fought back the water glossing over his eyes. "…Dancing. With some girl. They looked happy together, so I… I left them alone."

For the third time, there was a long, drown-out silence. Prompto thought he would go mad from it. "…Ah. Lunafreya, then... Recently, he seems to have grown rather fond of her. Makes me proud. Perhaps, one day, this old man will have grandchildren yet." The older Caelum made an attempt at a light chuckle, but it didn't sound very good. It sounded panicked, in Prompto's ears. Hollow. A cry out for help. For escape.

He didn't know what possessed him to say it. Perhaps it was the three glasses of wine he had consumed over the course of the past four hours. Maybe it even looked that way to Regis. But Prompto knew better. It came from his heart; he desire to get closure and fill in the gaps of his shredded heart. To receive the answers to the questions that plagued his mind non-stop since the last time the two of them had been so close.

The blonde's voice was a quiet, watery whisper as he asked, "…Had you ever grown fond of _me_ …?"

Regis' eyed widened, taken aback by the forward question. "E-Excuse me? P-Prompto- I-"

"I'm sorry." He still couldn't meet Regis' eyes. Was too afraid to see the expression. "I'm sorry for what I did. Hell- I'm still not even sure of what I did, but- I'm just- I'm sorry…"

There was a fourth silence. And this one seemed to stretch on the longest. Prompto just stood there, dumbly, sniffling and wiping at his face with his hands as he watched his teardrops hit the carpet by his feet. _'What the fuck am I even doing?! …I'm making a fool of myself. Regis doesn't like you, Prompto. He never did! Get over yourself. You're just going to make yourself hurt worse…'_ But he couldn't find it in himself to move. As much as he hurt, as painful as it was to be in the presence on Noctis' dad, he needed the truth. Needed to know just what exactly he had done to cause Regis to want nothing to do with him.

Regis' voice was soft, sad, resigned. "…Prompto… Do you _really_ want to know…?"

At last oceanic, blue eyes flitted up to meet pale greens. "Yes! Please. I… I need to know… for my sake. Please."

Regis sighed. He looked down either side of the hallway. "…Fine. You deserve that much. But not here. Not now." Prompto was about to argue when Regis read the expression on his face and shushed him with the shake of his head. "Wait until the party is over. Meet me in the kitchen, then. I'll tell you everything you want to know… Would that suffice?"

Prompto's eyes widened as he nodded his head desperately. He had to stop himself from grasping Regis' shirt in desperation. "Yes!"

Regis took in a long, deep breath before nodding and stepping to the side. "…In that case, I'll see you then. Good night, Prompto. I hope you enjoy the remainder of the party."

 **…**

Prompto _couldn't_ enjoy the rest of the party, though, even if he wanted to. The anxiousness in his stomach and his heart at meeting Regis alone later was overwhelming, sending him into a frantic mess. After peeing like he originally planned, he had abandoned the gala entirely, running straight to Noctis' room under the guise of being sick due to the alcohol. Noctis believed it well enough, and even offered to accompany Prompto, but the blonde rejected it. "Nah, I'll be okay.", he had said. "You enjoy the rest of the party. And hey- tell me all about Lunafreya when it's all over, okay? I saw the goo-goo eyes you two made at one another. You can't hide it from me, Dude!" Noctis had blushed furiously and nodded before joining the girl again on the terrace.

Now, though, Noctis was laying at his side, dressed in his pajamas just as Prompto was. They were both snuggled under the blankets, facing one another.

"…Sorry I got so sick… Guess I can't handle my wine."

Noctis snorted out a little laugh. "It's okay, Prom. Happens to the best of us."

"Did you enjoy the party?"

"As much as one could, seeing as I only know like- four people there and was practically _forced_ to talk to the others…"

Prompto frowned. "Sorry, Dude…"

Noctis shrugged. "…It's okay. I get it. Dad wants me to make connections and stuff. It'll help me take over the business. I accepted it a long time ago."

It was silent for a while. "…So? That Lunafreya girl? I think I've seen her around in school."

Noctis smiled and the soft, misty expression on the young Caelum's face was contagious, causing the blonde to smile as well. "Yeah. Her family is good friends with my dad. I've known her since we were little kids. Her parents run a very successful law firm."

Prompto waggled his eyebrows. "Do you _like_ her?"

Noctis blushed and attempted to hide it behind a pillow. " _Shut_ _up_!"

The blonde laughed. "It's cute, though! I've never seen you blush so much before or look so happy while not shirking your responsibilities!"

"I guess… She's nice. Her older brother sucks, though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You know Mr. Floret?"

Prompto balked, almost choking on air. "Wait- _that_ Mr. Fleuret?! The _history_ teacher?! _That's_ her _brother_?!"

Noctis laughed. "Yup. That he is… unfortunately… He hates my guts for some reason."

Prompto shrugged with a playful roll of his eyes. "Oh, I don't know… Maybe because you totally want to bone his little sister?"

That made Noctis choke on air, and Prompto laughed loudly as his friend buried himself under the blankets with an embarrassed squeal. " _Shut_ _up_!"

It was nice, talking about their significant others as they rested, laying close enough for their limbs to tangle. And after Noctis put on a stupid alien flick, the little Caelum drifted off to sleep comfortably. Prompto smiled at the sight. He would have loved to drift off along with him, but he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

Anxiousness grasped his lungs tightly as he ever so slowly inched out from Noctis' hold and out from under the blankets. He didn't know what time it was. He felt like they had been laying down and talking forever. He equally hoped and didn't hop that Regis was still waiting on him.

But he was.

When Prompto rounded the doorframe Regis was there, cleaning up the last of the forgotten plates of leftover food.

Regis froze as he caught a flash of blonde in his peripheral. When Prompto hadn't appeared during the first hour of his clean-up, he had took to taking his time, giving the boy every opportunity to show himself. Until just recently, he had resolved himself to the fact that perhaps he wouldn't have shown up at _all_. But now that was no longer the case. His heart drummed heavily in his chest as he watched the boy draw closer. Slowly. Shyly.

The time he had spent without seeing Prompto had hurt. He knew it would. It was hurting before the deed was even _done_. But the full reality of it, the actual time _apart_ , had been hard on him. Deadlines slipped. Workloads became more of a hassle. His body felt tired. He lacked a decent night's sleep. Every time his eyes closed, he saw Prompto; crying. Storming away... It wasn't right of Regis to leave it that way. Prompto deserved the whole truth. But, at that time, he couldn't utter it. If he did, he never would have been able to let the blonde go.

He liked Prompto as a man and as a lover. He was _enamored_. A puppy on a leash. He wanted to lavish the blonde. To give him everything he desired. But it wasn't right of him. He _couldn't_ be in a relationship with Prompto. No matter the feelings involved, that was something he just couldn't do. And it had been better to rip the band-aid off then than to keep everything going, only to eventually drop Prompto even harder when they eventually had to stop.

Regis straightened as he met those beautiful eyes, shining and reflecting the moonlight. "Prompto…", he greeted, and it was hard not to get choked up with emotion. Still, he schooled himself. He needed to be the bigger one. The adult. "…Would you like to take a seat?"

Prompto seemed to ponder it for a moment, eyes moving between Regis and the floor. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Um… No, thank you… This shouldn't take long anyways, r-right…?"

"No, I don't believe it should."

Prompto nodded. He seemed a little lost in thought. The pink on his cheeks were lovely. Regis longed to touch it, but he held himself back as the boy moved to stand by him by the counter. "So- um… You wanted to explain something to me?"

Regis inhaled a shaky breath before nodding. Astrals, he wished he had another glass of alcohol. He hadn't drank _nearly_ enough for this… "First, let me start off by apologizing. I know that cutting off what we were doing seemed… _abrupt_."

Prompto's brows furrowed and those haunting eyes stared straight into Regis' soul, shattering it as he uttered, "… _Why_ did you end it?" Regis' mouth opened but he snapped it shut. Gods, he wasn't ready to admit the things he wasn't yet ready to admit… Prompto continued, eyes brimming with tears, "…Was it me? D-did I make you m-mad…?"

Regis' brows furrowed and before he even thought about it he was bending down and wiping those tears from his eyes gently. The blonde jumped at the contact but allowed him to do so, those watery eyes never leaving Regis' face with that questioning, searching expression. "No. _Gods_ , no, Prompto. _Never_. It wasn't you."

Te boy sniffled and shook his head, confused. "B-but… y-you… it happened after I- to Gladio…"

Regis connected the dots in his mind and scolded himself. _'He thinks it's because he was with his boyfriend in front of me._ I've _made him think this. Gods...'_ He felt like the biggest piece of scum in all of Insomnia. How insecure had he made the blonde feel, thinking this all alone? He hoped he had not caused his and Gladiolus' relationship any stress. "Prompto. Listen to me. I assure you, that isn't the case. I encouraged your relationship with Gladiolus. I still do. That wasn't the problem." Prompto stared at him a long while and Regis could see the doubt and skepticism that remained. He sighed. "…Answer me, honestly. You love Gladiolus, do you not…?"

Prompto didn't hesitate to nod. "Yes. I love him. _Very_ much."

Regis sighed with that admittance. It was nice to see the boy's feelings towards his employee still remained the same. At least he hadn't fucked _that_ up… He allowed himself a small, careful smile. "I'm happy to hear you say this." The smile fell. "Prompto… Back then, in that theatre, what was going through your mind?"

Prompto's eyebrows raised and he blinked. "What…?"

"What were you thinking while you were in that situation? When you found me there, watching the two of you…?"

Prompto looked away for a while as he thought. "I… I was happy." This time it was Regis' turn to blink in surprise. "I mean- it's weird. It's probably wrong. But… I enjoyed the thought of it. I liked the idea of you watching us. It felt… _right_. It was exciting and sexy and- I just- I don't know! But I liked it… I felt the same that time Noct walked in on us as well. I guess- I guess I like being watched? Or- no. Maybe not exactly that, but… I liked the danger of it? The secrecy? It was like a sexy secret only I knew about. A-and you, of course. You knew, too…" The blonde trailed off, rant seeming to fizzle off.

Regis smiled and released a tense breath. He was relieved. The thought, the possibility that perhaps he had somehow forced Prompto to do that against his will had sat within him like a poison, sucking the energy and happiness from his body. "…I'm relieved to hear you say that." When the blonde continued to stare up at him curiously, he continued, "…I thought that… perhaps… I had convinced you to do it against your will."

Prompto's eyes widened and he startled. "W-what? No! Not at all! I'd- I would have done it for you _any_ time!" He wiped at the remaining wetness on his cheeks with a sniffle. "Was…Was that feeling the reason?"

Regis frowned and shook his head. "Unfortunately, no… there was another reason."

"Well what was it?"

"I-", he started a couple of times, but the words died on his lips. So, instead, he asked another question. "What do you feel towards me, Prompto?"

Prompto startled again, and he looked around warily before biting his lip. "I…" He took a deep, shaky breath. "…I like you. A lot."

"As a teacher?", Regis tried, pushing the blonde for more information. His heart drummed in his chest as he awaited the answer.

"Well- yes. But… Also, no. I… It took me a while to figure it out, but- I feel more. I like you. Not just as the sex symbol from my dreams, or as an adult figure I can look up to, but as a man. As a partner…" Regis watched that flush deepen and he swallowed. "I'm in a relationship with Gladio. And I don't plan on stopping that. I want to be with him forever. But… I like you. A lot."

Regis felt so happy he could almost cry. Hearing that Prompto liked him was a weight off his shoulders. It was a breath of fresh air. But… It also wrung him with sadness and disappointment. Because now that Prompto's true feelings were realized, it only hurt his own at knowing that he wasn't able to return them.

He straightened with a sigh. "…You see… I feel the same myself, about _you_ …" He watched Prompto's eyebrows raise and his mouth fall open in surprise. He continued, "I found myself thinking about you often. And I'd get jealous and possessive whenever I'd see you and Gladiolus or whenever I'd hear you and my son discuss your relationship… It wasn't like that at first. It was strictly professional. There was a sexual lust there, naturally. But then… it changed. I don't know when it changed, but it did. And I couldn't stand the thought that I would accidentally steal you from your boyfriend… Because no matter how we feel, after all, we still can't be together. My feelings had no outlet so I just… stopped it."

Prompto was silent for a long, long while. Regis could see his body trembling in the darkness of the kitchen. "…What if… what if I want to continue?"

Regis' brows furrowed and he shook his head. "Prompto, that-"

"-wouldn't be a bad thing… right?" He didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything. "I mean… We are kind of in agreement, right…? I don't plan on leaving Gladiolus. And you don't plan on actually dating me… right?" Warily, Regis nodded. "So then… We don't have to stop. Not really. We could just be, you know, 'friends with benefits' or something?"

Regis scoffed, running a hand through his hair and tugging at the roots. "Prompto, we are hardly friends."

The blonde shrugged. "Okay, so 'man and teenager people with benefits'. Whatever you wanna think of it as." Regis stared at him, hard. "My point is, we don't have to stop. Not if we don't want to… It won't last forever. And I'm okay with that. Realistically, I'll be too busy with college after summer break to be around here anymore anyways. So, the way I see it, we have about three month of a time frame to just… be _us_ …" Regis reeled as he listened. He could hardly grasp what was being said. But… he would be lying if he said he didn't want it. "I say, fuck it. Fuck the 'teacher' and 'student' act. Let's just- do what we want- You know?"


	5. Chapter 5

Regis didn't know what to say. He sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. Suddenly that little stain on the countertop needed his full attention. "Prompto- I-"

"Prompto offered him a shy, hopeful smile. "…Listen. I like you. But even _I_ know that we can't date or anything. So why don't we just… have fun, while we still have time to be able to? We can still end things…" The smile faltered on his face and he scratched at his arm with a little shrug. "…And we _will_ , of course… But at least then we can do it properly. On _our_ _own_ terms." He gave a soft chuckle when those pale green eyes raised to meet his own. "No running away or hiding our feelings and all that _high_ _school_ shit- you know? …Just two adults mutually going their separate ways."

Regis shook his head incredulously as an amused smile upturned his lips, gradually. "High school? _Me_? …Had I really acted so terribly?"

Prompto returned the little smile with a lame shrug, eyes sparkling through blonde fringe. "Hey- even _I_ had the guts to tell you how I felt, way back in the beginning, and I _am_ in high school! Well- not for long anymore, but. Still."

They stared at one another for a short while. Somehow, they had become closer together than when the conversation started. Regis' arm was resting on the countertop, his fingers just barely brushing over the material of Prompto's t-shirt. His posture was slightly hunched, looking down into Prompto's eyes softly as their banter played out. Little strands of his hair had found their way into his face and Prompto bit his lips as he debated. In the end, he decided to carefully brush them behind the older man's ear with a hand. The look Regis gave him afterwards was so beautifully soft that it took the blonde's breath away.

"…You looked handsome tonight, Prompto." Those pale eyes roamed over soft curves and lean muscle, causing the blonde to blush. "I'd never seen you so dressed up before."

Prompto snorted out a shy laugh and shook his head, looking away. "It was Noct's, if you couldn't tell. But um. Yeah… Thanks."

Regis sighed, tired and heavily, but there was no ire in his voice. "He tries everything he can to not wear those nice suits that I buy him, so it's no mystery how I hadn't realized until now… Still. They looked wonderful."

Prompto smiled. The blush on his cheeks under the moonlight had Regis captivated on every freckle and the fluttering of those long lashes. "I felt so out of place… haha. It was weird. I don't think it's my thing. I'll just stick to tight jeans and tacky tees."

"Those suit you just fine as well."

When Prompto looked up he forgot how to breathe for a moment. They had somehow grown closer again. He blinked up in surprise at pale green eyes, inches from his own. The fingers that had been playing with his shirt had now became an arm that snaked its way around his back, holding him gently and loosely. Carefully so; as if Regis was giving him the room to make the choice of leaving or not. Prompto's heart fluttered in his chest and his eyelids drifted closed as Regis face came closer still, noses brushing and lips ghosting. He smiled and his heart soared at the teasingly chaste kiss that was delivered to the corner of his mouth.

"Prompto… You amaze me. In just a few minutes, you're undone everything terrible I've been feeling these past months… Why hadn't I come to you sooner?"

"It's alright. I lived."

Another kiss to the other corner of his mouth. Another arm around his waist to join the first, tugging him closer with a tender gentleness. "…Please forgive this old man?"

Prompto licked his lips. Of _course_ he was forgiven. "Mr. Caelum, I-"

The words were stolen from Prompto's as he was pulled against the older man's solid frame. Regis' bearded lips finally fell atop Prompto's softer ones, roaming and moving with a passion and hunger that seemed so, so distant up until now. So different than their previous embraces. The blonde's body shook, his hands grasping Regis' suspender straps tightly so as not to fall out. Prompto's legs felt like jelly as every slow roll of that skilled tongue and the suckle of his lips had him becoming a needy wreck. He kissed the older man back just as slowly and passionately, wishing that the moment would never end.

But, after a long while, it had to.

Regis parted first, pulling back just enough to press their foreheads together as they panted. The little whine the blonde made at the loss of contact made him shiver, his cock straining tightly against his pants after what felt like far too long. His conscience absolved, there was nothing stopping him now. "Prompto." His name was heavy on his tongue, thick with lust, and he had to swallow a few times before he could get the words out. Prompto closed the distance between them once more as he gathered his thoughts, planting chaste, feather-light kisses along the corner of his mouth and his jawline almost reverently. Regis smiled slightly, enjoying the feeling. The little shows of just how much Prompto didn't want those lips to leave. _'Gods, I was an idiot… How could I leave him?'_ He tried again. "Could we-"

" _Please_." Prompto replied eagerly, not allowing Regis to finish his request. He had an idea of what it was going to be. He _hoped_ that it was what he was thinking about as well. Long, blonde lashes fluttered and then their eyes met, so close that Prompto could see every speck of green in those irises. He missed this. He missed the way it felt to be held by Regis. His smell, the way his silk shirt rubbed against his skin. After so many months of stagnant nothing, of hollowness and self-doubt, he _needed_ this. It wasn't even about being 'taught' anymore. He knew that now. That had changed, somehow, somewhere between the lines. Regis was more to him than that. So he didn't second-guess himself at all as he wrapped his arms around Regis' neck and pulled him as close as possible. " _Take me there._ "

Regis didn't need to ask 'where'. He knew where. And he answered the blonde's plea gladly, scooping him up in his arms and smirking at the little squeak that the blonde gasped out as he did so. He walked them through the foyer, up the stairs, and down the hall, somehow making his way without tripping or bumping into anything despite the way Prompto obscured his vision, refusing to let him go as those lips all but crashed against his own in a heated passion that had him burning from the inside out. For the first time since they began, Regis felt the need to strip off every layer he had on, if only to combat it just a little. But he didn't. He toed open the door to his study and kicked it closed behind him after they entered, not caring as much about how loud it might have been. Regis sat down in his desk chair and adjusted Prompto in his lap, helping the younger boy to straddle him.

The familiarity of the position helped calm Prompto's nerves as he broke away to tug the suspender straps off Regis' shoulders. The older man complied, but as the blonde began to undo the buttons of his shirt, he stopped him, and Prompto downright whined. Regis grasped Prompto's jaw, firmly urging those vibrant, blue eyes to look up at him. "No need.", he stated, simply. "We'll get to that in good time. Strip for me, Prompto."

The confused look in Prompto's eyes melted into desire, and with a sharp, eager nod, he stood up on shaking legs to do as his teacher requested. Never in his _life_ had he stripped so fast. He pulled his tank top up and over his head, throwing it to the floor before shoving the loose pajama bottoms from his hips and down his legs, his boxers with them. And when he was fully naked, cock hard and weight shuffling between his restless legs, a sultry silence washed over the room.

Regis took in the sight of Prompto, _fully_ naked in front of him finally, like a fine wine. His eyes roamed over ever inch of skin hungrily, eyes glinting darkly like a predatory animal. But his features were so soft as he did so that it caused Prompto's breath to hitch, a flush flooding his cheeks. The blonde's hands moved to rest along and cover his stomach and hips on reflex, unused to being ogled at so openly. He self-consciously attempted to hide his stretch marks. But Regis would have none of it. He shook his head and outstretched a hand, asking for one of Prompto's wordlessly. The blonde complied, and he allowed himself to be pulled forward. Close enough for Regis' arms to encircle his waist and kiss along his collarbones. Prompto gasped as the older man smirked into a kiss to his ribs, nose ghosting over one of his nipples.

"Don't try to hide yourself, Prompto. You have no reason to worry." Regis' arms tightened around Prompto's waist, just barely, and the blonde moaned softly, head lolling to the side and eyes fluttering closed as the flat of Regis' tongue swiped across his nipple, slowly. His tongue was wet and unbelievably hot, and Prompto arched into the touch helplessly. "I like you just the way you are." He didn't say 'love', but that was okay. Whatever this was- love, lust, simple infatuation- it didn't matter. He'd accept it and give it all back. He felt the same, in the end.

Prompto's fingers threaded into Regis' hair, holding his head in place as that mouth closed over the nipple. Only a few gentle sucks and nips and he was leaking precum onto the older man's pretty dress shirt, smearing the silky fabric with his clear liquid. Prompto's mouth opened in a soft cry as Regis kissed his way over to the other nipple. He didn't seem to care about the state of his clothes, and the thought drove Prompto wild. After a short while longer, his chest burning from the older man's beard and the ministrations done to his sensitive skin, Regis looked up to meet his hazy eyes. "…Get on the desk, Prompto." The blonde felt a firm smack across the skin of an ass cheek and he yelped, jumping from the unexpected sensation before hurriedly complying.

Prompto stepped backwards until his ass collided with Regis' desk. His hands braced himself along the top of the desk as he lifted himself up to sit atop it. The wood beneath him was colder than he expected, causing him to shiver. "Scoot back, a litter farther.", Regis commanded, and Prompto complied. He moved backwards until the bend behind his knees rested against the edge of the desk. There were things on the desk. Prompto could hear them tip over or roll off, papers jostling and sliding beneath his bare ass, but Regis didn't seem to care. He just watched, hungrily. "Lean back, and spread your legs, Prompto. Show yourself to me."

Prompto's skin, from the tips of his ears all the way down to the tips of his toes, burned with a flush as he nodded once in understanding. He did as he was told, leaning back until he was resting on his elbows. More things toppled over and fell off the desk with a clatter. Neither of them cared. Next, the blonde brought his feet up to rest along the edge of the desk, knees bent in the air, and with a shaky breath, he slowly spread his legs as far as they would go, exposing himself to Regis.

Regis groaned, long and needy, from his chair. He could see how the sound affected the object of his desire; the blonde's pale, freckled legs trembled with his want as he nibbled on his kiss-swollen bottom lip. Still, he didn't make any move to rise or come closer. Prompto could see the tent in the older man's pants and it caused him to lick his lips in anticipatory silence. But Regis merely leveled the boy with a look, shaking his head. "I'm not taking you today, Prompto."

The blonde's brows furrowed and he pouted, despite himself. "Why not?! I'm _ready_! I-"

"It isn't a matter of whether or not you're ready, Prompto.", Regis cut in calmly. He rose to his feet then, taking a few steps closer until Prompto could feel the heat radiating off his body. "It's the thrill of the _game_ …" His hands settled on Prompto's knees, the weight of them grounding but the heat of them fierce, making the blonde's legs twitch with the initial contact. Regis smirked as his hands glided, slowly, down the tops of Prompto's thighs and then back up. Beneath the bend of his knees and down the backs of his thighs until they met the bit of leg that met ass cheek. Prompto squeaked adorably as Regis gripped him there and tugged him towards him, stepping forwards and settling himself between the space between them. Prompto fumbled along the desktop, causing probably the last bit of stuff to tumble off and scatter to the floor as his body slid easily across the surface until his ass collided with Regis' clothed erection with a squeaked curse of ' _Fuck!_ '. The older man smirked at the look in Prompto's startled yet hungry eyes. And just once, teasingly, he rolled his hips, grinding against Prompto's puckered opening. Prompto moaned, feeling his arms turn to jelly beneath him. "…Wouldn't you agree, _Darling_ …?"

Ah, that was it. He wanted to continue their ' _play'_. Wanted to keep that sexually charged energy and agonizingly teasing sensations that kept the blonde on his toes and made him feel like mush. The slow, deliberate, ' _teaching'_ that would keep the blonde eagerly awaiting the day they would finally join as one.

Prompto's mouth went dry and he almost didn't catch that last sentence over the sound of his own heartbeat thudding in his ears. Even through his pants Regis felt so hot and stiff. Torturously, Regis repeated the action and this time Prompto was unable to support the weight of his upper body any longer. His elbows slipped and his head fell to the top of the desk with a thud, eyes distant and mouth hanging open as he just _felt_. The strength in that little roll of hips, the firm grasp on the backs of his thighs, the heat that was pressed against his opening, the cloth of his dress pants between them in a barrier that was so thin in retrospective but in that moment not at _all_ thin enough. Another, _firmer_ roll of those hips, like an accentuated warning, had Prompto whining, fingers scrambling atop the desk for purchase. "…Wouldn't you agree, Prompto?", Regis repeated. His face looked innocent and patient but Prompto felt a hot shiver pulse down his spine at the devious glint in those pale eyes.

" _Y-yes, Sir_!", he finally managed, chest rising and falling a little harder with his breaths.

Regis chuckled as he took a step back, separating himself. He missed this. He missed the expressions, the little noises, the _need_ that was so openly shown on that body. His eyes flickered down to Prompto's entrance momentarily before he let a thumb swipe over it, enjoying the little jump of surprise Prompto gave and the little bob of his cock that followed next as it pulsed against his pale stomach, leaking precum. It was a sight to see and he had to stop himself from moaning aloud. Instead, he asked, "…Do you ever play with your ass, Prompto?"

Prompto didn't think his cheeks could become redder than they already were but _that_ question proved him _dead_ wrong. _'You already_ know _I do, you stupid, handsome jerk!'_ He inwardly whined with embarrassment and he couldn't bring himself to look into Regis' eyes as he eventually whispered, "…Y-yes."

"Do you do it while thinking of _me_?"

He didn't know why he was so embarrassed. Hell, he was naked, spread open atop Regis' desk for Astrals'-sake! Still, his fingers grasped the top of the desk a little harder as he nodded shyly, replying, "…All the time."

"Show me." Prompto's head shot up, his eyes wide as he regarded Noctis' father. The man released his thighs and sat back down into his desk chair. Slowly, languidly, ensuring that the movements caught the blonde's attention, he undid his pants and pulled himself out. Prompto swallowed heavily, breath hitching in his throat as Regis gave himself a few long, fluid pumps. Prompto could see the smeared precum across the flushed head. The bluish vein that ran along the underside. Regis couldn't help how his next breath left his lungs in a harsh exhale. Their eyes met, and it was _electric_. Regis dipped his head forward in an encouraging nod. "…Show me how you do it, Prompto.", he repeated, and this time his voice was an octave lower. It lit Prompto up in the best of ways, and in the next instant he was eagerly doing as his 'teacher' pleased.

Prompto kept his eyes on Regis' hand, slowly gliding up and down that delicious cock, as he sat back up and brought a trembling hand to his mouth. He opened wide enough to take in three fingers and closed his lips around the digits, sucking and salivating along them eagerly. He could hear Regis' soft moan and it was music to his burning ears, spurring him on and giving him the confidence to continue. Once properly wet, he withdrew his fingers and placed them at his entrance.

One finger went in, sliding up to his knuckle with no problems. After all, this wasn't his first rodeo. The angle was a little awkward, but he made it work the best he could, pushing the finger in and out slowly so that Regis could see each and every action. And the man absolutely _could_ , sitting there and staring at the blonde's entrance as if he was a feast. Prompto actually had to stop looking or else he felt as though he might just _explode_ under that gaze. So, instead, he focused only on himself.

Regis watched, hand gripping his cock a little tighter as those oceanic blue eyes fluttered closed, those pouty lips parting with his ragged breaths as the blonde touched himself, just for _his_ pleasure, and just… _let go,_ getting entirely lost in his own mind instead of his surroundings. Regis groaned when a second finger was added to join the first not long after, stretching Prompto a little wider. Prompto let out a soft moan, head lolling to the side. He watched the way that flushed entrance stretched for the boy, accepting the two fingers; swallowing them up as far as Prompto could make them go comfortably and then reluctantly letting them slide right back out before repeating the process all over again. He imagined _himself_ delving into that channel. Taking his time and driving Prompto crazy, purposefully brushing against that sensitive spot that would drive him mad.

But it was Prompto who was driving _him_ crazy. Regis' cock pulsed in his fist with every intentional thrust of the younger man's fingers, precum leaking and making a mess of his abdomen. The soft little pants and needy moans of frustration that fell from Prompto's lips as his fingers always stopped _just_ short of that special spot inside of him had Regis restless in his seat. He actually had to bite down, _hard_ , on his lips with a suppressed groan as after a while the boy seemed to grow more and more desperate. Prompto eventually reached to his own cock and began jerking himself off in time with his awkward, uneven thrusts. A light sheen of sweat had Prompto's flushed, naked body glistening in his desperation under the dim lamplight. The older Caelum felt a hot bolt of unabashed lust flow down his spine at the desire he felt to simply _lick_ at it. To taste any form he could of the younger boy on his tongue. Regis pumped himself faster, attempting to meet the same level of ecstasy the boy before him was reveling in.

Prompto was close; Regis could tell. It was the little things. The way sharp, blonde brows twitched and furrowed. The way those pink, pouty lips fell open a little wider and his labored breaths came out a little faster, edging on a moan. Pale, freckled knuckles that tightened on his glistening cock and delved inside of himself with an amped-up desperation. Regis cold feel himself becoming harder at the sight and he knew it wouldn't be long before either of them finished.

He licked his dry lips, speaking lowly over the sound of skin against skin. "…Are you close, Prompto?"

Prompto keened at the deep baritone of Regis' voice. Even without looking into those eyes he could feel every ounce of lust that the older man held back for him. His back ached, his elbows throbbed, and he was pretty sure that the lower half of his legs were falling asleep in the wide-spread position, but he didn't care. It all fell into oblivion as the older man's presence flooded his senses after so long. His glossy, blue eyes fluttered open to meet focused, blown-out, pale greens. The look alone almost had him finishing all over himself. _Gods_ , he wanted Regis inside of him.

Prompto nodded, and his whole body twitching when he decidedly inserted a third finger. He _needed_ it. He _needed_ to get off. With every inward thrust of his fingers and pump of his hand he could feel himself getting closer, though the going had been slow without the stimulation from his prostate. " _Y-yes!"_ , he bit out, _"So close-!_ "

"…Then stop.", Regis commanded, and Prompto outright _whined_.

He halted all movement and gave the older man a desperate, pleading, confused look. " _W-what_ -?"

Regis stopped his hand's movements along his own member and offered a sultry look to the wide-eyed and frantic blonde, patting his lap expectantly as he had so many times before. Although enticing and _more_ than a little tempting, _he_ wanted to be the one to get the blonde off, suddenly. The desire to was strong, knocking the wind from his lungs. "…Come here." Prompto's heart thudded heavily in his aching chest at the action. Regis smirked, head tipping to the side as he looked over the boy hungrily. "…Allow _me_ to be the one to get you there…?"

It was all the convincing Prompto had needed.

Hurriedly, he pulled his fingers from his ass and pushed himself up and off the desk with his slick and sticky fingers. Shaky legs carried him the few feet he needed before he was gently being tugged down and into Regis' awaiting lap, like a good boy. Bearded lips crashed upon his, a strong arm wrapping around his waist and holding him close as the other hand grasped both their exposed cocks together. Prompto gasped into the older man's awaiting mouth at the foreign, lewd sensation. Regis' clothed body was _burning_ against Prompto's bare skin as that bare hand moved along their lengths, pumping them with fervor and steadily rewinding the tight coil of lust deep in the blonde's gut. Prompto clung to Regis, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and desperately keeping him close as he touched them. Lips broke away from his own to trail across his jaw and to his ear.

"… _Together_ …"

And Prompto barely had the peace of mind to even _nod_ in response; body, soul, and mind trained on nothing nut the older man's ministrations until he was _delirious_ with it, vision blurring at the edges. He could vaguely hear himself slurring out broken words of affection and soft curses through the sound of Regis' heavy breathing by his ear, little nibbles of teeth that had him squirming. Regis' hand was bigger, a little rougher than Prompto's own, and the blonde moaned into the older man's mouth as those lips came back to his awaiting ones and their tongues mingled. They were both slick and sticky, causing every tight glide of Regis' hand to bring fireworks behind Prompto's eyes. He could feel every twitch of that length against his own, every pulse of his heartbeat between them.

The arm that had been holding Prompto so close loosened steadily, almost unnoticed, until the hand was sliding down his spine, to rest between the crack of his ass. Prompto's body tensed in anticipation as he realized. " _Please please please, M-Mr. Caelum-!"_ He couldn't tell if the words were in his own mind or whispered aloud, but it didn't matter. Because the next moment two fingers were brushing against his stretched, fluttering entrance and then finally delving inside. It wasn't what Prompto truly wanted, but it was still Regis, and Prompto was ecstatic. The fact that those fingers still couldn't reach his prostate from that angle didn't matter. A part of Regis was _inside_ of him, after so, so many months of fantasizing and pining for it. He felt them brushing against his inner walls and he _lost_ it.

" _F-Fuck-!_ " Prompto wanted to _scream_. But he didn't. Instead, he bit down on Regis' clothed shoulder, _hard_ , to muffle his moans as just a few more brushes of those fingers combined with the slick, fast pumps of Regis' hand had him spilling all over them. Regis groaned low at the initial pain of it, but not two seconds later Prompto could feel that member jerk against his own, could har that groan melt into a low, drawn-out moan, and the hot spurts of cum that came out to mix with his. The rumbled moan Regis let out directly into Prompto's ear had his soul leaving his body.

But those hands left his ass and their cocks, and all too soon the fantasy was fleeting from his mind to be replaced by the sensation of drying cum on his skin and the cold chill that wrapped around his body in the absence of that warm, comforting embrace. He removed his teeth from Regis' shoulder and instead rested his head there as his body slowly returned from being a mass of jelly.

Regis' labored breathing slowly evened out in the silence before, "…Prompto?"

"… _Mm_ …?" Prompto felt a hand lightly tapping his naked back and, dazedly, he pulled off to look Regis in the eyes with a soft, satisfied half-smile.

Regis exhaled a breathy chuckle and pushed the messy hair from the blonde's face. Gods, he was adorable. "You'd best go back to Noctis now."

The blonde pouted a bit but ultimately separated himself further and nodded. He felt stiff and tired and sticky. He ought to take a shower first before slipping back under his best friend's blankets… "U-um… when will we see each other like this again?", he chanced, shyly, gazing up into the older man's eyes. He hoped it was soon.

Regis looked to the side, giving it some thought. "…As it to happens, I'm going to be home relatively early this upcoming Saturday." He smirked at the happy, hopeful glint in the blonde's eyes. "…Be ready for me then. I think it's finally time, wouldn't you say?"

Prompto perked with a deep blush before nodding furiously, face split into a ridiculous smile. "Y-yes, Sir!"

Regis chuckled as he watched the boy hurriedly pick up and put back on his clothes. Prompto whispered his goodbye before closing the door behind him and leaving Regis to himself to contemplate how he'd goa about their next meeting.

…

Prompto normally thought this all the time, but Saturday couldn't come fast _enough_.

Noctis had been packing up his things all week while Prompto went through his normal school schedule without him. It was lonely, but he was okay. He was happy for Noctis. And, after all, it wouldn't be too long before he would be graduating and then prepping for college as well. Still, he envied the influence of the rich. If only he could graduate early as well. The upcoming calculus exam had him constantly anxious.

When he came home from school that last Friday night, he got a text from Noctis.

 **CATNAP: Hey, loser. You gonna see me off next weekend?**

 **PROMPTO: Duh! What kind of lousy friend do you think I am?! But hey- what are we gonna do this weekend?**

 **CATNAP: This weekend?**

 **CATNAP: …Why, did we have plans?**

Prompto rolled his eyes as he flopped onto his bed and snuggled up next to Marbles. ' _Who's the lousy friend now?_ ', he teased in his mind.

 **PROMPTO: No, not specifically. But- dude. When am I ever NOT at your house on a Saturday or Sunday?**

There was silence on Noctis' end, so Prompto rolled over and messaged Gladiolus instead.

 **PROMPTO: Hey. Will I be seeing you tomorrow? Miss you, beautiful.**

 **BEEFCAKE: You're the beautiful one. Stop making me blush! I'm at dinner with my sister!**

 **BEEFCAKE: But nah, unfortunately. My dad has something he wants to do with me that day. My uncle Cor is gonna fill in for me that day.**

 **BEEFCAKE: Sorry, Babe. :(**

Prompto frowned, but then smiled at the thought of his lover being so close with his family. It was nice, and the Gods knew the man hardly ever got a day to himself lately. ' _I'd love to meet them someday…_ '

His phone vibrated, telling him that he had a new message from Noctis, but he ignored it for a bit.

 **PROMPTO: Oh, ok! That's fine! You have fun! I can always see you later, right?**

 **BEEFCAKE: Of course.**

 **PROMPTO: …Will I see you at graduation?**

 **BEEFCAKE: Nothing could stop me from going. Iris and I will be the ones cheering the loudest when you reach for that diploma.**

Prompto blushed furiously, screaming into Marbles' downy, plush feathers. ' _So soon?!_ ' Be careful what you wish for, and all that.

 **PROMPTO: IRIS is gonna be there?!**

 **BEEFCAKE: …Yeah? I kinda invited her. She told me she wanted to meet you… That okay? I could always just tell her no, if that's something you aren't ready for…**

 **PROMPTO: NO! I mean- yes! I mean- Whatever! I don't even know what I'm saying anymore!**

His heart fluttered dreamily and his entire body felt warm as the realization that Gladiolus liked him enough to introduce him to his family washed over him. He allowed himself to bathe in the feeling for a moment, sighing as he held his phone to his chest. ' _I'm the luckiest boy in all Eos!_ '

 **PROMPTO: Ignore me. I'd LOVE to meet her!**

 **BEEFCAKE: Really?**

 **PROMPTO: Yes! Pinky promise!**

 **BEEFCAKE: Okay, great! :)**

 **BEEFCAKE: Gotta go, Babe. Dad's getting on to me for texting so much at the table.**

Prompto smiled softly.

 **PROMPTO: Okay. Ttyl, beautiful.**

There was no response from his almost-boyfriend, so the blonde finally switched over to his thread with Noctis.

 **CATNAP: Oh, man… Sorry dude… I actually made plans with Luna tomorrow. Her family invited me over for dinner at my graduation party. Couldn't say no, you know..? Although, honestly I wouldn't want to. Luna's family is pretty cool. Save for Ravus of course, but… bluh. It isn't like I will have to deal with him anymore anyways. No more class for me! :D**

Prompto's eyes widened and his heart _stopped_. He reread the message.

"Wait… Wait, _what_?!" It wasn't the fact that Noct had plans. Hell, Noctis having plans for once was _great_. And he could tell the boy was head over heels for that lovely blonde girl at his party last week of whom was still a mystery to him. But… No, it _couldn't_ be… It was a _coincidence_ , right?!

No Noctis tomorrow.

No Gladiolus tomorrow, either.

Just… _Regis_.

Regis and _him_.

 _Alone_.

 _Together_!

Prompto's fingers trembled and his heart felt like it was about to pound right through his ribcage as he typed. He might throw up.

 **PROMPTO: No! That's- That's totally okay!**

But _was_ it okay? It probably wasn't okay. No, it _definitely_ wasn't okay.

 **PROMPTO: Go and get the girl, Noct! I have faith in you! ;)**

 **CATNAP: Oh my Gods, Prom. Stop. You're embarrassing me.**

 **PROMPTO: Be safe out there- and use protection!**

 **CATNAP: PROM!**

 **PROMPTO: But if anything DOES happen, I call dibs on being Godfather of the next little Caelum!**

 **CATNAP: No**

 **CATNAP: No no no**

 **CATNAP: Hell no.**

 **CATNAP: Don't curse me like that! We aren't even going to DO anything like that!**

Despite the roaring of the blood in his own ears and the rising, near catastrophic level of panic, Prompto let out a stilted giggle. Noctis in love and frantic with embarrassment was so _cute_. He just had to tease him, if even to only help himself feel less helpless and anxious.

 **CATNAP: I'm yeeting myself from this conversation! Bye!**

And just like that, Prompto was left alone to his spiraling thoughts. Even though he sent out a few quicker, less teasing texts, the raven-haired boy never responded.

He threw his phone to the side and held Marbles close, staring up at the off-white ceiling.

Gods help him…

…

Sleep was pointless. Eating breakfast the following morning was pointless as well.

He was a mess of nerves as he stepped into the hot spray of his shower and scrubbed his body down thoroughly, knowing that every inch of it would be owned by Regis soon enough. Despite himself, Prompto's body reacted to the way his hands traced over his body and delved inside of himself, cleaning every inch and preparing himself for what was to come. By the time his shower was done he was a light-headed, panting mess against the tiles. Any other day, Prompto would grasp himself and jerk off to the same old fantasies. But not today. No, today his body and his orgasms were all Regis'. He didn't want to cum unless it was by the older man's hands.

' _Or mouth. Or dick. Or- fuck- anything! Just- fuck me up!_ '

It was a _mood_.

Prompto stood, dripping wet and tinted pink from head to toe inside of his shower until his erection finally flagged and the urge to get off subsided- for now. Then, he stepped out and toweled himself off before frantically trying to figure out what he'd wear. It didn't really matter- not really. After all, he was sure he'd be naked in _no_ _time_ after walking through that familiar front door. Still, he wanted to look his absolute best for Regis.

He settled on a pair of purple, coerl-print, ripped jeans and a loose, flowy, bright yellow tank top with a high neckline. On his wrists, he fastened a colorful assortment of bracelets. He wore his favorite high-tops: the ones with the little cartoon chocobos printed on them that Noctis had bought him on his last birthday. Next came the ever-frustrating hair styling. Did he go with a slick-back? Headband? Down flat for once? He tried out all of those styles, but every time he finished he imagined how absolutely _wrecked_ it would end up looking by the end of the night after Regis fucked him anyways. So he mussed it back into his normal, everyday style and groaned.

Again, his erection attempted to pop up, straining against the rough fabric of his jeans, and he whimpered before flailing for his phone.

It was only eleven in the morning.

"What the ever-loving _fuck_!" Still far too early to pop over. Regis said he'd be home _early_. Not that he was _off.._. With a dramatic sigh the blonde flopped onto his bed and stared at nothing in particular. 'Does Regis know Noct will be gone? Does he know about Gladio being gone?' It was anyone's guess. But no answer he thought up made him feel any better. His heart still hammered away half the day, even as he tried to distract himself by playing King's Knight. His mother called him down for lunch and he forced himself to eat half of it, but it was all he could stomach.

At one point Noctis texted him a selfie of him and Luna, eating at some fancy restaurant and smiling into the camera. Prompto couldn't help but smile as well. Seeing Lunafreya up close, the woman was stunning. And there was no missing that look of adoration that was given only to the man sitting next to her.

"…Yeah, they'd make really pretty babies…", the blonde mused aloud. Although, truthfully, it was hard to imagine Noctis of all people having a kid someday.

Prompto thought he took a nap at some point, but it was kind of hazy. When he had tried closing his eyes, only images of a half-naked and tousled-looking Regis played out behind his eyelids and again he had to stop himself from touching himself at the last second, staying away another erection.

When at last the sun was just starting to set after the mid-afternoon, Prompto finally kicked himself into gear. He couldn't call Nyx. _Hell_ no. That would be harder than ever to explain away why he was coming over while Noctis was away… Would Nyx even _know_ Noctis was away? Who knows. But he didn't dare risk it. He called a taxi instead, told his parents he'd be back later, and left with a vibrating heart and a fluttering stomach.

…

Cor's icy blue stare was merely _half_ as intimidating as the rest of him was up close. Never before had Prompto been introduced to another member of Gladiolus' family, but he could tell that muscle and professionalism ran in the family. Perhaps the latter even more so in this man. Cor gazed down at him through the plexiglass of his station under thick, concentrated brows and a stiff frown. With arms crossed over his chest, he grunted at Prompto's nervous, innocent freckled face. "…Hand over your pass, please."

Prompto was prepared, not wanting to look like a fumbling idiot in front of what he could only hope was to become his own family (some day). He placed his Caelum-given I.D. atop the counter in front of the pass-through and Cor swiped it up, giving it a long, thorough once-over. Prompto fidgeted as he did so. He remembered at old days, when Gladiolus first started, when the older man would do the same thing. But that was before he got used to seeing Prompto on a weekly basis and he no further reason to suspect him of anything.

When Cor passed his I.D. back through with a single nod, Prompto forced a nervous smile. And to his complete surprise, Cor smiled back. It was small, and tight, and clearly not something the man did often, but it caused Prompto's smile to widen and a light blush to color his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "…Welcome, Mr. Argentum." He pressed the button on the wall that would open the door and Prompto shifted his weight nervously as the iron bars slowly began to slide open. "…Shall I escort you to the door?"

The blonde shook his head adamantly, unable to meet his icy stare any longer. "N-No, thank you. I can handle it." Cor nodded, and with only a second's-longer of hesitating, the blonde was walking up the drive-way and to the front door. And then again, frustratingly, he hesitated, shifting his weight on his legs. Did he knock? Did he ring the bell? Did he just- walk right in? ' _No... That's kinda… intrusive. Even for this…_ ' So, he raised a hand and pushed the button to ring the bell.

There was a long moment of silence and he worried if perhaps he was too early still. "…Hello…?", he called, voice cracking and making him inwardly cringe. 'Come on, Prompto! You've already done some pretty bad shit, what's this compared to all of that?' Prompto swallowed. 'Okay… I'll try the bell one more time.' He listed his hand and moved it toward the button with the intention or pressing it once more, but then the door swung open to reveal Regis, and all of the air left Prompto's lungs and the very Earth tilted on a different axis.

The older Caelum stood tall on the other side, head cocked to the side and with the most adoring, wonderful expression on his face. One that Prompto only ever saw in his dreams. His beard was neatly trimmed and his hair had a delicious give to it today, a few bangs falling to swoop across his forehead. The combination of the two made him look much younger, and the blonde's heart fluttered in his chest as their eyes met and it was electric. Looking further down, Prompto blushed as he saw the exquisitely-crafted silk button-down he was wearing. Teasingly and temptingly, the first few buttons were undone, revealing tantalizing skin. The tail end of the shirt was tucked into his black dress pants, unnecessarily held up by those _damned_ suspenders.

Prompto could feel his boner pop back in record time and he licked his suddenly dry lips before uttering, "H-Hello, Sir."

Regis' eyes flickered above Prompto's head to make brief eye contact with Cor before they met oceanic blues again. "…Why, _Prompto_. What a surprise… Allow me to let you in. What can I do for you?" He stepped aside and gently ushered the blonde inside with a hand along his lower back, feeling the warmth trapped within those clothes, and gave a brief, polite nod to Gladiolus' uncle as he closed the door, shutting them away from the outside world. He turned to Prompto and smiled, finally able to enjoy him away from everyone. His eyes glided hungrily over pale, freckled skin dusted by pale blonde hair through the intentionally ripped portions of Prompto's tight jeans and his fingers _ached_ to touch them. "…Hello, Prompto. You're a bit earlier than I expected… Were you excited?"

Those pale green eyes sparked with humor and pure, unfiltered lust in the irises and instantly Prompto was a quivering mess. He felt like if he were to take one single step his knees would buckle and he'd fall to the floor. The way Regis was taking in his body was almost _alcoholic_ in the sense that everything around them except for the older man himself seemed hazy and the pleasant, a warm sensation settling in the pit of his stomach and causing him feeling light and giddy. He was on cloud nine, knowing that every ounce of Regis' attention was on him and him alone. And with absolutely no distractions.

Prompto blushed at the question, but he wasn't going to hide his excitement. "Yes.", he breathed, and though he felt like he was so overwhelmed by nerves and happiness he could just die at any moment, the blonde took a tentative step forward.

Regis nodded and gracefully sought out the younger man's hand. "So am I."

Prompto startled, tugging the hand out of the older man's grasp and looking around frantically. "What are you doing? What if Iggy sees us?!" It was strange for the older Caelum to do something like that out in the open. He felt odd, being the only one seemingly worried about it.

Regis chuckled and gave the blonde a flirtatious quirk of his head. "…Not here."

Prompto's eyes widened. "…Not here?", he repeated incredulously. ' _But Iggy's always here on Saturdays!'_ His stomach twisted into delightful little knots as the realization steadily began to sink in. He swallowed. "A-and the maids..?"

Regis smiled wider, taking an enchanting step towards him. "…Not here. I've sent them all away for the evening."

Again, Prompto's eyes widened as his hand was stolen by the older man. "And Noct?", he tried.

Regis kissed the back of his hand tenderly, as if the younger boy were some long-awaited fairytale princess. When he looked up at Prompto his eyes glinted with a look that had heat flaring up between his legs. "… _Sent away._ ", came the same answer as previously stated.

Prompto's brows furrowed as he laughed, nervously. His hand tingled where the older man's lips had just been. _'It couldn't be… could it?'_ "You… you did all of this… for _me_?"

Regis gave him a sidelong, teasing glance as he walked past the blonde and further inside the house, tugging him along. "Of course. I wanted you to have the option of being as loud as you want for your first time."

Prompto's face lit up with a blush as he was led up the stairs and down the familiar hall. But he looked up at Regis in confusion as the older man began leading him _past_ the study and further down the hall instead. He stopped, causing Regis to as well, looking back at the blonde with a kind yet concerned expression. "U-um… the study is…?" He pointed a finger behind them and towards the familiar room, cheeks burning as he could only assume what was further down the hall; perhaps one of the only rooms in the mansion that he'd never entered and normally wouldn't dare to. ' _Regis' room_.'

Regis merely smirked and gave an all-too-innocent shrug. A thumb swiped across Prompto's knuckles. "I figured your first time should be special… It wouldn't do to have you bent over on top of my desk as I take you, now, would it…?"

Prompto's face went from pink to a deep, bright red, his eyes going wide. But the older Caelum could barely comprehend the words that flew out of that mouth as the blonde squeaked in a rush, "T-That's _exactly_ what I want, though!"

Regis blinked, mouth opening and closing a few times before he finally settled on, "… _Really_? But-"

Prompto bit his lower lip. _He_ was just as surprised by his words as _Regis_ was. How many times had he imagined what his best friend's dad's room looked like? What it would feel like to lay upon that bed? How nice it would feel to be taken gently, enveloped in warmth?

But _now_? After all of _this_? He was most sexually comfortable in the study. They had already done so many things there already, what was one more? ' _Or two. Or three._ ' No, his mind was made up. There was no other place he'd rather experience his first time.

"I- I _want_ to do it on your desk!", he admitted. Seeing Regis' dumbfounded expression Prompto's gaze flitted towards the ground and he tacked on a soft, whispered, "… _Please_?"

And how could Regis say no to that?

It wasn't in his original plans, but Regis nodded in agreed consent. He lifted Prompto's hand to his lips and tenderly kissed the back of it once more with a smile. "Of course, Darling… How could I deny such a beautiful expression?"

Prompto beamed as the two of them turned to go back towards the study.

…

As soon as the door was closed securely behind them, the duo left in utter silence, it was easy for them to fall back into the roles they had assumed. Prompto could feel his heartrate increase more and more each second. They were completely alone, no Noctis to possibly pop in on them. But with the door to the study closed, the fantasy was easy to conjure. Noctis _could_ be sleeping down the hall, if they wanted... A maid _could_ be vacuuming the halls just outside... Ignis _could_ be about ready to call them down for dinner…

Prompto watched Regis walk towards his desk, strides languid and confident. But he didn't sit in his usual spot. Not this time. Regis rounded the desk, eyes focused on his own actions as he pulled a drawer open and began to search through it. Voice low and commanding, he called, "Strip please, Prompto."

And Prompto obeyed.

Now the outfit he had worked tirelessly and anxiously to perfectly craft meant _absolutely_ _nothing_ to him. It may as well have been garbage and he flung it off as if it was such, the various pieces falling to the floor in a scattered heap by his feet after he toed out of his shoes and socks. He wasn't even embarrassed that he was already rock solid, his erection throbbing with desire between his legs. And, if the way Regis' pupils quickly blew out the pale green of his irises to almost nothing was anything to go by, neither was the man across the room. Regis licked his lips at the enticing sight and Prompto drew in a shuddering breath, following the action with his eyes as if entranced by it before they travelled lower. The older man's dress pants did little to hide his own stifled erection. Both of them had been eagerly awaiting this moment, wound far too tightly before the real fun could even began. The tent in Regis' dress pants wordlessly affirmed his feelings towards the blonde and it made Prompto's heart pulse in his ears.

Regis smirked as Prompto visibly swallowed, hard. Hand finally grasping what he had been searching for, he quirked his head towards the desk between them. "…Come." Inside, the older Caelum _preened_ as he watched the boy follow his instructions obediently like a little puppy, settling his lithe, freckled body between him and the desk. Freckled arms came up to wrap around his neck and he couldn't help himself. Teasingly, tenderly, Regis bent down until his lips were brushing against the blonde's in the barest ghost of a kiss. When Prompto leaned in to deepen it he leaned back, refusing the boy of the full press of lips that he desired. And at the little whine of disappointment, he chuckled. Their hot breaths mingled between them as they stayed that way for a few more moment. Then, eyes catching oceanic blues, "…Bend over the desk and stick your ass out for me, Darling."

Prompto outright moaned against Regis' lips, legs turning to jelly at that sultry pet name. His erection throbbed needily between them, the underside of his cock brushing against the silk of Regis' nice shirt and smearing precum along it. Neither of them cared about the little mess. "Y-yes, Sir.", he breathed. Every cell in his body protested. He wanted to stay close to the man's solid, warm body and tender embrace. But, ultimately, Prompto ignored it in favor of doing as he was told. In the long run, it would get him what he wanted faster. He let Regis go and backed away before turning around. He bent over and draped himself across the top of the desk, doing his best to raise his hips and lift his ass up as the other man suggested. He arched his back and spread his legs invitingly, hoping that it was to Regis' liking.

Regis groaned low in his throat as he took in the breathtaking and outright _sinful_ sight. With one hand he adjusted his painful erection in his pants as the other uncapped the bottle of lube. "…This may be a bit cold, but unfortunately it's a necessity." He grasped one of Prompto's ass cheeks with a hand to spread it, giving him a better view of the boy's twitching entrance and Prompto jumped at the sudden contact. Regis could see and feel the blonde arch further, ass pressing further against his gentle grasp as if to say _'Yes. More!'_. It was cute, and Regis couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

Prompto gripped the edge of the desk in front of him with both his hands, to ground himself. He couldn't see what was about to happen in this position and the ' _what-if_ 's of it had his heart racing in excitement. He didn't _dare_ look back and find out for himself, though. All of this was so _real,_ so _solid_ \- closer to his goal than he'd ever been before, and he feared that attempting to see it with his own eyes would shatter the perfect little dream. Too many times he'd wake from a dream just like this, hard and wanting and alone. But he startled with a yelp and gripped the desk harder as he felt a cold liquid pour over his entrance. It dripped down his crack, over his balls, and down his inner thighs as more and more of the stuff was drizzled onto him.

' _Lube_.'

Prompto inhaled sharply and bit down on his lower lip when he heard the cap pop back onto the bottle, preluding what was to come next. In the seconds that followed, the feeling of a slightly calloused finger was felt, tracing over his entrance. " _Gods-!_ " Prompto bit back a moan as that finger rubbed the lube into his skin, teasing him. Then, slowly, it delved inside of him, knuckle by knuckle.

Regis stopped, wary of every little movement the blonde was making, doing his best to ensure none of them were caused by pain. "…Are you alright?" He forced his breaths and his tone to be even but on the inside he was on _fire_ , desperate to continue. Until Prompto was worked open and _sloppy_. Until he could finally feel his cock enveloped by that tight heat. Even still, the very last thing he wished to do was hurt him. He'd only continue if he knew for certain that Prompto was good to go.

Prompto nodded feverishly, hating the way Regis had suddenly stopped. He didn't _want_ him to stop. He _needed_ this. "Yes.", he breathed, and Regis waited only a moment longer before resuming. The finger inside of Prompto pulled out half-way before thrusting back in, over and over.

It didn't hurt. _That_ much at least, Prompto could handle. He let his eyes flutter closed as he just _felt_ , enjoying each brush of that digit against his inner walls that explored him sweetly and experimentally, filling him with warmth repeatedly. Even the second finger gave him little to no trouble, only the barest burn of a stretch, and he whimpered a moan, spreading his legs a bit wider to help accommodate the intrusion. Beneath Prompto his cock twitched helplessly, hanging untouched and needy between his slick inner thighs. The lube tickled his flesh as the little dribbles continued to roll down almost to his knees. But he didn't dare touch himself. He remembered all too well what had happened last time. And although the thought of having Regis tease him and edge him while giving only the older man pleasure, being talked down on as he did so with that devilishly sinful voice was enough to take his breath away, Prompto wanted to _get_ _off_ damned it.

Prompto bit his lip and held back a little groan as Regis' fingers got _so_ _close_ to his prostate again, only to ease away all too soon. Regis scissored him open with every outward brush of those fingers and pushed in a bit deeper than he had been every so often, keeping the boy on his toes. He pressed against Prompto's inner walls with care and lust, purposely avoiding the bundle of nerves that would have Prompto seeing stars, lest he finish all too soon. He was enjoying himself, smirking to himself as he watched the blonde begin to move on his own. Restless, desperate, attempting to force his fingers in _deeper_ , to take in _more_. Regis groaned low in his throat and stopped Prompto's movements with his free hand, pressed into the small of his back and pinning him to the desk. "… _Patience_ , Prompto.", he teased. And again, he stopped his ministrations entirely.

Prompto whimpered helplessly as that delicious friction stopped. He tried to move, to keep it going, but the hand pressed firmly along his lower back prevented it from happening. Resigned to his fate, he bit his lip and nodded, staring ahead of him but not focusing on anything that met his eyes. Every cell in his body was trained on to what was going on _behind_ him, instead. "Y-Yes, Sir." His entire body seemed to be _burning_ with heat, his heart thrumming heavily in his chest as he was forced to wait another few agonizing seconds before Regis' fingers moved inside of him once more. Every brush of them inside of him added heat to the flames, stoking his desire for the man behind him. All Prompto could think about was how stretched he would feel with Regis' cock inside of him. How _full_ he would be… The mental images _alone_ were keeping him hard despite the lack of friction on his sensitive flesh.

Feeling Prompto's impatience and empathizing for the poor boy Regis allowed his hand to move with more purpose and intent. Deliberately, he found Prompto's prostate and drug his fingers over the sensitive area as they slid back out of him.

" _Ah-!_ "

Prompto's eyes flew open wide and his hips bucked in another bout of sudden surprise. A lightning bolt of need shot down his spine, down to his weeping cock, precum dribbling to the floor and adding to the slippery mess of it all. He moaned out in shock and arousal, toes curling and fingers gripping the edge of the desk tightly in order to stop himself from thrusting back into that sensation unprompted again. To resist the urge to keep Regis' fingertips pressed against that spot and just _grind_ into them, prolonging that overwhelming satisfaction.

Regis smirked as the ass beneath his hand jumped at his actions, freckled toes curling into the floor and pale hands gripping the table tighter. ' _Bingo_.' He watched Prompto shift atop the desk in restless anticipation as he withdrew his fingers once more. But he didn't touch that spot again. Not so soon, anyways. Instead, he continued his torturous skirting around the area, fingers stopping just short as they delved inside, again and again. The movements now seemed even more easy and fluid then they were before, letting him know that Prompto was now capable of taking more. And Regis' smirk merely grew as he watched the blonde carefully, flat hand feeling and eyes catching on the little wriggle of hips. The barely-there rock of hips that indicated he was holding himself back and having _trouble_ with it.

It made him want to tease the blonde further.

"You seem to be doing well with two fingers, Prompto… Shall I add a third?", he asked, voice low. Prompto opened his mouth to respond but again, unexpectedly, Regis' fingers found his prostate and stimulated him there, making the words tumble from his parted and panting lips as a wonton moan, throaty and guttural in his pleasure. And Regis chuckled, darkly and deep in his satisfaction. "…That isn't a proper answer, Darling.

Prompto's face flushed further than it already was. ' _Damned it!_ ', he thought as he lowered his head to the cool surface of the desk with a heavy thud. He panted, attempting to gather his thoughts to that he could respond like the older man wanted. But suddenly it became so _hard_. Behind him, Regis suddenly decided to torture him with those sinful strokes of his fingers. Seemingly randomly, he pressed against his prostate with every couple of thrusts, sending his heart in a hazardous flutter and breaking his thoughts up from carefully constructed sentences to just. ' _More more more more more_.' He swallowed thickly and licked his lips before finally managing a, "P-Please."

Regis smirked, his own arousal pulsing needily in his pants. _Gods_ , Prompto was beautiful like this. Pinned down and writhing beneath him with mildly-restrained desire as pleasure spread throughout his lithe body, brought on by none other than Regis himself. The lube on the blonde's pale skin glistened under the lamplight, making the sight even more enticing. He wanted to spread it. To rub the viscous liquid into freckled skin until his entire body was slick and glowing beneath him. He looked like an _angel_ and Regis was more than happy in assisting him to the passionate throes of his own personal Hell.

"As you wish."

He removed the hand atop Prompto's back and uncapped the little bottle of lube once more, drawing his fingers almost entirely from the blonde's stretched entrance, and was pleased when Prompto didn't buck back and try to chase them. Carefully, he added more of the substance to his sticky fingers so that the new addition would be as painless as possible. He waited this time for the lube to warm against his heated skin before added the third finger.

Prompto hummed as inch by inch pressed inside of him. His throat felt tight as this stretch was more than what his much smaller fingers had ever been able to accomplish. It burned, and he couldn't help but to squirm, his body working to accommodate the added thickness of it. And when they spread a bit inside of him, working him open even further, he bit his lips with a groan. Between his legs his erection was beginning to flag as discomfort verging on pain took over his senses. "M-Mr. Caelum-!"

Regis stopped, brows knitting in his concern. "…Am I hurting you?" Gently and soothingly he brought his free hand back to the blonde's lower back to rub up and down his spine in slow, comforting circles. It served as a decent enough distraction from the uncomfortable yet unfortunately necessary prep work as Prompto worked up a response.

Prompto's breaths came out as heavy puffs, bouncing off the surface of the desk and warming his face. He closed his eyes and swallowed. "Only a l-little…", he admitted, softly. He didn't want Regis to stop. "Keep going- please?"

And how could Regis deny him when he asked in such a sweet, needy voice? Regis nodded and resumed his prepping, pressing his fingers inside of Prompto deeply. This time he made sure to brush against the blonde's prostate every third thrust, keeping his body interested and on-edge.

Prompto's eyes flew open. " _A-ah-!_ " Those fingers pressed and massaged into his prostate far more than they were before, restoking the fire deep within his gut. The more they probed, grinded, scissored and slid, the less they seemed to hurt him over time. Between his legs his flagging cock surged once more, twitching lewdly with every intentional press of Regis' fingers inside of him. Soon enough he was breathing heavily, hands gripping the desk tightly enough to make his knuckles go white. His legs trembled with the exertion of trying to keep himself still.

Regis' eyes darkened with desire as he watched Prompto shift atop the desk, body twitching and back arching into his ministrations. Around his fingers the blonde's inner walls clenched every so often, almost as if attempting to suck his retreating fingers back in. ' _Seems like he isn't in pain anymore._ ' Quite the opposite, actually. Regis' eyes drifted down from Prompto's eager entrance to his neglected cock, the tip flushed red and angry, precum dripping in obscenely and making an absolute mess of his pristine floor. "Is it feeling better now, Prompto…?" Another intentional drag of his fingers against the boy's prostate had him repressing a moan and Regis smirked to himself in satisfaction. Prompto was _his_ in this moment. Was moving against his fingers for _him_ , and no one else. Only _he_ filled the blonde's mind.

Regis didn't need a verbal answer to his question. The helpless little whimpers and muffled moans of pleasure that tumbled from Prompto's lips was confirmation enough. He no longer felt the desire to restrain the blonde's movements, taking his free hand off Prompto's back and allowing him to move as he pleased. Prompto was almost ready for the real thing; just one more finger ought to be used, just in case… After all, Regis' cock was girthier than just three fingers.

Prompto's head felt cloudy, his entire body tingling starting from the straining muscles in his legs all the way to his toes and fingertips as he struggled to maintain his grip and to keep standing. But it was his body had a mind of its own, rocking back into every thrust of those skilled fingers. The strain in his body and the burn of the stretch long gone, it felt so _good_. He felt so full already, he could hardly comprehend that it wasn't even all he'd be taking soon. Prompto was on cloud nine. He could feel the slow burn deep in his gut; the slowly-winding coil of pleasure that was tightening more and more, steadily approaching the peak of his pleasure. " _F-… fuck… Mr. Cae… lum.. I-I-!_ " He _wanted_ to give a proper response, really he did, but sentences just weren't coming. Everything died on his tongue and became a mess. Because the next thing he knew there was a hand on his dick.

Regis groaned as he reached down with his free hand and grasped Prompto's balls, slick from the lube and heavy, drawn taut with the boy's impending release. He rolled them gently in his hand and bit his lips as Prompto stopped grinding down into him, shocked, the most needy and guttural moan sounding out into the silence of the room. As his hand travelled lower, grasping the blonde's shaft and teasing the glistening, angry tip of his cock with two fingers, Regis shuddered as Prompto whined, attempting to both thrust into his grasp and push back onto his fingers.

" _Yes! Yes yes yes-! Please keep touching me- just like that. Please!_ ", Prompto begged, head sagging to thump atop the desk once more as his body shuddered from the dal sensations. He was so _close_. And Regis was more than happy to comply. Prompto's cock was slick from the combination of lube and his own precum, making Regis' hand glide up and down his length fluidly. Prompto threw his head back at the sensation, mouth open and eyes fluttering closed. Nothing existed outside of them anymore. He lost himself in it. So much so that he hardly cared about the new ache in his ass as Regis added his pinky to the other three fingers inside of his ass. Even that was getting him there as both hands moved in unison along and inside of his body. "O-oh, Gods, yes! Regis!"

Prompto's heart stalled in his chest and his eyes shot open as his blood ran cold. Behind him, Regis became deathly still. _'Fuck! I used his first name!'_ He hadn't been thinking; too overwhelmed by the stimulation at either end. It was one of the older man's rules that he had promised not to break, way back when this sinful relationship between the two of them started. Prompto swallowed around the lump in his throat as a few more heartbeats of time passed and still, the man didn't move. _'I've made_ him mad. I broke a rule. He's gonna hate me! He's gonna-'

"…Say it again."

Prompto turned his head, brows knit in utter surprise and confusion, to finally look at Regis-

-only to fail as half-way through Regis' fingers suddenly ground against his prostate, _hard_. Prompto's upper body went limp with a moan, head falling to rest against the desk's surface as his unfocused eyes stared across the room at a blurry bookshelf. His breaths came harsh and ragged, inner muscles clamping down on the older man's fingers at they continued to brush and grind against that sensitive spot deep inside of him, not letting up. His legs turned to utter jelly, trembling almost violently at that deep, commanding, sex-laced voice. He could barely support himself anymore. "W-what?!" Regis' other hand glided over his sensitive cock head and his entire body _shuddered_ as another moan tore through him. He was the most turned on than he'd ever been in his life, pleasure hanging by a thread in the older Caelum's skilled hands.

Regis could barely hear anything over the thrumming of his heart and the sound of the blood rushing in his ears. The inside of his underwear was a sticky mess, his cock painful with the amount of _desire_ he held for the boy spread out in front of him. His entire body was on fire, consumed by his lust. What he once would have stopped everything and chastised the blonde for merely turned him on more than he'd ever remembered feeling in all their time together. He hadn't realized how much he _wanted_ to hear his own name come from those pouty, glistening lips until now. Regis was completely and utterly enamored, near _desperate_ to hear it again. So he began again, thrusting inside of the blonde so that he was hitting his sweet spot each time, his other hand holding Prompto's cock tightly and pumping fast. Anything to draw his name from him once more. "Please, Prompto. Say it again…? Say my name."

Prompto could barely comprehending what was happening anymore. Regis _wasn't_ mad? He _wanted_ him to call him by his first name? It was all a haze as he was assaulted by sensation on each end again, more intense than before. Pleasure overloaded his senses and he just _spoke_ ; unable to hear himself as he babbled off incoherently and focused on the hands moving along and inside of him. " _Regis! Regis- shit- I'm gonna cum! Please- Please, Regis- make me cum- I'm-! Gods, I'm so fucking close! Regis-!_ "

White exploded behind Prompto's eyelids as his orgasm overtook him, painting Regis' hand white through a rush of white noise. His ears were ringing, head fuzzy and chest heaving as the fingers in his ass left him, slowly and carefully so as not to hurt him as his inner walls continued to spasm. The other hand left his cock too and he finally allowed himself to go limp.

Regis moaned as Prompto came, his name on the younger boy's tongue as he did so. It was like the sweetest poison, filling his ears and infecting him with the headiest need. He actually had to focus on not cumming in his own pants, untouched, just by _hearing_ it. "My apologies, Prompto, but- I can't hold myself back anymore. I need you." He was sure that the boy was plenty prepped by now. He had taken up to four fingers with relatively little to no trouble. His cock shouldn't be that much more of a jump. His breaths left him in harsh, ragged puffs as Regis undid his pants and pushed them and his underwear down his thighs, his cock finally springing free.

Prompto grumbled half-heartedly, still coming down from his mind-blowing high as he felt a thick heat smack against his ass cheek. Then, the room seemed to tilt and move as limp and sore body was turned over. He blinked up at the off-white ceiling distantly before a familiar face met his vision, pale green eyes staring into his. Dazedly, Prompto smiled up at that handsome face as a warm, cum-slick hand grasped the back of his thigh and pressed it against his chest, more cold lube dripping over his fluttering entrance.

Regis bit his lip as he stared into those gorgeous eyes. His cock, now lubed up and ready, pressed against Prompto's entrance. But he paused, hesitant. The boy still seemed halfway out of his own body. "…Prompto?", he tried, bringing his other hand up to cup the blonde's cheek.

Prompto blinked at the feeling of warmth against his asshole and as another warmth met his cheek he hummed. Slowly, things were falling back into place. The ringing in his ears faded away to be replaced with Regis' silky, yet oddly gruff voice. He blinked a few more times, attempting to focus more on what was happening around him instead of in him as he heard his name come from above him. When the fog cleared he smiled up at Regis and nuzzled into the hand along his jaw. "…Yeah?", he whispered, too content and lazy-feeling to make his voice much louder.

"I'm about to fuck you now." _That_ brought him out of his daze like a bucket of ice cold water. Prompto's eyes widened a bit at the sudden confession. He could feel the pressure at his entrance; the near-scalding heat of Regis' lubed cock against him, pushing with the barest hint of pressure. He watched Regis' adam's apple bob with his swallow, blown-out eyes searching his face. "…Tell me right now if this isn't what you want."

Prompto shook his head adamantly, weak hands grasping strong, silk-covered forearms as the action made him feel dizzy. That was the _last_ thing he wanted. "Do it.", he breathed, never more sure of anything in his whole life. Nothing would convince him to stop this now, not even the Astrals themselves. Not even if Noctis were to come bolting through that door. Against his lower abdomen Prompto's half-flaccid dick twitched, lust making itself known once more.

It was all the convincing Regis needed. He removed his hand from Prompto's damp cheek and instead grasped his hip, holding him in place firmly as he thrusted inside, inch by torturous inch. Regis' eyes trained on the place where they were connected, a low groan meeting the blonde's cry of pleasure as he bottomed out in one, swift movement. He bit his lip as Prompto's inner walls clenched around him, protesting the intrusion. It was incredibly tight, almost painfully so, and he bent down to deliver a wet, sweet kiss to the boy's thigh as a gentle distraction. He rubbed soothing little circles into the divot of skin next to Prompto's hip bone as he held him. "Relax for me, Darling… I've got you."

Prompto nodded, eyes scrunched closed. Regis was so much bigger than his fingers had been, stretching him open and delving so far inside of him that he feared he might break. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and he swallowed before forcing his body to relax as best he could. He knew he was in good hands. He knew the older Caelum didn't want to hurt him. Still, he wasn't used to being split open like this and he was finding it hard to do as Regis was asking.

He hummed as bearded lips pressed against his throat, peppering him in kisses, trailing up his jaw and to his lips. Prompto was grateful for the gentle distraction. He murmured his thanks against Regis' mouth, hands gliding up strong forearms and broad shoulders until they wrapped around Regis' neck, keeping him close. The older man kissed him deeply and passionately, lips gliding against his own in a subdued hunger, each wet smack in the silence of the room helping to soothe Prompto and help him to relax around Regis' cock.

When Regis broke away for air, lips ghosting over the blonde's freckled cheekbone, he whispered, "Good boy." Prompto moaned, his stiffening cock pulsing in renewed pleasure from the tender praise. Regis shifted, moving away and going back to the standing position he had been in earlier, and Prompto gasped needily as that cock stroked against his prostate as the older man pulled most of the way out with the action. "…I'm going to move now."

And he did.

Regis pulled out a fraction more before snapping his hips forward, delving inside of the blonde once more. He tried his best to keep his eyes from fluttering closed, to lose himself in the sinfully perfect feeling of Prompto's tight, wet channel grasping at his cock with each deep thrust. The blonde felt _perfect_ around him. So much so that he could already feel the tight coil of pleasure building deep within him. But he didn't want to stop. He _couldn't_ stop. Prompto just felt _too damned good_. And the way his head tossed back, those freckles even more noticeable against the dark pink flush of his cheeks, neck, and shoulders, the sound of every wonton cry, the way his hands grasped and tugged desperately at his suspenders for leverage, for something to _ground_ himself as pleasure rushed through him in overwhelming bursts, had Regis wanting even _more_.

Prompto felt the force of Regis' thrusts jostle him atop the desk with each snap of those strong hips, rocking him back and forth in pleasure. Finally- _finally_ , they were connected. His back arched, mouth hanging open as each brush of that thick cock within him had him crying out, the sound steadily growing louder behind every wet slap of skin against flushed skin. Regis delved into him deeply and without mercy but _Gods_ , he wasn't asking for mercy. He wanted it hard, faster, deeper; however he could get it. He felt so _complete_ like this, so incredibly aroused all over again even though he had just came less than five minutes beforehand. Lust-darkened blue eyes stared up at Regis, catching the blown-out greens and he smirked, lopsided and messy.

Regis caught the seductive look and moaned, tugging Prompto's ass further off the table and closer to him so that he could dive in deeper. His fingers dug into pale, freckled skin hard enough to bruise as he brought the blonde's ass down into every thrust and Prompto practically _screamed_ with the rough friction of it. The way Regis pounded into him, seeking his own pleasure had him writhing, head spinning all over again.

" _Regis!_ ", he called like a prayer to the Astrals, voice hoarse from his cries. He let go of the man's suspender straps and relaxed his arms as he allowed himself to be taken exactly as the man desired, body rocking atop the desk. Regis' cock was growing harder inside of his ass, each thrust grinding deliciously into his already abused and sensitive prostate. ' _He's close already._ ' The thought dawned on him, fire igniting under his skin. ' _I want to- with him._ ' Prompto's own cock slapped against his abdomen as his body moved against Regis', precum slicking his belly. " _It feels- so good- Fuck!_ " Biting his lip he reached for it and grasped it in his palm. Unlike Regis, he didn't have it in him to maintain any semblance of pace. He began to pump his hand along his length in uneven, random, fast movements. He wanted to catch up to Regis. To finish just as he would.

Regis clenched his jaw as the leg that he didn't have a hold of hooked itself around his waist, keeping him close. The action was so tender and genuine, making his heart clench sweetly as he looked into Prompto's lust-filled eyes. He drunk in the praise like fine wine, each pitched moan stroking his ego as Prompto's tight ass filled him with an almost overwhelming ecstasy. "So- I'm already- so close.", he breathed. He could feel his legs beginning to tremble, his cock pulsing with each clench of the blonde's inner channel.

Prompto's eye fluttered closed with a high-pitched whine as Regis let go of his leg and bent over him, bringing their lips together in a clash of teeth and tongue. Between them, he gripped Prompto's hand along his weeping cock, helping the blonde to jerk himself off faster and rougher. White exploded behind Prompto's eyelids as a particularly deep grind of the older man's hips had his searing cock hitting Prompto's sweet spot _just_ right, sending him spiraling over the edge faster than he expected.

Regis moaned deeply into the blonde's mouth, tongue sliding against Prompto's as he felt the younger man's cum dirty his silk shirt and paint his hand in white for a second time. He was only a few seconds behind, his own pleasure reaching its precipice. His hips stuttered before one final, sharp thrust. He pressed his forehead against Prompto's as his semen filled the blonde in deep, hot spurts.

They both laid there a long while, catching their breaths and enjoying each other's warmth. Prompto smiled lazily after a while, out of his _mind_ with happiness. Inside of him he could feel Regis' cock growing flaccid within him, the older Caelum's semen slowly beginning to leak from his abused hole. His hips _ached_ and his legs were sore and he felt as though he might just pass out if he were to try and sit upright, but he _loved_ it. What all started off as a random wet dream about his best friend's dad had ended up bringing him to this moment, nestled in Regis' strong arms as they both came down from their highs, bodies sweaty and weak from exertion and hearts thrumming with leftover passion and adrenaline.

He felt giddy. Like he could take on the world. Like he could take on _Gladio_. In the comfortable silence that fell over them, Prompto felt content. Confident. No longer was he as shy as before, second-guessing ever decision that he made and too nervous to even initiate a kiss. Regis had helped him to feel _wanted_. _Sexy_ , even. The sensation was precious to him and he held in within him with pride.

Regis pressed a chaste, tender kiss to Prompto's forehead as he finally pulled out of him entirely, his muscles aching in an ignored protest. He smiled down at the younger man tenderly, brushing the matted, blonde bangs from his sweaty forehead. "I hope that was to your satisfaction…?"

Prompto laughed at the smugness in his rough voice. "It certainly _was_ …" He laid there, blissfully, watching Regis redress what little he had taken off. "You feeling done for the day?", he tested, eyes vibrant with humor as it caught tired, pale greens.

Regis scoffed a small laugh before plopping into his desk chair. "I'm far older than you, Prompto… I don't bunce back that easily."

The blonde's heart flipped as he watched Regis' eyes train to the mess dribbling from his stretched hole, adding to the mess on his floor, and he caught his bottom lip between his teeth. Slowly, he brought his hand to his flaccid cock. Seductively, he offered, "Then you can just watch me until you're ready to join in again…" Regis' eyes darkened as they met Prompto's again, watching enraptured as the blonde began jerking the member back to life. He leaned back and got comfortable with a smirk. "…You told me you'd teach me about sex."

" _Hadn't_ I?"

Prompto licked his lips and hummed, both agreeingly and contemplatively. "Yeah… but that was only _one_ position…"

The older Caelum chuckled as Prompto's eyes half-lidded with a breathy moan, hand grasping his flushed cock a little tighter than before. _'I've created a monster….'_ , he mused.

"…That, it was."

Yes, he'd created a monster. But Prompto was his monster.

For the time being.

"And we have _all night_ to show you more, Darling…"


End file.
